


Dishonored Deku

by AgnosticSalmon



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Dead Midoriya Inko, F/M, Fluff, I hope..., I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, My First Fanfic, No Dishonored Knowledge Required, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 59,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnosticSalmon/pseuds/AgnosticSalmon
Summary: When Inko Midoriya dies leaving Izuku a quirkless orphan, he meets an old god from another era that grants him the power to cast magic. This is Izuku's path to heroism, carved through the void with bones from whales. Izuku will become a hero with this occult blessing.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Fukukado Emi | Ms. Joke, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Fukukado Emi | Ms. Joke & Midoriya Izuku, Hagakure Tooru & Midoriya Izuku, Kan Sekijirou | Vlad King & Toga Himiko, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & The Outsider, Midoriya Izuku & Toga Himiko, Midoriya Izuku & Tokoyami Fumikage, Midoriya Izuku/Toga Himiko, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Satou Rikidou & Tokoyami Fumikage, Shinsou Hitoshi & Shouji Mezou, Shinsou Hitoshi/Tokoyami Fumikage
Comments: 409
Kudos: 522





	1. Meeting a God

**Author's Note:**

> Preface. I have no idea what i'm doing. Thank you for coming to my TED talk.

It was a cold and wet night.

Izuku Midoriya learned that every night on the streets was cold. That lesson was one learned quickly. And when it rained that only made things worse. The rain has a way of worming its way into you and leeching at your stamina. Letting the cold get in.

Life had not been kind to Izuku Midoriya. Not at any point in his life really. When he was four years old he was diagnosed as quirkless. And at age five his mother died. Izuku couldn't remember how long ago that was, but it only happened maybe a month or two ago. And now he was scavenging in dumpsters for food and sleeping in alleyways. Well, he slept when he could. The streets of Naruhata have never really been safe for a child to sleep in. Izuku often ended up crying himself to sleep. However, even in this dreary existence, he would still try and find the day's paper to read about heroes while he was scavenging for food. You could say it's one of the things that kept him going. Even though reading was especially difficult for someone as young as him.

Today, on this particularly rainy night the cardboard box that Izuku slept in was beginning to give way to the rain. Izuku's slumber was troubled. It wasn't difficult to see why. But Izuku Midoriya awakened quite suddenly, not to the pouring rain but to a dreary stillness of weather. He peeked out from his cardboard bed to take in his surroundings. The alley that he slept in was the same, but different in a way. Izuku got on his feet, exploring the alley. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary until his gaze turned to the end of the alley. Instead of the slums of Naruhata he gazed out over nothing. Sharp rocks suspended over an endless abyss. Izuku stalked towards the end of the alley, his curiosity overcoming his fear.

Peeking out from the alleyway reveals more of what Izuku glanced. An endless abyss with a number of jagged black rocks suspended seemingly in midair. "So you've made it." Izuku heard, a voice the sounded mighty and bored. The darkness and nothing coalescing into the form of a man. His clothes fine and his eyes pitch black. "Izuku Midoriya." Said the floating man.

"W-who are you? What is this place? How are you floating? Is it your quirk? How-?" Izuku managed to speak in spite of his terror. The man raising his hand to stop the boy for speaking further.

"So many questions. I'll give you only some of the answers myself. I can't go on to tell you everything you dont know about the world now can I? I am the Outsider. I am a god from an age before quirks, from an age before everything you can imagine. And this place is the Void. Older than even I, yet ever present. And I have drawn you here to give you what you have always dreamed of." The man spoke, revealing himself to be the Outsider. As he finished speaking Izuku could feel a burning sensation in his left hand.

"I-it hurts... What? Is this??" he muttered inspecting the new mark on the back of his hand. It was a curious symbol that after burning itself into Izuku’s being looked not dissimilar to a curious tattoo.

"This is my mark. And with it you will finally be able to achieve the greatness that was stolen from you at birth. I cannot give you a quirk. But with my mark you will be able to call on the powers of the void to harness magic. How you use these powers will be up to you, Izuku. But know that I will be watching you with a great interest." The Outsider said as he disappeared into the air and up to a rock a bit out of jumping distance. "Now. Seeing as you are younger than most of the mortals that I have granted my mark to, I will see to it that you can at least properly use my mark before I return you to your world. Harness the magic of the void and follow me." He said again staring down at the young boy with his unforgiving gaze.

Izuku didn't really know what to say. He was stunned into silence. Partially from the overwhelming news that The Outsider shared with him and partially from the incredible weight of it all. Gods? Magic? The Void? It was all a bit overwhelming. Be that as it may Izuku could still feel the Void in his hand, and he made a fist, focusing the magic to be released as he reached out towards the Outsider. At that moment Izuku was transported, in a blink he found himself standing next to the Outsider. "Good." Said the Outsider, "A quick learner. That will serve you well. Come along. There is something for you at the heart of this place."

Izuku Followed the Outsider through the Void. They traveled maybe a mile before they reached something of interest. Much of the Void was the same, infinite but repetitive. But this was something unique. A stone pedestal, not dissimilar to the stones that Izuku had been running and blinking across holding up a human heart that seemed to have been modified by metallic parts. "This is my second gift to you. The heart of a living thing, molded by my hands." said the outsider again, appearing next to the pedestal that lifted the heart. "With this heart you will hear many secrets, and be drawn to many curiosities. With this heart you will be able to find my runes. My mark is not evolved in the same manner as the quirks of your world. It is something that is unnatural to you, and the method of its strength comes equally unnaturally." The Outsider explained, Izuku's own chest growing tight at the explanation. "Find my runes in the lonely corners of your world and you may even grow strong enough to be a hero as you so desire." He taunted boredly, disappearing again into the air.

Izuku grasped the heart. It was warm. It seemed familiar. And as he took it in his hand it began to beat. The beating of the heart magnifying as he faced onward into the void. Izuku squeezed the heart gently... ((This place is where time stops. And where nothing reigns.)) rang out in his head. It was a familiar voice. One he heard in a dream once before? Well, that's a thought for later. A thought for once he was out of the Void. Pressing back the memory of the voice of the heart Izuku pressed on into the Void. Following the beating heart to the Outsider's rune.

The rune itself was no different from the mark on Izuku's hand. Save for that it was carved into some kind of bone. The heart almost bursting with how quickly it beat as he drew closer to it. But the instant that Izuku grasped the rune the heart stopped beating, and the Outsider appeared again, frightening Izuku just a little bit. If the Outsider noticed, he didn't react to Izuku flinching. "For now this is all I will teach you Izuku. Now I return you to your world. And remember. I'll be watching you." The Outsider spoke, and Izuku's vision faded to black.

Or more accurately, they opened. Izuku once again found himself in the damp box that he was sleeping in this night. (A dream?) Izuku thought to himself. (That would surely make more sense than-) His thoughts interrupted by the soft thump of something in his hand, the Heart. And upon the hand holding the Heart was a mark, the same one he saw in his dreams. "Oh." He muttered aloud, the rain drowning out the sound to any prying ears. (B-but with this... I can be a hero!) his tears of joy lost in the rain.


	2. My Big Sister is a Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku follows the Heart of a Living Thing to find the Outsider's treasures. Along the way, meeting the type of people that hold the Outsider's treasures.

The mark of the Outsider and the revelations that came along with it reignited Izuku’s will to go on. He had a purpose again. That and he finally had a friend. Be it a cold, distant, almost unfeeling one. It had only been a few weeks but Izuku was feeling far better than he had felt in a long time.

Izuku began searching for Runes with the Heart. It was relaxing to finally have something to do other than search for food and evade villains. But Izuku learned a lot of useful things very quickly as he began to hunt for the Outsider’s treasures.

One thing that he learned was that the Heart not only detected the runes of the Outsider but also bone charms. Little trinkets imbued with a little bit of magic. When held by someone it would slightly augment their abilities. Sometimes slightly, and in the case of others immensely. But Izuku didn’t only learn about runes and bone charms. He also learned about the type of people that carry them.

The easiest people to pilfer were the dead. The Void does attract a certain type of person after all. The desperate and broken with nothing left to lose but their lives. Sure enough, some people who go searching for the Void find it. The Void is, after all, thought of to be an afterlife. Whenever Izuku found a bone charm or rune abandoned next to a corpse he would always feel a little bad for them, before remembering that they’ve already gone. Izuku recalled the Heart informing him “That you feel sympathy for the dead shows you haven’t lost your way”. He was certainly grateful to the outsider for all his gifts.

Those who carried the carvings of the Outsider were almost all eccentric… or dead. Izuku surmised that the Void has a way of messing with the mind. Or maybe it was only those with messed up minds end up seeking the Void. Izuku then wondered what that implied about him. But only for a moment. Izuku had stolen a loose apple or bar of candy from the distracted vendor before. But these people were not the kinds to forgive even a child for theft.

The meanest ones were the thugs and villains who wore bone charms out of superstition. The first time Izuku ran into one of those guys he was lucky enough to blink away. But usually they were easy enough to evade or outrun. Thugs and villains usually didn’t care about homeless kids after all.

The strangest to interact with were the witches. There weren’t many around Naruhata but there was a small coven calling themselves quite simply the Naruhata witches. They were mostly disinterested in the young Izuku, save for one. The witch Naito Yoko. Izuku spent quite a bit of time with Yoko, even going so far as to call her “Onee-chan”. Strangely enough Yoko was accepting enough of this behavior. She even smuggled him some rice or a fruit every now and then when she could.

Yoko herself didn’t look too out of the ordinary. Well not in an era like this one. She was maybe late teens early twenties when it came to age. She had a shaved head and tattoos bearing intricate occult designs covering her body. Her clothing wasn’t anything of note, but it was clear that she could at least launder her clothes unlike Izuku. Strangely Yoko never seemed to mind how filthy Izuku got. Through a bit of innocent prying Izuku learned that her quirk was called ‘hazard neutralizer’. It was an objectively weak quirk that allowed her to neutralize weak acids, bases, poisons and other hazardous materials to the human body. And after not too long she had a nickname for little Izuku as well.

Most days they would talk about magic. But sometimes, Izuku would tell her about all the heroes that he admired while she listened patiently. Other times Yoko would tell Izuku stories about whales and sea stories that her papa used to tell her. Izuku ended up being a far less patient listener than Yoko, always getting very excited at every new story.

“Hello Onee-chan.” Izuku said, blinking in front of Yoko and going up to hug her. Yoko accepting the hug. Izuku reminded himself why he blinked up to her instead of startling her. One time he blinked and hugged her from behind when she wasn’t expecting it and he got whacked in the head by her. (I guess it was a pretty bad idea to startle a witch.) Izuku caught himself thinking.

“Hey little Vulture.” She replied, giggling to herself a little at the nickname. She ended up calling Izuku little Vulture because he was in her words ‘just starting to spread his wings’ with magic and also because he was always scavenging for bones.

“Did you bring me a snack today Onee-chan?” He said giving her his best puppy dog eyes. His eyes being one of the only things on his person that wasn’t filthy. His green hair was unidentifiable as green under all the dirt. Caked on mud hid his freckles. And his clothes were beginning to tatter and fray. But his eyes. Those piercing green eyes won out over the filth that Izuku wore.

Yoko sighed, yielding before the puppy dog eyes, “Yes, vulture. I brought you a snack.” She relented, handing a banana to the child. Izuku happily peeled and dug into the fruit. Yoko smiling at the child eating his snack.

Once Izuku had finished his snack he talked almost at Yoko for a little while. Both of them simply enjoying each other’s company, when a small sobbing entered his mind. If he remembered correctly then that sobbing would echo in his mind when he was at his lowest. But… it also entered his mind the first time he called Yoko ‘Onee-chan’. He had to check his backpack for something.

Izuku had started carrying his loose collection of bone charms in a small backpack he scavenged. But in that backpack also resided the Heart. He reached into the backpack, grasped the heart. As he did he could clearly hear the crying get a little louder in his mind. Without revealing the heart to Yoko, he gave it a gentle squeeze while he looked at his big sister.

((She cares for you because she herself knows what it’s like to be an orphan.))

Izuku held his breath. (W-what was that about?) He thought as he squeezed the heart again.

((She knows what it’s like to go hungry, so she brings you food even when it isn’t convenient for her.))

The tears had begun to well up in Izuku’s eyes. Though his mother had died, he still ended up inheriting her emotional nature. He squeezed again.

((She loves you like her own little brother))

“You alright kid? You look like- WHOA!” She exclaimed as Izuku tackled her in a hug sobbing. “Hey hey hey hey hey what’s wrong? Where did this come from??” She tried to comfort him. Izuku just sobbed into Yoko as he embraced her.

“D-do you really think of me like a b-brother?” He asked in between choked sobs. Yoko trying her best to hide her surprise at his query.

“Of course I do little Vulture. How could I not with you coming to bother me almost every day?” She smiled at him as she spoke, which only made the tears come out more. They stayed like that until Izuku didn’t have any more tears to shed.

“Th-thank you Onee-chan.” Izuku was able to say, finally releasing Yoko from his hug.

“Hey it’s not a problem. I’ve got to watch out for my little bro after all don’t I? I'm just glad that I could be your hero.” She said with a smirk.

Izuku smiled back at her. “I should get going. Any longer and the others will get nervous, yeah?” He said getting up to dash away.

“Before you go.” She said grabbing his wrist,“I want you to promise me something, this may seem sudden but, If you get the chance to have a better life than this I want you to take it. I don’t want you worrying about me at all. I will be just fine on your own. If some hero comes and helps you out of this terrible life of ours you go for it. Can you promise me that?”

Hearing the sincerity in Yoko’s words all Izuku could do is nod. She let go of his wrist and Izuku set off, blinking to and from buildings to make up for the fact that he wasn’t really that athletic.

Izuku had made significant progress with his magic as well. Blink was a fairly simple spell but it had its nuisances. To use any spell you had to have enough spirit to cast it. Blink was easy enough to cast that if you waited a short while after using it you could recover the energy that you used, making it virtually free. But you could, in a pinch, blink multiple times in quick succession. That would drain away at your spirit. If you’re spiritually exhausted, then you can’t cast magic. Since meeting Yoko Izuku had gotten quite good at rationing out his spirit, ensuring that he could always blink. But as Izuku dashed across the roofs and alleys he heard sobbing again, but this time it wasn’t in his head. This time it came from a girl about his age with blonde hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time there will be Toga. Yay. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Meeting a Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku finds and helps a young girl by the name of Himiko Toga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self harm for a good cause in this chapter. Be warned.

Izuku looked down on this crying girl. She had to be close to his age and it was bad enough that there was one homeless orphan running around Naruhata. Izuku dug in his backpack for the heart. Squeezing it a few times while looking at the girl.

((She’s so thirsty its driving her mad.))

((Her parents abandoned her for being a monster.))

((She understands why no one wants to be her friend. But she’s still so lonely.))

Izuku found himself feeling really bad all of a sudden. He sympathized with all of the girls secrets. So Izuku resolved to be this girl’s hero. Just like how Yoko had been for him. He blinked down into the alleyway to approach her.

Himiko Toga was distraught. She never really had friends, not after her quirk manifested. But now she didn’t even have parents. Or a home. It had been a good while since she had any blood and she was beginning to lose it. Then she heard a soft voice. “U-um. Are you okay?” said the voice. It sounded like a young boy’s voice. Peeking at the voice’s position she saw Izuku, a filthy boy that was approaching slowly.

“G-go away.” She cried at him curling in on herself.

“Hey I just want to help.” he said seating himself at the opposite end of the alley. “I saw you crying and I wanted to try and help you out. I know it can be lonely and scary out here. But… I think everything can be better if you have a friend.” He smiled. “Oh! I’m Izuku Midoriya by the way.”

Toga was somewhat at a loss for words. “Y-you don’t want to be my friend. I’m a monster.” She said curling in on herself even more.

“Why? You’re not a monster. You just look sad and like you need a friend.” He said angling his head curiously.

“I-It’s my quirk. It’s called Transform… If I drink a person’s blood then I can look like them for a while. But… It also makes me crave blood or I get violent….” She said fully expecting the nice dirty boy to get up and run away at the revelation. What she didn’t expect was his stunned reaction and wide green eyes.

“That’s so cool! So you could turn into a villain and then walk right up to their friends and take them all out? That’s really really cool! You have such an amazing quirk!” He said, stunning Toga further into silence. No one had ever reacted like that to her quirk. Her old friends, her parents, her doctor all reacted with disgust. But this boy was amazed at it. Then his expression turned sour and she once again braced herself for the worst. “You said it makes you crave blood… How long has it been since you last had any?”

“T-too long…” Again she braced herself for the boy to stand and run from her, but he didn’t. He seemed to think to himself muttering something that she couldn’t make out.

“Would mine do?” He asked curiously.

“Would yours do what?” She asked, completely confused.

“My blood. If you drank some of my blood would that help you?” He asked as if it was a completely normal thing to offer a stranger some of your blood to drink. Once again Himiko was stunned silent.

“Y-you would do that for me? B-but why?” She sputtered at him. Uncurling from the little ball she had turned herself into.

“Because you need help. And I wanna be a hero who helps people! So I’m gonna be a hero today and help you.” He said, scooting himself right next to her. He fiddled in his backpack for a second or two before pulling out a used Swiss Army Knife. (I was gonna see if I could make my own bone charms with this. Well I’m glad I have it now.) “Oh. You won’t get sick from this will you?” He asked innocently.

Himiko shook her head. “I’m immune to blood borne pathogens or something like that. That’s one of the only things the doctors did tell me about my quirk.” She said dejectedly.

“Okay!” Izuku said cheerfully as he flicked open the knife and ran the blade across his wrist, a little river of blood floating up as he hissed from the pain. He tucked his knife away in his backpack and offered his wrist to Himiko. “Sorry if it’s a little messy. It’s the best I could do.”

Himiko in that moment really didn’t care. It had been too long since she had blood. She took his wrist and suckled on it. Izuku just sat next to her with his arm out. When she had enough she lapped up the rest of the blood and retreated away from his arm. “Th-thanks. Midoriya…” She said behind a faint little blush.

Izuku smiled again, “No problem. I was just happy I could help.” He said, as he scavenged a clean enough scrap of cloth and wrapped up his wound to heal. Then he sat back next to Himiko. “Feeling better now?”

“Well. I’m feeling level headed. I’m still scared to be out on the streets without a home…” She said bitterly.

“Yeah. I won’t lie to you it’s pretty bad. But I think it’s easier when you have friends. Now you have one!” He smiled at her as he spoke.

“You would really want to be my friend?” Himiko said sadly.

“O-only i-if you wanted to be. I-I didn’t want to force you or a-anything,” He sputtered. As if she would not want to be his friend for some stupid reason.

“I’d be happy to call you my friend Midoriya.” She said sincerely.

“C-cool.” He smoothly replied.

They sat together in silence for a minute before Himiko piped up. “Did you think I wouldn’t want to be your friend?”

“T-that….. Um….. Sorta.” He meekly replied.

“Why?”

“Well… Before my mom died and I was out here I was diagnosed as quirkless. Then all of my friends didn’t want to be my friends anymore. I was bullied for a bit so. I guess I just didn’t know if you’d still wanna be friends with a quirkless deku like me.” Izuku said sadly. Himiko was stunned into silence once again. This time she was appalled at how such a kindhearted boy could be treated like that.

“Yes I still want to be your friend. I don’t care that you’re quirkless. You saved me. Maybe that’s a little selfish. But I don’t care. We’re friends now. No take backs.” Himiko said, coming out of her shell a little. She let her personality try and bring Izuku out of his sadness and it surprisingly worked.

“Thanks uh… You never actually told me your name.” Izuku said with a queasy smile.

“Oh! Silly me. I’m Himiko Toga.” The girl who was finally revealed as Himiko stated.

“Well thanks Toga-chan.” Izuku said with a small but still satisfied smile.

“Ooh! I liked that. But I would prefer it more if you called me Himiko. Or if you made a cute nickname from that. Can I call you Izu-kun?” She asked with a great deal of enthusiasm.

“S-sure you can H-himi-chan.” Izuku said, Himiko’s energy brightening up Izuku’s own.

“Friends it is then Izu-kun!” Himiko said content with herself. Totally oblivious to Izuku’s nerves.

“A-alright then.” Izuku said with a giggle as the sad crying Himiko Toga replaced with the seemingly infinitely excitable Himi-chan.

They sat there for a little while longer. They spoke on a few topics before the conversation did finally come back to Izuku’s quirk. “So Izu-kun. You said you were quirkless right? How are you gonna be a hero?” She gasped, “Are you gonna be the world’s first quirkless hero!?” She bounced excitedly.

“In a way.” Izuku explained. “See. I do have magic. But the Outsider and Yoko Onee-chan say that magic and quirks are really different.” He was going to continue before he slumped over. “You probably don’t believe me anyways.”

“No no. Show me!” Himiko gleefully exclaimed.

Izuku got up from next to Himiko and took a few steps before blinking right next to Himiko and sitting down again. Himiko was impressed. “Oh WOW! Izu-kun that was so cool! All that and you don’t even have a quirk? You’re so cool Izu-kun!” She exclaimed. Izuku was honestly surprised. The few people he told about the specifics of his power either knew he was telling the truth like the Naruhata witches, or thought he was just a dumb kid. For Himiko to believe him meant so much to him. Enough that he decided to give her a hug. “Eh? Izu-kun what’s gotten into you?” She sputtered.

“Just. Thank you. For believing me. And for believing in me.” He whispered to her.

She returned the hug, “How could I not believe in the hero that saved me Izu-kun?” She said and a tear rolled down her eye. Izuku would have been bawling, but he used up all his tears earlier today with Yoko. Something else was sobbing though. The voice of the heart in Izuku’s mind.


	4. Meeting a Ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young graduate of Yuuei get's involved. His name is Shota Aizawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank/blame DominusLucario for the direction I am taking things moving forward. I was going to have Knuckleduster be Izuku's father figure but then I realized I don't know enough about Vigilantes to do that. So this.
> 
> Yall should also read Shadow and Flame by DominusLucario. That definitely inspired the direction that I'm taking things going forward.
> 
> Now back to your regularly scheduled program.

A few weeks passed like this. Izuku scavenged for bone charms and runes as he was able to collect them. He visited Yoko regularly and he and Himiko played together a lot. Izuku had started to develop a scar where he cut himself to help Himiko but he wore it like a badge of honor. There was one more thing that Izuku did whenever the opportunity presented itself. He would watch heroes and villains fight in the flesh. He would blink to a safe place and watch as good versus evil unfolded before him. It was way better than reading the papers he could scavenge long after the fact.

That Izuku was watching pro heroes and vigilantes was not lost on some of the more attentive heroes. ‘The Green Eyed Ghost’ was what some of the more dramatic heroes called him. But rumors of a young boy watching hero fights close up and then disappearing began to circulate amongst heroes. Some heroes tried to pursue the Ghost and didn’t find him. Others treated him like a unicorn. Winking or grandstanding a little just for him.

Shota Aizawa, being a newly minted hero fresh out of Yuuei didn’t have the same opinion of most heroes. Shota was determined to find the Ghost. A few things about the stories he heard didn’t add up. The times that the Ghost watched heroes was all over the place. Some in the middle of the night. Some in broad daylight during school hours. Something about the Ghost didn’t click. Shota aspired to be the one to solve that mystery. Though if he was being true to himself he didn’t know why.

Shota himself actually chased the Ghost once. Much like other reports, chasing the Ghost didn’t really work. The second time he noticed the kid watching him he gave the kid a little wink. “You alright kid?” He asked up at the bright green eyes. The boy nodded. “You call for me if anything’s not alright you hear?” Another nod. “Alright problem child…” Shota turned to run off but he stopped himself and thought for a second.

(Just having him yell out might not work so good…..) “Problem child!” The eyes returned to him, Shota thought to himself that he likely just grabbed his attention before he vanished. “If I get you a panic button would you carry it?” The kid seemed to be thinking, shifting around in the shadows as he muttered something that Shota couldn’t understand. “I just want to make sure you’re safe kid.” He said trying to calm the kid down. After a little more pondering, the boy nodded. “Alright. I’ll leave it for you the next time I see you. Stay out of trouble till then you hear?” Was said, followed by enthusiastic nodding from the boy. With that Shota dashed off to pursue more villains to beat.

Izuku was beside himself. He got to talk to a pro hero! He was even getting a souvenir for it! But he was also worried. A panic button meant that he might actively be bothering a pro hero on duty. What he was doing wasn’t hurting anyone. And if Izuku was going to be a hero one day he needed to know a few moves. With that thought came another though. (If you die before you get to be a hero then that would be an awful shame.) So Izuku made his decision to keep ahold of the panic button that Eraserhead was going to give him.

The next day actually Izuku was so excited that he started trailing Eraserhead. He used his blink to travel across inconvenient gaps or easy to spot places. To his credit he had learned a thing or two about being sneaky. It actually took Eraser head about three crimes to notice the ‘Ghost’ that was fallowing him.

“Hey, Problem Child.” Said the scarfed hero, setting down a little device. “I got you a little something extra. Hope you don’t mind.” He said before putting down another item and dashing off to do more good elsewhere.

Izuku waited for a moment or two to make sure no one else was around before blinking, picking up the presents, and blinking back to his hiding spot. In his hands was a panic button as promised, and a juice box. The heart cooed softly in his mind at the second present.

From that day forward, Izuku went out to do his usual activities with a touch more boldness. It was nice to have a hero at your back. But Izuku also didn’t want to bother Eraserhead so he kept the panic button close, while not being so bold that it became a sort of crutch. Maybe a month went by like this, before trouble reared its ugly head.

“You there. Fuck are you doing down here? Don’t you know it isn’t safe?” Said the thug. This particular thug stood maybe 6’5 and had a shark mutant quirk. Izuku hadn’t been paying enough attention as he ate his scavenged meal for the night and got caught in hostile territory.

“I-I’m sorry.” Squeaked the small Izuku trying not to make himself a threat.

“I seen you around this place before ain’t I? I told you to beat it then too! Maybe I think I ought to kill ya to keep from repeating myself.” Said the thug cracking his knuckles.

Izuku’s hand flicked to his panic button, he pressed it and tried to stall for time. “Y-you really don’t have to do that do you? I-I’ll never come around here again. P-promise. P-please just let me go!” He pleaded. Despite the stutter in his voice he was perfectly level headed. Everything coming out of Izuku’s mouth was a gambit. A bit to buy more seconds for Eraserhead to come and save him. Of course Izuku wasn’t just going to run away. He clenched his branded hand into a fist and welled up the power of the void. Ready to blink away.

“Heh. Sorry kid. I been itchin to kill something right now. And you gave me a reason. Not like anyone’ll miss you right!?” He shouted leveling a punch at Izuku. Izuku reached out and released the energy, blinking away a small distance away and began to run. “HEY! You ain’t getting away that easy!” Shouted the thug who began to pursue.

Izuku kept glancing back at the pursuing thug. It would slow him down, but he needed to know how close the thug was to him to blink away accordingly. If the thug grabbed him there wouldn’t be anything he could do to escape due to Blink affecting anything that Izuku touches at the time.

So Izuku ran through alleyways, blinking and dodging as best he could. But he was running out of spirit. His time was running out slowly but surely. Izuku began to panic. (Will Eraserhead be able to get here in time? Is he even coming to help? Oh god what if this thug had a jamming quirk or something!??) Izuku’s mind ran a mile a minute on thoughts like that. But He swallowed his fear and continued to run. However, despite Izuku’s knowledge of the streets. He found himself at a dead end.

“You sure are a brat making me run all this way just to pop your head like a grape.” Said the thug, walling off the only escape route. “Now be a good little mouse and fucking DIE!”

The exclamation of death made Izuku flinch more so than the charging shark man. Izuku hadn’t thought of Bakugou for a long while now, and now was not the time to be thinking about him. Izuku had almost run out of Spirit, maybe enough for one last burst. But running would only take Izuku so far. So he took a different approach.

Izuku blinked forward, blinking through his opponent’s offensive assault and punched him as hard as he could. Right in the balls.

The Shark thug recoiled, doing his best job not to hurl. He staggered back a couple steps, Izuku attempting to dash past him as he faltered. The Shark Thug seemed to be good at keeping up his guard however, as Izuku was grappled by his collar, hoisted with two arms above the Shark Thug’s head and thrown at the dead end wall. The impact hurt a bit, but Izuku had learned how to take a beating. Though it had been a while his body had not forgotten how to sustain the damge, nor had it forgotten how to get back up again.

“I was…. Just gonna….. Kill you…… Now I gotta make it hurt.” He said as he released a punch at Izuku. Izuku braced, but he never felt the hit. Instead he heard the Shark Thug scream in agony. As he opened his eyes he saw Eraserhead on top of the Shark Thug, who was completely restrained by Eraserhead’s capture weapon.

“E-Eraserhead!!” Izuku bawled running over to the hero and capturing him in a hug.

“Yeah it’s me problem child. Hey hey hey everything’s gonna be okay. You’re safe now.” Eraserhead said as he consoled the crying child. Five minutes had passed and Izuku had finally calmed down enough. “We’ll let the police take out the trash. How about you come with me for right now? Does that sound okay?” Izuku frantically nodded as Eraserhead picked up the boy and carried him to safety.


	5. Housing with a Ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being saving Izuku Midoriya from the Shark Thug, Shota Aizawa makes a big decision.

“His name is Izuku Midoriya and he’s been presumed dead for a little more than a year.”

Shota was shocked to hear that. Even as the words came out of the detective’s mouth. Shota had worked with this detective a couple times. Young man, recently graduated, far better groomed than Shota himself. But Shota didn’t really remember the guy’s name. “What do you mean by that??”

“Well. From what his record shows… He was taken by the Faceless gang. The only reason we know that is because we had the Faceless hideout bugged and they mentioned him by name.” The detective clicked a few places in the boy’s file and pulled up an audio recording.

“Hello, Hisashi Midoriya?.......... This is a ransom call. We have your son……. What do you mean you don’t have a son? I’m looking right at the brat……… You think we won’t kill the bastard? ……………. Alright. That fucker won’t pay. He doesn’t give a shit or something. Just fuckin get rid of the kid I guess.”

“An hour later the Hideout was raided by Endeavor. None of the bodies were identifiable. So it would appear he was marked as presumed dead. We’ll get that fixed ASAP.” The detective said, typing away at something.

“Alright. What else can you tell me about the kid?” Shota pondered.

“Well… His birthday is July 15th. He used to live in Mustafu. He’s quirkless….” Izuku flinched at the mention of that. “… His blood type is O. What else do you need to know?”

“I need to know what I have to do to assume guardianship of him.” He said stoically.

“W-what? W-why would you do that for me Eraserhead sir?” Izuku said, flailing softly in Shota’s arms.

“Because, and you’ll have to excuse my language. There is no way in hell I am going to just send you back to live in the streets. Not when I can do something about it.” He said to Izuku, glancing over the relevant paperwork that the detective passed him.

“B-b-but I-I-I….” Izuku couldn’t seem to get out words and tears were welling up in his eyes.

“Izuku.” Shota said, looking into Izuku’s bright green eyes. “Just let me save you right now okay?”

“O-Okay…” Izuku conceded.

“I’m gonna put you down now so I can sign these papers. You hang onto my leg alright?” Shota said with all the sincerity he could muster. Talking to kids wasn’t exactly something he had to do often. But he was doing his best to make a breakthrough.

“Okay.” Little Izuku nodded. Shota set Izuku down and Izuku grabbed Shota’s pants. Shota got to reading and he got to signing. Seeing as Shota rescued Izuku from a lethal assaulter and that his only living parent was abroad Shota was allowed to take Izuku home that day.

“Um… Mister Eraserhead sir?” Izuku said looking up with those big green puppy eyes.

“What’s up problem child?” Shota said kneeling down to Izuku.

“Thank you for saving me… I really appreciate it… But there’s someone out there who needs saving more than me. Her name is Himiko Toga. She’s about the same age as me, but she has a really cool quirk. She can transform into other people by drinking their blood. But she needs to drink some every once in a while or she does stuff she doesn’t like to. We always used to meet in the alley where we met. It’s only three blocks that way.” Izuku pointed. “I’m grateful for you saving me b-but could you please save her instead?” Izuku pleaded seconds away from tears.

Shota pulled Izuku in for another hug. “You would make such a great hero if you went for it Izuku. You have the perfect temperament for it. But the thing it, you don’t have to be miserable for someone else to be happy. I promise you that I’ll help save your friend. But I’m not going to trade her for you. You’re safe now, okay?” Shota promised Izuku softly, and Izuku broke down in another mess of tears. Shota could’ve sworn he heard a woman sobbing too. Somewhere further away? Must have been his imagination.

Today was a very strange day for Izuku. First he was almost killed and now he was being sheltered by a pro hero. Pretty much a 50/50 split for good day or bad day. Eraserhead stopped at a nearby outlet store to get Izuku a new shirt, and a pair of shorts. He said that they would go shopping for more clothes tomorrow. Izuku couldn’t believe someone as amazing as Eraserhead would go so far for him.

It wasn’t long before they arrived at Eraserhead’s apartment. It wasn’t much. A simple one bed one bath with a living space. It was far better than the streets that Izuku had been sleeping on though. “Alright kid. First a bath. Then we’ll head to bed. Unless you’re hungry. Are you hungry?” Eraserhead asked. As if in response Izuku’s stomach grumbled. “Yeah. Hungry. We’ll eat first. It won’t be anything too special. I myself am pretty much comfortable with anything.” He said setting Izuku down and heading to the kitchen to make some cup ramen.

Izuku wandered around the apartment living space. It was nice. Izuku dug into his backpack to clutch the Heart.

((This place is safe.))

The Heart seemed to know secrets about every nook and cranny in the world. He would not betray its information today. Izuku relaxed a little bit. “Ramen is ready Izuku.” Eraserhead said softly enough to get Izuku’s attention but not loud enough to startle. Izuku skulked over to the chair that Eraserhead pulled out for him and seated himself. Eraserhead pushed his chair in and sat himself opposite Izuku.

The ramen really wasn’t anything special. But to Izuku it tasted like bliss. Eating only garbage and the occasional snack from Yoko made real food taste incredibly good to him. He ate the entire cup of ramen no questions asked. “Th-thank you Eraserhead sir.” Izuku sheepishly said.

“Call me Shota when I’m not working, alright kid?” Shota said.

“Y-you’re sure that’s alright?” Izuku sheepishly asked.

“If it wasn’t I wouldn’t have said it’s alright. You can call me Shota.” Shota replied calmly.

“O-Okay. Thank you Shota-san.” Izuku continued sheepishly.

“You’re welcome kid. Let’s clean you up and then you can go to bed.” Shota said getting up from the table, offering Izuku his hand. Izuku gently grasped the hand and Shota led Izuku to the bathroom. “Would you like me to help you?” Shota asked. Izuku nodded, embarrassed. He hadn’t ever cleaned himself before. Before he was homeless he always had his mom to help and once he was homeless the thought of washing himself never really occurred.

(How would Hizashi go about something like this?) Shota thought to himself as an idea struck him. “Hey Izuku. You like Heroes right?” Shota asked. Izuku instantly began to nod excitedly. “Alright then. Well. It seems that you’re being attacked by a dirt villain. A villain that I’m gonna defeat.” He said as theatrically as he could muster, which really wasn’t very. Izuku was eating it up though, finally excited to get clean.

Shota did not expect cleaning the young boy to be so damn hard. He did not expect for it to take the better part of an hour. He did not expect his bathroom to look like a bomb detonated inside it. But more than any of that, he didn’t expect not to care about any of that.

Shota was thrilled. The boy was finally acting his age and giggling and having fun. Once he got clean Shota could tell he was malnourished, his hair was green and he had a strange tattoo on his left hand. The malnutrition Shota could fix with time, the hair was an interesting surprise, and the tattoo could be a question for a later day. Shota got the boy tucked into bed shortly after the war in the bathroom with the ‘dirt villain’.

“If you need anything just ask me okay Izuku?” Shota said to the boy, tucked into the one bed in the apartment. Izuku nodded drowsily as he drifted off to what Shota could imagine being his first good sleep in a long long while.

Shota got right to work. He scheduled a doctor’s appointment. Looked around for bigger apartments in the area. Scouted schools to enroll at. He was in. This kid would have a life starting now and it would be a good life too. He should probably be eating better as well. Shota groaned.

Eraser: I need to learn how to cook.  
Coach Boomer: Nemuri, it has happened. The rapture is here.  
Behave: What’s going on, Shota!?  
Eraser: Both of you calm down. I’m just sheltering a kid. I can’t just give him cup ramen every day.

Shota declined the two incoming calls from each of his friends.

Eraser: No. The kid is sleeping now. I’m not having you wake him up. Will you two help me learn to cook?  
Behave: Only if we get to meet him  
Coach Boomer: Yeah that.

Shota exhaled a heavy sigh.

Eraser: Only if he’s okay with it. Deal?  
Coach Boomer: Deal.  
Behave: Fiiiiiine.  
Eraser: Alright. I’m going to bed now.  
Coach Boomer: Wait it’s like the middle of the day for you isn’t it?  
Eraser: I’m going to bed now.

Shota lie down on the couch in the living room. (This is gonna be a wild ride.) He thought to himself. In hindsight he wouldn’t trade it for anything. But there was one more thing Shota had to do before he could sleep for the night. He picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Hey Kan. I need to talk to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.


	6. Meeting a Succubus and a Loudmouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shota takes Izuku shopping, and Shota's friends from school show up to bother them.

Izuku woke up slowly, surrounded by warmth and softness. He couldn’t remember where he fell asleep but if he could he would fall asleep here again. Good sleeping spots are really hard to find after all. Then he remembered everything that happened last night. The Shark Thug, Eraserhead and everything in-between. Izuku startled awake just a little.

Izuku put on his new clothes, they actually felt comfy. Then again wearing the same fraying outfit for a year straight is of course going to feel worse than new clothes. He stepped out into the living area to find Shota drinking a cup of coffee tapping away at his laptop. “Good morning.” He said grinning at Izuku. “Sleep well?”

“Y-yeah. Really well Era- I mean Shota-san.” Izuku said.

“And your clothes fit you alright for now?” He asked shutting the laptop.

“Yes.” He answered bluntly.

“That’s good. We’ll be going to get more in a few minutes. Before we go I wanted to ask you something.” He said squatting down to talk to Izuku face to face. “Some of my friends, other pro heroes, would like to meet you. Are you okay if they come shopping with us?”

“Heroes want to meet me? Why??” Izuku said sort of panicked.

“Nothing bad. They’re just curious. They like kids and they want to meet you.” Shota explained.

“A-alright.” Izuku said.

“You are very brave Izuku. You’re a good kid. Let’s get ready to go to the mall. We’ll get breakfast there. Sound good?” Said a now standing and preparing Shota.

“Mhmm…. Uh….. Where’s my backpack?” Izuku asked sheepishly.

“It’s over on that chair.” Shota said pointing at the backpack draped over the backside of a nearby chair, as promised. Izuku scampered over and equipped his backpack, immediately feeling the effect of his selected bone charms. “While we’re out do you wanna get a new backpack?” Shota asked.

“Um. If it’s not too much trouble Shota-san.” Izuku replied politely.

“We’ll see what we can do once we’re there. First thing will be shoes, then breakfast. Sound like a plan?” Shota said prepared to go out. Izuku nodded his acceptance of the plan and out to the mall they went.

The mall was a lot to take in. There were so many people and so many colors and lights and sounds. “You okay kid?” Shota asked concerned.

“Yeah. There’s just so much stuff!” Izuku said in awe. Shota chuckled a little at the six year old’s amusement. True to Shota’s word they went and got shoes first. Shota said that he could pick whatever he liked as long as it fit him. So naturally Izuku chose the red boots. After shoes came breakfast, which at this time of day was actually lunch. 

The two made their way to the food court. There were so many different vendors it made it very difficult for Izuku to decide. Shota, sensing Izuku’s unease knelt down and asked Izuku his favorite food. Izuku remembered that his favorite food was Katsudon. With a selection made, Shota led Izuku to the right place to order his first Katsudon in a year.

“Looks like they’re already here.” Shota said looking at his phone. “Are you ready to meet your new biggest fans Izuku?” Shota asked. Izuku nodded cautiously and they marched towards a table.

Sitting at said table was a blond man with his hair in a ponytail and a woman with dark purple hair. “Hey!” The blond began, “There is our favorite ghoul. And there’s the little-“ “OH MY GOD HE’S SO CUTE!” The woman interrupted, scooting out of her seat to tackle Izuku in a hug. Shota grabbing her by the collar to prevent her from doing so.

“Are you stupid? You can’t just swarm him the second you see him Kayama. Give him space.” Shota demanded, dragging Kayama back to her seat.

“He’s not a cornered dog Aizawa! I just want to give him a hug.” The woman stated, resisting Aizawa’s attempts to return her to her seat. The blond man sitting with a content grin on his face.

“No. He’s not comfortable being rushed. Sit your ass down and I’ll explain.” Aizawa said, getting the woman to sit down with a pout.

“Language Aizawa.” The blond teased.

“Shut it Yamada.” Aizawa retorted, ushering Izuku to sit adjacent the two eccentric heroes. “Izuku. This is Nemuri Kayama and Hizashi Yamada. They’re the pro heroes Midnight and Present Mic. And this is why I wanted to ask you if you wanted to meet them first, because they’re idiots.” Shota said deadpan, eliciting some complaining from the adjacent heroes and a small giggle from Izuku, which pleased Shota. “You two… This is Izuku Midoriya, the Green Eyed Ghost. Or whatever.”

This seemed to create surprised reactions out of the two heroes. Shota cast his usual scowl in their direction. “Before you even start. Do not raise your voices. I’m pretty sure the kid isn’t used to getting much positive attention. Speak softly.” The venom left his voice as he turned to speak to Izuku. “You eat your food okay? I’m right here you don’t need to freeze.” The sincerity of Shota’s voice loosened Izuku from fear and he began to eat his food quite merrily once he had his first bite.

“So… The Green Eyed Ghost?” Kayama asked.

“Yup.” Shota said, opening up a juice box and taking a swig.

“Why him?” Yamada then asked.

Shota shrugged. “He needed help.”

This went on for a few minutes. Kayama or Yamada asking a question and Shota giving a quick reply. Izuku was paying attention but didn’t understand all of the conversation. Somewhat because he had all of his attention focused on the food. Eventually Kayama and Yamada focused their attentions to little Izuku.

“So little listener. Anything else we should know about you?” Yamada said behind his usual grin.

“Huh? I-I don’t know. Sh-Shota-san probably told you everything important.” Izuku said sheepishly.

There was a small silence at the table before Kayama spoke up. “Would it be alright if I gave you a hug?”

Izuku stammered at the sudden request. It wasn’t that he didn’t want a hug he just didn’t know if it was okay to be hugged by a pro hero and also a stranger. “I-if you want to…” He finally answered, Kayama getting up, sitting next to him, and softly hugging him. Izuku was stunned. It felt very nice. It felt so safe in Midnight’s arms. He shed a tear or two as he gripped back as hard as he could afraid that he would lose her.

“Hey we’re not gonna go anywhere Midoriya-kun. We’re friends after all right?” Kayama asked casually.

“Y-you would want to be friends with me?” Izuku asked meekly, tears in his eyes.

“Of course. Yamada wants to be your friend too.” She stated.

“B-but you’re acting so different around me… And and I’m just a quirkless deku… No one would want to be friends with me…..” He said, immediately feeling guilty as he remembered Himiko and what she said. There were some people out there who didn’t care. But Midnight and Present Mic probably weren’t those kinds of people.

“We’re acting funny because we don’t want to frighten you. Aizawa is being a bit protective of you right now. I don’t really know what that other thing means. We don’t really care that you’re quirkless. We care that you’re safe and that you’re happy.” She reassured him.

“Th-thank you so much Kayama-san…” He said in-between choked sobs.

“Hey, if Shota lets you call him by his first name then you can do the same for me.” Nemuri said smiling.

“Same here little listener.” Came the confident voice of Hizashi.

The hug went on for a little longer until Izuku was ready to be released. “Um. Shota-san?” Izuku said, having long finished his Katsudon.

“Yeah, kid?” Shota said still sipping away at his juice box.

“Were you able to rescue Himiko-chan?” Izuku asked hopefully.

“The girl you told me about at the police station? Yeah. Would you like to see her soon?” Shota asked, Izuku nodding enthusiastically. “Once you and her are both settled, we’ll get you two together for a play date. Sound good?” Izuku nodded again once, determined to see his friend again. The adults at the table would find the action quite adorable. “Alright problem child. Ready to finish shopping?” Another nod from Izuku and they were off.

Izuku had a blast all through the rest of the day. He got a grand assortment of colorful and comfy clothes, posters of All Might, Midnight, and Present Mic and a few toys as well. Nemuri and Hizashi were delegated the role of pack mule but they both seemed alright with the development. All the adults here were just happy to see Izuku so happy.

When it came to the topic of a new backpack, Izuku was quick to transfer his goods into a new backpack, All Might branded, but he did it when no one was looking. He really liked his new guardian and friends. If they saw he was carrying around a human heart and a pile of bones they might run for the hills.

Izuku was the happiest he had been in a long time. He didn’t even realize how tired he was until the excitement died down. Falling asleep on the way home was easy when the people around you made you feel so safe.


	7. Meeting a Doctor and a Megalomaniac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shota schedules a doctor's appointment for Izuku. A fellow Occultist reveals themselves.

Izuku woke up in Shota’s bed again. How that happened was a bit of a fright for little Izuku, he had only fallen asleep on the way back from the mall. He adventured out of the bedroom back into the living space. Shota was indeed there, napping on the couch. At least he was until the creaking of the door snapped him awake. Grabbing his capture weapon.

“S-sorry I didn’t mean to wake you!” Izuku sputtered.

“It’s alright.” Shota said rubbing his eyes and putting down his capture weapon. “I usually sleep during the day. Then again I didn’t get much sleep then either.” He chuckled a little bit. “How about some breakfast?” He asked getting his feet on the ground and cracking open a box of pop tarts. It was not an elegant solution but Shota hadn’t gotten to that step in the plan yet. Healthy breakfasts could come once Izuku was settled in. Seeing as Shota planned on uprooting his life for the kid, he wasn’t going to start with healthy breakfasts when there were more important things to do first.

Izuku happily waddled to a chair and accepted a pop tart and nibbled on it happily. Shota was incredibly satisfied with his life choices as he retrieved a juice box for the boy as well. “We’re going to go see a doctor today.” He said poking the straw into the juice box and handing it to Izuku.

“D-do we have to?” Izuku said meekly, Shota was not thrilled that Izuku’s attitude could go from A to B so fast.

“Yes. I need to know if you’re all healthy. You were out on the streets for a year Izuku.” He said with worry in his voice, Izuku still shuffled uncomfortably. “Tell you what. I’m gonna pull some strings to make sure we see the best person for the job.” Shota said, with that Izuku seemed to loosen up a bit. (Kids aren’t that hard.) He thought to himself as Izuku returned to nibbling his pop tart.

When Izuku had been told they were going to a doctor today, he did not expect to be at the steps of Yuuei University. Seeing as it was the Alma Mater of so many successful heroes, Izuku didn’t really ever expect to see this place up close. “Seeing as you seemed a little scared about seeing a doctor, I called in a favor to Dean Nezu. I shudder to think what he’s going to ask in return…” Shota said staring off into the middle distance. Izuku could surmise that the Dean was someone to be feared indeed.

Izuku adorned his visitor’s pass and they went to the nurse’s office, where the awaiting Doctor Chiyo was. “Aizawa, you know I’m not a pediatrician. What’s this about?” Chiyo quizzed.

“Sorry to bother you Recovery Girl. It seems that little Izuku here is a little hesitant to trust doctors. I thought it might be better to choose someone that I would trust with my own life. Plus, Izuku is a bit of a hero fan boy.” Shota explained as Izuku stared wide eyed from behind Shota’s legs at Recovery Girl.

“H-hi Recovery Girl!” He stated excitedly but not loudly.

“Hello there to you as well Little Midoriya. Come on then, up on the table we’re not getting any younger.” Said the nurse of Yuuei. Izuku was quick to leave Shota’s side and submit to Chiyo’s testing.

There really wasn’t anything too invasive. A few pokes to take some blood and the checkup was complete. Shota and Izuku were just waiting on Chiyo’s final report. “Nervous?” Shota asked Izuku.

“A little…” Izuku admitted, kicking his feet.

“Don’t be. How about after this we go get ice cream?” Shota suggested. (What has this kid done to me?) Shota found himself thinking as he realized what he just said. His friends would likely tease him ceaselessly.

“Can we really?” Izuku shined.

“Absolutely.” Shota couldn’t go and bury his emotions now. Then Chiyo entered the room looking grim, and Shota had wished he let his emotions die.

“Calm yourself Aizawa. The word is…. Well I just don’t know. Allow me to explain.” Chiyo said handing a report to Shota. “The boy is frankly above average. As for the reason why I can’t really explain it. He’s malnourished but that should go away with a better diet. However his musculature is denser and his adrenal gland is bigger than in most normal people. As for how or why I cannot explain it.” She explained.

“Could it be the manifestation of a quirk?” Shota asked, skimming over the report.

“No. Definitely not. I ran more than just the foot x-ray test. Every test I ran came back negative for a quirk, which is why this mutation has me baffled.” She responded

Izuku looked like he was receding back into his shell, avoiding eye contact and curling up into a ball. Shota noticed. “Hey. Everything is fine Izuku.” Shota honestly didn’t know if everything was fine himself though. A positive diagnosis with no explanation can be just as bad as a negative one given time to stew.

“I believe I can be of assistance!” Piped a small but mighty voice from the door of the nurse’s office. A small white animal in a nice suit. “It is I! Nezu, the one who could be a dog or a mouse or a bear, but more importantly... I'm the Dean!" He said strutting into the office like he owned the place, which… he technically did. “Doctor Shuzenji, what do you make of the tattoo on Midoriya’s hand?” He spoke confidently.

“There isn’t anything anomalous about it. It’s just a tattoo of some strange marking. It’s healed marvelously for a street tattoo. Though I have half a mind to smack the kid upside the head for getting a tattoo at his age.” She said sternly yet with a lifetime of medical wisdom.

“Well I believe I know what this marking is! It is the mark of the Outsider, a symbol of magical power from another age. If I am correct, then it is possible that our young friend here has some supernatural powers!” He said very chipper. Izuku on the other hand was mortified. Chiyo was in disbelief. Shota was a mixed bag it would seem. Izuku couldn’t really read Shota.

Izuku began to panic. (Oh no if they find out how peculiar I am then they’ll throw me out again. But they know that I don’t have a quirk so I can’t pretend that it’s all a quirk. And even if I could pretend it was a quirk Shota san could use erasure and I would still be able to blink. Why did I have to get Bloodthirsty and Strength from the mark? I should’ve just waited until I was a hero and…. Oh no what is Shota-san going to think of me now??) He thought.

Shota grabbed Izuku tight, hugging him close. “Please don’t even think things like that Izuku.” He said, squeezing Izuku close.

“I-I muttered all that didn’t I?” He stated embarrassed.

“Yes. But I’m so glad you did. Since you did I can tell you I don’t care about any of that. I don’t care if you’re a wizard. I just want you to be safe. I’m not ever going to abandon you over something so stupid.” Shota promised, as Izuku’s floodgates opened again. Izuku wondered if it was a bad thing that he was crying so much. But he quickly put aside the idea. He was far too happy for it to be that terrible.

“I’m so sorry Shota-san. I didn’t wanna lie to you. But I thought you’d think I was crazy if I told the truth!” Izuku cried out.

“I know kid. I’m not going to abandon you. I promise.” Shota vowed. Holding Izuku tight until the tears subsided. Eventually all went back to normal. Well as normal as a magic and Nezu filled room can be.

“I would recommend you keep up on your fluids if you’re going to cry that much. Letting out emotions is good but you should replenish your fluids.” Chiyo said offering Izuku a cup of water which he quickly drank.

“On the topic of magic then.” Nezu said. “You want to be a hero, yes Izuku?” He asked, almost baiting out the correct answer.

“M-more than ever Nezu-san.” Izuku spoke softly. Nezu squeaked happily at the honorifics.

“Such a polite boy. If only every child to come off the streets were so dignified.” He complimented before moving on. “I think for the purposes of this very special case we tell the government that your magic is in fact a quirk. Things will blow over far easier than if we try to explain to them the very concept of magic and deities. Not everyone has a copy of Anton Sokolov’s entire works and theses after all.” Nezu humbly bragged.

Shota nodded. “Thank you Dean, for everything you’ve done for us today.”

Nezu squeaked, “Think nothing of it. I love to see unique cases after all. I look forward to you coming to attend Yuuei one day Izuku!” He said with a wave and a turn. Nezu walked off out of the nurse’s office.

“Well that concludes your checkup with me Midoriya. And please Shota, try to find a proper pediatrician.” Chiyo said with an exhausted sigh, showing them the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I making Izuku cry too much? I dunno but it feels right. Maybe he'll stop soon i dunno.


	8. Meeting a Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shota and Izuku tour a few schools before landing on the right one.

The trip back home to Naruhata was mostly uneventful, Shota stopped for ice cream as promised. However the trip to and from Mustafu from Naruhata had eaten up most of the day. Shota would have liked to have gotten a little more done, but there wasn’t much that could be done about it now. Nezu said that the paperwork for filing Izuku’s new ‘quirk’ would be finalized by tomorrow. Better to let that go through then to try and look for schools without it. The revelation that Izuku was some kind of mage was a bit of a shock. Shota had seen occult activities before and Izuku didn’t really appear to indulge in any of the same eccentricities to his knowledge.

Not that any of those uncertainties made him falter. Shota was too committed to the boy’s happiness to stop now. The next step in Shota’s master plan was a school.

Waking up in Shota’s bed was starting to surprise Izuku less. He fell asleep safe, he woke up safe back at home. It was still a bit embarrassing thinking of how he got to the bed after falling asleep. Nevertheless, he put on some clothes and waddled into the living room to find Shota already awake at his laptop with a cup of coffee. “Ah. There you are, was wondering when you’d wake up.” He said pouring Izuku a bowl of cereal.

“How long was I asleep?” Izuku wondered nervously. Seating himself and beginning to eat the cereal that was offered to him.

“Oh not too long. I just only slept an hour so I was wondering when you would wake up.” He declared casually, mapping out a route to a couple locations on his laptop. Izuku wondered if that much sleep could be healthy. “So. Today we’re going to be visiting a few schools. I want to make sure that where you’ll be spending much of your time is a good fit.” He explained, Izuku just nodding along as per usual.

Izuku soon finished his breakfast and donned his backpack, setting out with Shota to tour schools.

Touring schools was really boring. That’s what Izuku was thinking at lunch. They had toured about three schools by now, each principal asking the same questions. It all felt very tedious to Izuku. Shota was nice or smart enough to go to a diner that served Katsu don for lunch. For that Izuku was grateful, it had made the entire day’s tedium so far worth it. “Any of these schools feel right to you Izuku?” Shota asked, digging into his own lunch, which was a Tonkotsu ramen. Izuku’s shrug said more than a thousand words. “Don’t worry. There are still a couple more to look at. We’ll find the right one.” Shota said before slurping down another bit of ramen. Izuku giggled at Shota’s slurping. Of course that caused Shota to slurp more. By the time the two had finished lunch their spirits had been reinvigorated to pursue the rest of the day.

Their next stop was just another on the list, Dagopa Elementary School. Izuku didn’t expect anything special. Especially since all the people they had spoken to so far didn’t really care about him. Izuku had used the heart on them all. It was a bit of a habit of his, to know who he was dealing with before he dealt with them. The principals of the three schools they had visited so far were all callous and indifferent.

Who greeted them at the entrance was a woman in maybe her forties with a fine figure and with red heels. She wore a perfectly formal dress. “Hello there, Aizawa-san is it?” She said extending a hand, which Shota took.

“Yeah. And this is Izuku Midoriya. He’s the real star of the show.” Shota said, introducing the green haired boy, standing behind him to use as a shield.

“I couldn’t agree more. Hello there Midoriya-kun. My name is Mao Hajime.” She said extending a hand to Izuku as well, the first time a principal had done so all day.

“N-nice to meet you.” He said meekly still shielding himself with Shota.

“You don’t need to be shy. I understand if that doesn’t wash away your worries but this is a place for growth. I don’t want you to feel scared while you’re at school.” She told him, releasing Izuku’s hand and escorting the two to her office. She sat down on her side of the desk and began the interview proper. “So Aizawa-san. You are looking to enroll your child to our school. Though I don’t seem to have his records for previous education.”

Shota took a set opposite her, “That’s because he doesn’t have any.” He said dryly.

“Home schooled?” She pondered.

“Homeless.” Shota admitted.

“No.” She said, clearly unhappy with that development.

“Yes. Unfortunately Izuku was homeless for a little over a year. I have taken guardianship of him over the past week.” Shota said, almost expecting that to be the end of the interview there. In Shota’s experience a significant hurdle like this was far sooner to be overlooked than accommodated.

She rubbed her chin and bit her bottom lip contemplating. Izuku took the moment to reach into his backpack and squeeze the Heart.

((There is a sadness under her smile that drives her to be better than before.))

“Aizawa-san, please pardon the intrusive question but what do you do as a living?” Asked the woman.

Shota seemed to eye her for a second or two before answering, “I’m a pro hero.”

“Really?” She asked before going on, “Then this may just work…” She said to no one in particular before directing her attentions back to Shota and Izuku. “I would love to have you attend our school. However, what I would really like to do is to put Izuku in at the grade level of the other children his age. I can’t do that with his current level of education. So what I would like to propose is you hire a tutor to help Izuku over the summer. Then we can try and test Izuku into the grade that other kids his age are attending.” She concluded.

“And the question about my profession?” Shota asked back.

“I wanted to make sure you could afford a private tutor. I would do it myself for free but I tend to be up to my head in work many days.” She explained sympathetically.

Shota nodded. “Alright then. I have a few other questions if you don’t mind.” Shota said.

“Please. Go right ahead.” Mao said. Giving a slew of answers to Shota’s questions. Izuku could tell that Shota was much happier with the answers to his questions about quirkist thinking and bullying than the answers from the other principals.

On their way out from Dagopa Elementary Shota and Izuku were actually content with how the meeting went.  
Izuku himself was letting his mind wander a bit. (She was really nice. Not like any of those other guys… Aw man do we really have to go to more schools after this one?) He was thinking.

“We don’t have to if you’re happy with this one.” Shota said, before continuing. “You sure do mutter kid, it’s a wonder I never heard you on the streets with how much you talk.” He taunted.

“S-sorry.” Izuku replied mortified.

“Hey, I’m not mad at you or anything. Just making a small joke at your expense.” Shota explained. “Anyways, my point was that we don’t have to visit the other schools if you have your heart set on Dagopa. It seemed like a really good fit anyways.”

“C-can I go to Dagopa then Shota-san?” Izuku pleaded.

“Of course you can problem child. Now. How about we have Hizashi cook for us and we can watch some TV together?” Shota said ushering Izuku along.

“Can we really do that??”” Izuku asked with wonder in his eyes.

“Of course we can. We’ve been going at it kinda hard. We deserve a break.” Shota said, the realization that he was going soft now slamming into the back of his mind like a runaway train. He did a good job at hiding his horror.

Izuku on the other hand was not doing a good job at hiding his excitement. He was thrilled to get to spend time with Shota. He absolutely jumped at the opportunity.

And so it was that the rest of the day was spent at the Aizawa apartment. Shota had to make a few calls to the remaining schools they had planned to visit. He also made some text messages to make sure that the rest of the day would go just as he planned. Hizashi came over to cook dinner and Nemuri invited herself over because she didn’t feel included enough. Shota couldn’t honestly say that he minded.

The four friends had a great time, Shota checking his phone every now and again to respond to a message. Izuku tried to ask who Shota was texting but Shota was very hush hush. Come to think of it Izuku noticed Shota whispering to Nemuri and Hizashi earlier that night as well. He brushed away the thought. Hizashi cooked them all a nice little dinner to wind down the night.

“Goodnight.” Nemuri said, “You’ll need a good night’s rest for tomorrow.” She said ominously before getting smacked over the head with a newspaper by Shota. Izuku just brushed that aside as well, being escorted to bed by Shota, as he fell asleep. Totally unprepared for the havoc of the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write this to tell everyone what to expect going forward. Especially because I don’t know dick about how to tag correctly.
> 
> The certains: I do not plan to write smut. Just tossing that out there. I will imply smut, I will not be writing it.
> 
> The maybes: I may switch to explicit and I may add homosexual relationships. Both of these are going to change if the story develops in their direction. Dishonored is a pretty brutal game, so that violence may show up later. As for homosexual relationships, they will not be the focus but they might show up as well. If any of these things will make or break things for any readers I thought I should voice them. These are my only really solid absolutes atm.
> 
> Thank you for understanding any I hope you all continue to enjoy Dishonored Deku.


	9. My Best Friend is a Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving day! Along the way the Kan family joins to help the move.

Izuku was roused subtly. “Izuku. You have to get up now.” Came the voice of Shota over him.

“But whyyyyyy.” Izuku complained, clearly already used to waking up at his own pace in a warm comfy environment.

“Because if you don’t wake up in five minutes Hizashi will be waking you up.” Shota said, immediately snapping Izuku awake.

“O-okay I’m up. What time is it?” Izuku asked, getting into some clothes for today.

“About nine. Moving starts early.” Shota stated nonchalantly.

Again, Izuku would’ve been startled awake if he already wasn’t. “W-what? Moving!?” Izuku sputtered.

“Yup. This apartment is too small for the both of us so I got us a bigger one closer to your school. So get up quick. I did my best to make breakfast. Hizashi and Nemuri will be meeting us there with some additional furniture. It shouldn’t take too long to pack this place up.” He said moving out into the living space with Izuku. Shota had made egg over rice. Really simple and pretty bland but it was in no way bad. Izuku still ended up gobbling it down. Shota thanking god that he didn’t find it wildly objectionable.

Packing didn’t take too long. In fact it went quicker than Shota had calculated. Due to Izuku’s supernatural strength he was able to help a lot more than Shota expected. This let them clear out the apartment in half the time. “Good job kid.” Shota said to Izuku looking over the bare apartment. “Ready to say bye to this old apartment?” He asked.

“I don’t know. It’s the first place in a long while that I could really call home…” He said.

To that Shota could only stand in silence for a moment. Izuku hadn’t meant for that to sound as impactful as he had made it. Shota knelt down and hugged Izuku close. “Well….. The new apartment will be even better.” He said, not knowing how to match Izuku’s accidental magnitude.

“Ok D-…. Shota-san.” Izuku said clutching back. They held each other for a solemn moment before they closed the door on their old apartment.

Thankfully the melancholic attitude did not make it to the moving van alive. The two drove the innards of their old apartment to the new one while singing classical music on ‘old earth radio’. They were having the times of their lives. Then they got to the new apartment.

They met Nemuri and Hizashi there, when pestered by Izuku they revealed that Shota had asked for a little help getting some more furniture together for their new apartment. This proved to be a double edged sword. On the plus side, it meant there were more hands to tie the apartment together. On the other hand, Shota, Nemuri and Hizashi’s tastes couldn’t even be classified as anywhere near the same realm.

The fiasco started almost immediately.

“Geez little listener. Did Shota let you dress yourself?” Said Hizashi, pointing out the collage of clashing colors that Izuku wore.

“What of it Hizashi? I let you dress yourself and you never turn out any better.” Shota leveled, staring daggers at the blond.

“Yowch! That hurts very bad!” Hizashi said in English, to the amusement of Izuku. Izuku didn’t understand any English but it was always fun to hear Hizashi speak it.

“Lord… It looks like a thrift shop exploded over here.” Shota said eyeing the furniture that Hizashi and Nemuri had brought.

“Hey. You asked for furniture that we weren’t using.” Nemuri said.

Shota sighed. “Yeah. I guess I did didn’t I? Well… Let’s get started I guess.” Shota said, texting someone else in his phone.

The work was pretty harsh. Carrying furniture up and into the new apartment was tough and then it came to design, which Izuku learned Nemuri had a passion for. Dictating where every item went in a useless effort to make the place seem presentable. When in the middle of things Shota stopped them from working. “We’re getting some backup.” He said with a stupid grin on his face. The grin did not go unnoticed by the three other workers but they chose not to draw attention to it. Two minutes after the announcement of backup, the doorbell rang.

Shota opened the door to a large man with excellent musculature. He appeared to have very large canines that protrude from the bottom of his mouth and he had white hair. The three adults in the room recognized him. “Oh Kan. I didn’t expect you.” Nemuri said. Kan seemed unfazed by her welcome as he scanned the room. Shota pulled out his phone and began recording.

Kan’s eyes locked onto Izuku and his face stretched into a giant grin. “THERE HE IS!” Kan boomed, pouncing at Izuku. Izuku was about to warp away when Kan grappled him in a full body hug. “Izu-kun it’s you! I missed you so much. Do you know how worried I was when you never showed up at our place?? How could you do that to me??” Kan asked, the bass in his voice sounding violently strange.

Nemuri hollered at all this, “Kan what the hell are you doing!?”

Izuku on the other hand after recoiling from his confusion began to tear up. “Himi-chan?” He asked beginning to return Kan’s attack hug.

“Hey how’d you know?” Kan said pouting.

“Himi-chan is the only one who calls me Izu-kun, dummy.” He said returning the hug.

“Oopsie.” He said melting back into the form of Himiko Toga. At the same moment the proper Kan made his entrance.

“So. How did the reunion go?” He asked Shota.

“Adorably. I got it all on tape.” Shota said.

“You did not!” Izuku sputtered, freeing himself from Himiko’s hug. He blinked over to try and snatch the phone from Shota but Shota was apparently too good at keep away from Izuku even with blink. “Delete it now!” Izuku pleaded.

“Oops. It would appear I just sent it to Nemuri, Kan and Hizashi too. How could this have happened?” He asked with no surprise in his voice.

“Shota-san has betrayed me!” Izuku said as he collapsed on the ground melodramatically. Himiko taking the opportunity to pounce on him as he did so. “Cruuuuuuel.” He groaned as she hugged him. Nemuri cooed at the two. Hizashi turned to Kan and Shota, giving a thumbs up.

The adults let Izuku continue to act the part of a drama queen before he couldn’t stand to keep up the act. He was embarrassed sure but did he feel betrayed? No not really. Not after all that Shota had done for him. He and Himiko were quick to help, Himiko turning back into Kan doubling the biggest muscle they had in the room.

But before the kids got back to work everyone was introduced. Hizashi and Nemuri, and also Shota for the first time firsthand were introduced to the cheery Himiko Toga. And Izuku was introduced to Sekijiro Kan, the pro hero Vlad King. Izuku proceeded to bombard Kan with questions about his quirk and about Himiko. At the end of a ten minute long interrogation, Izuku decided that Kan was a good guardian for Himiko, and he proceeded to do his work once more. Kan couldn’t be more thankful for that.

Once the living space was finally to Nemuri’s standards Izuku stoke Himiko to go decorate his room together. Nemuri offered to help but was actively disbarred from assisting the furnishing of Izuku’s room. Both by Izuku and Shota, leaving her somewhat amazed.

Izuku had a blast finally getting to put up the posters, and pose action figures of his favorite heroes. Well minus the most important one. Himiko had on her usual love drunk looking smile as she helped where she was asked to. For the most part though she was taking in Izuku’s happiness. It was food for her soul to see her once dreary savior so happy.

After Izuku was finished with his furnishings, he collapsed back down on his bed, the entire room being filled with colors and hero merchandise, save for a barren little corner.

“Izu-kun, what about there?” Himiko pointed at the empty space, noticing how it was the only area left practically untouched.

“Oh. I was going to try and make a shrine to the Outsider there.” He said sort of sheepishly.

“Oh yeah your best friend! The one with the black eyes who gave you your powers. But do you even know how to build a shrine?” She stated and asked in rapid succession.

“Well I don’t. But I know someone who does. I was going to write her a letter. Ask Shota-san to help me write and deliver it. Hopefully Yoko Onee-san will help me.” He said, a little exhausted from sorting his room. “Also….. The Outsider isn’t my best friend. You are Himi-chan.” He said, a little embarrassed.

Himiko leaped at Izuku and hugged him in response to his statement. “You’re my best friend too Izu-kun.” She said sincerely before pivoting back to her usual loopy self. “You think the outsider will be mad that a mere mortal like me is better friends with you than he is!?” She asked more curious than worried.

“I certainly hope not.” Izuku said. “But I don’t think so anyways. Not that I really understand the Outsider very much.” He continued before his train of thought was derailed by the voice of Present Mic.

“Kids! Lunchtime! Black Pudding and Katsu don!” He yelled out from the kitchen. The scampering of small feet followed quickly as the confirmed best friends raced to claim their meals.


	10. My Dad is a Ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku's Father's Day surprise for Shota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated Father's Day

The days of summer were filled with days like this. Izuku and Himiko played together often. So much so that Shota and Sekijiro actually bonded a good deal as well. Sekijiro was soon welcomed into the small group of Shota’s friends and because of this Hizashi and Nemuri were on course to call Sekijiro a good friend as well. In fact all the people in Sekijiro and Shota’s circles were being exposed to Izuku and Himiko respectively.

Izuku enjoyed his time spent with Himiko, but there were other things on his mind as well. He had a few schemes he wanted to put in motion. The first of which being he wanted to get Shota something as a thank you. He spoke discreetly with Hizashi, Nemuri, and Sekijiro. Once he had them in the loop he had to wait for the right day.

The second scheme was to ask Shota to help him deliver a letter to the Naruhata witches. Shota served as Izuku’s scribe and then later as his postman. Shota had suspended his patrols for the week of Izuku’s settling in but once he was out and about again he found the time to drop the letter down into the hideout of the Naruhata witches. Shota didn’t mind the group too much. They were certainly a group he kept eyes on but they never did anything explicitly illegal.

While Shota was out it allowed Izuku to brew up more parts of his first scheme. In-between lessons with the private tutor hired from Dagopa, Izuku was doing everything in his power to prepare all of Shota’s favorite foods. He made a healthy breakfast, a bento, and a dinner course. With Nemuri’s help he was able to keep Shota none the wiser to his plans.

Izuku had a set day in mind where he would spring all of this. Keeping his nerves about him was a bit of a difficult task. Shota and his tutor were able to notice he was a little bit tightly wound. But he dismissed their concerns and set about readying his trap.

The night he set his scheme in motion he put pillows down by his door so that everything would be as silent as possible. He set his alarm early and he did his best to sleep.

“The MORN-“Izuku’s alarm was silenced almost instantly as Izuku snapped awake. He unplugged his alarm clock to ensure it wouldn’t speak again. Stealth was paramount this day. He stalked into the living area and to the front door, opening it to reveal Nemuri carrying a number of Tupperware boxes. Izuku couldn’t keep any of the food he prepared at the house or Shota might find it. So Izuku orchestrated every detail to be right. Retrieving his prizes from Nemuri he silently saluted her and shut the front door with the upmost silence.

Izuku got to work on breakfast and lunch. He lined Shota’s bento box with sealed containers and set aside the bento before moving to breakfast. He prepared everything as fast and quiet as he could. Turning off the coffee pot in favor of making something himself. Once everything was prepared he was ready to unleash the haymaker.

(I hope he likes this.) Izuku thought as he cracked Shota’s door. Izuku snuck into Shota’s room making certain to make no noise. He stalked up to Shota’s head and whispered. “Good morning dad, it’s time to wake up.” Before he blinked back into the living room as he scurried to stealthily finish up breakfast.

Shota was not looking forward to today. Hizashi had asked if Shota would join him on day shift today. Apparently he had something very important that he needed specifically Shota for. Shota figured it was villain with a powerful emitter quirk or something. He was still dreading the morning. Then he heard the voice of Izuku soft as can be tempt him to wake up by calling him dad.

Shota snapped awake. He turned to the door to see it cracked open which was odd but there was no Izuku. Must have just been a dream. It annoyed Shota how often that dream happened too. But Shota, grabbed his phone and walked quietly into the living room. Walking silently was second nature to him now. Stepping with the heel and rolling the foot forward creates very little sound and Shota could do it just about as fast as he could normally walk. He tried his best to not wake Izuku. It wasn’t the kid’s fault that he worked ludicrous hours.

Shota didn’t expect what he saw when he stepped into the living area. At the crack of dawn there was Izuku with a little breakfast prepared looking like the sweetest kid in the universe. “Happy Father’s Day Dad.” Izuku said softly with a little blush. Shota rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Then he checked his phone for the date. Then he walked over to Izuku and just hugged him.

“Holy shit kid… It’s 6 am and you’ve got me crying.” He said as he embraced the kid who was comfortable being his son.

“S-sorry, Shota-san.” Izuku said hopefully rectifying his mistake.

“Hey hey where did the ‘dad’ go? I liked it.” Shota said loosening his grip on Izuku.

“O-ok dad. Sorry.” Izuku apologized again beet red.

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. Now what’s all this?” Shota said attempting to reignite Izuku’s excitement.

The attempt worked as Izuku excitedly dragged Shota along to his breakfast. “Okay. So I made you some rice. Eggs. Miso soup. And here is your coffee.” He said offering Shota a mug. Shota took it and sipped it softly.

“Mm. That is a damn fine cup of coffee…. You made all this?” Shota asked picking up his utensils to begin his morning.

“Mhmm.” He nodded proudly.

Shota ate his breakfast quickly but he enjoyed every bite of it. “It’s all excellent Izuku. Thank you.” Shota said.

“Alright now hold still.” Izuku said, giving Shota his backpack which held in it Shota’s bento. “Now your lunch will be tastier the more you jump around. So catch a lot of bad guys!” Izuku proudly proclaimed. “I also wanted to give this to you before you went out to work…” He said shifting into sheepish from proud as he handed Shota a bone charm.

Shota had seen bone charms before. They were usually on the person of some of the more eccentric villains. He never really gave them much mind. “This should let you keep your eyes open and run for a longer amount of time. If I made it right at least.” Izuku said blushing a little bit as he second guessed his abilities. Shota thought that bone charms were just a superstitious things but Izuku made him one and Izuku apparently had magic instead of a quirk, so anything could be possible now.

“I’ll let you know how it works. Thank you Izuku.” Shota said, hugging Izuku again before heading out.

As it happened Hizashi really didn’t need Shota today. It was all just an excuse made by Izuku to get to wake him up for breakfast. Normally Shota would reprimand Hizashi for behavior like this, but seeing as it was clearly Izuku’s idea he let it slide.

The emotional high that Shota had gotten from his morning lasted all the way into lunch, Shota being incredibly excited to see what Izuku had prepared for lunch. On a rooftop he cracked open his bento to reveal nicely sealed bags containing items that would be benefitted by shaking. Fried rice, Trail mix and homemade ice cream. There was also a juice box and a hand written note that said ‘I hope you like it dad!’ Izuku must have gotten Hizashi or Nemuri to help him write it. Or maybe his tutor? Shota was about to get all emotional again when he heard someone approaching. “Joke? Is that you?” He asked towards the encroacher.

“Drat! Can’t sneak up on you can I Eraser?” She said approaching before she burst out with a gasp, “Eraser! You’re eating actual food!”

“Yeah yeah. Shut it Joke.” He said tucking into his lunch.

“Wait what’s the occasion?” She said her brain going a mile a minute. “Father’s Day! Oh my god you have a kid!? Is that why you’ve been rejecting all my proposals!?” She asked stunned.

“No. I reject your proposals because you’re an idiot.” He said, causing her to laugh out loud. “But yeah, my kid made this for me.” He said quieter.

“Oh my GOD!” She squealed, “Now I want you to marry me even more.”

“No…. Also really?” He said, savoring his lunch. Izuku planned this lunch very well. Making it so that each course gets better the more shaken up they were. Shota didn’t slouch his duties in the morning so everything was very well shaken.

“Totally! Now you’ve got that hot single dad vibe going! And I was already head over heels!” She said casually.

Shota would usually be able to deflect Joke’s energy but today he was riding an emotional high he didn’t dare put down so he ended up rolling with the punches. The two heroes actually revealed a little bit about themselves. Seeing as Shota was usually walled off she took every chance she had to find out new things about his personal life. Shota usually didn’t have anything or any interest in sharing but today a few of her questions pertained to Izuku and he couldn’t help bragging about his amazing soon to be son.

That was something that Shota was certain on sealing. Shota just didn’t know when the best time for it was. But now that Izuku seemed comfortable with it the scheme had begun. “This has been nice Joke. But I have to get back to work.” He said standing up.

“Aw but I was just getting to know you.” She fake complained, “But I should get back to work too… Let’s do this again sometime okay?” She said with a new smile.

“Sure.” Shota said bluntly before he ran off. The bone charm Izuku had gifted him seemed to be doing something maybe. Either that or Shota was just on top of his game today. Regardless, Shota set about the second half of his day defeating villains and patrolling on rooftops as usual, but in the back of his mind brewed his own scheme.

That second half of the day sped by, Shota found himself incredibly excited to see Izuku back home. There to greet him was a mop of green hair. “Dad! Welcome home!” He said, ambushing Shota in a hug.

Shota was able to return the hug when the smells of the kitchen hit his nose. “What IS that?” He asked.

“I made ramen for you.” Izuku said.

“Hold on you made ramen for me?” Shota asked somewhat bewildered.

“Well, Uncle Hizashi introduced me to Lunch Rush. He helped me a lot.” Izuku smiled.

“Oh so Hizashi got upgraded to uncle?” Shota said picking up Izuku, who did a small squeal of joy.

“Well now that you’re dad. Nemuri gets to be auntie and Sekijiro and Hizashi get to be uncle. Right?” Izuku asked, pointing Shota to the kitchen. Shota followed where Izuku wanted him to.

“Logical.” Shota said, setting Izuku down so he could finish dinner. Shota himself sat down at the table and watched. It wasn’t long before dinner was served, rather than hog all of it to himself he pulled up a chair and had Izuku share it with him. The ramen was very good as well Izuku really pulled out his A game. After dinner, Izuku’s plans ended. So Shota took it upon himself to snuggle with Izuku and watch some TV together before bed. Shota tucked Izuku in before he went to his own room to retire.

(So much for a bad day.) He thought to himself before continuing on his train of thought. His scheme would have to one up Izuku’s. After all Izuku’s birthday was three weeks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer than normal. But I hope y'all liked it anyways.


	11. My Son is a Warlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shota's counter scheme unfolds.

For Shota, the next three weeks were a blur. There was so much to do and so little time to get it done. For the first time Shota had to do some of the things that spotlight heroes did. He really wasn't a big fan of that.

One of the things that he did was he asked Hizashi, Nemuri and Sekijiro about photo shoots and merchandising. He really didn't plan to release any merch at all. That would defeat the point of being underground. But Izuku had complained that his room was missing his favorite hero. Shota could fix that by calling in a few favors. That and doing a few irritating photo shoots.

The other thing that he thought he had to do was get in contact with Dean Nezu. Izuku had written to this Saito Yoko, but he didn't know her at all. Shota wanted to get Izuku something to compliment his 'quirk', he just didn't know where to look. Shota was only thankful that this time Nezu was willing to assist him at no additional cost.

The last thing that Shota himself wanted to accomplish involved a lot of talking in a legal office. That and an enraged phone call across the globe in the middle of the night. But Shota had done his best to make this perfect. Nothing else would do.

Which is why Hizashi was left out of the loop. Since this was supposed to be a surprise he couldn't know. Hizashi was loud and could leak secrets easily if he knew them. So Nemuri was the one to orchestrate the event. Sekijiro needed to be in the loop as well seeing as he cared for Izuku's best friend. But on the 15th of July, Shota's efforts were about to bear fruit.

For Izuku however, the 15th of July was just a normal day. He woke up to the sound of his cheery All Might alarm clock and went to perform his daily routine. However to his surprise, Shota was in the kitchen this morning. "Oh, Good Morning Dad. I thought you would still be asleep." Izuku said, getting his own breakfast.

Shota looked up at Izuku, "I love you Izuku." Shota said out of nowhere, shocking Izuku halfway awake.

"I-I love you too Dad." Izuku said, stunned.

"I love you like you were my own son. Do you know that?" Shota said, a smile growing on his face.

"R-really?" Izuku said, starting to tear up.

"Yeah. Even though you're a crybaby and I'm a big meanie and..." He said as he began to melt into the form of Himiko Toga. Shota Aizawa staring at them from across the room, His quirk active and his hair in free fall.

"That's quite enough of that Toga." He said furiously blushing.

"Aw but it was just getting good." Toga complained, hugging Izuku. "Besides, I get to make jabs at you when you're too chicken to say any of that yourself!" She teased. Izuku was feeling a bit of emotional whiplash. From excited at Shota's confession to disappointed at Himiko's reveal right back to excited when she said her last taunt.

"I did not let you wake up my son so you could call him a crybaby and me a meanie." He said, walking over to the kids. Izuku was definitely crying tears of joy now. This was the first time that Shota had called Izuku his son.

Izuku pried himself from Himiko's hug and ran over to give Shota a hug of his own, "Daaaaad!" He said crying his eyes out.

"Yeah, kid." He said, returning the hug. "Sorry I put Himiko up to this. It was a logical ruse. To make you as happy as I could. Happy Birthday Izuku." He said, Izuku finally realizing the importance of the 15th of July. His Birthday.

The initial excitement of the morning died down a little. As it happened, Shota had taken the day off to spend with Izuku. Shota, Himiko and Izuku spent all day at Izuku's favorite place, the Hero Museum. The Hero Museum was an interactive exhibit full of rides and activities. Izuku was having the time of his life, Himiko beside him. Shota, not one for all the excitement, stood back and watched. Drinking in Izuku's excitement and becoming the eventual pack mule of the group. Izuku usually would have tuckered out at a time like this, however there was even more waiting for them when they got home.

Stepping through the door, Izuku was whelmed by the loud voice of Hizashi yelling SURPRISE!!! Hizashi, Nemuri and Sekijiro were there, standing in the Aizawa apartment. The apartment was filled with balloons and confetti. Izuku found himself shocked silent again. Shota was the one to snap him out of it. "You didn't think I took you to the Hero Museum just so you could have the time of your life did you? It was also to buy time for Nemuri to set up the best surprise party possible." He said with a giant grin on his face.

Izuku found himself tearing up again when Nemuri grabbed him in a hug. "Hey big kid, you can't cry anymore. You're seven years old now. You're practically an adult!" She joked with him to make him laugh more than make him cry. It worked and Izuku was soon laughing and having the time of his life once again.

A birthday dinner of Katsu don and birthday cake followed. Then came the presents. Sekijiro, Nemuri and Hizashi got Izuku hero merch, Sekijiro accidentally picked up something he already had but Izuku was thankful nonetheless.

Himiko got something for Izuku that only she knew about. She got Izuku oil paints. Shota almost lamented the fact that he didn't know Izuku was a painter. Then he remembered that Himiko and Izuku had been friends on the street for a good while. Besides, his gifts would blow Izuku away.

"Alright Izuku." Shota said, "Ready for the king of presents to arrive?" He said Hizashi and Nemuri were worried and slightly embarrassed for Shota. They had never known him to be a very thoughtful gift giver. "The first one I am the least certain of." He said offering Izuku a medium sized box.

Izuku opened the box being greeted with pale Ivory. "What is this?" He said, removing a medallion of white.

"Whale bone." Shota said deadpan, shocking the adults in the room. "Dean Nezu said that it was the right thing for your 'quirk'. Speaking of which. Your Father's Day present has been fantastic." He said, speaking in code. Only Himiko and he knew about Izuku's quirk situation here.

"Thank you so much dad.... I think this might be exactly what I need." Izuku said with a soft smile. Shota thanked god that Nezu was right. It was a little impressive how expensive raw whalebone was.

"Gift number 2." Shota said, unveiling a much larger box. Izuku trotted up and opened everything. Inside was a small cache of Eraserhead merch. Posters, action figures, a plush. It was everything that Izuku was missing. "I hope you like it. It took about a week to do all the photos and to orchestrate everything. And it's all just for you." Shota said again with a smirk. Nemuri and Hizashi were a little disappointed they were losing the fight for best presents.

"It's perfect dad thank you so much!" Izuku shouted, hugging Shota of what could have been the one hundredth time today.

"That's not all Izuku." Shota said, pulling out a small thinly wrapped gift. Handing it to Izuku, the boy gently opened it.

"What is this?" Izuku asked, genuinely confused. Despite his great strides with the Dagopa tutor, he still couldn't quite read.

"These are adoption papers." Shota said, Izuku snapping his head up to meet Shota's eyes. "Would you like to be my son, Izuku?" Izuku tossed the papers aside, Nemuri patiently picking them up as she knew this would happen, as Izuku pummeled Shota in yet another hug.

"Yes! Yes! A hundred million billion times yes!" Izuku cried as he hugged Shota once more.

"Then welcome to the family, problem child." Shota said, releasing a tear of his own. After a moment’s embrace, Izuku got extremely excited and darted over to Nemuri. He whispered something in her ear and she was infected by his excitement.

Nemuri rose from her seat. “I’ll be right back.” She told the room as she fled the apartment, returning a few minutes later with a bag full of mystery items. “Alright. No peeking.” She told everyone, before barricading herself in the bathroom with Izuku. That was worrisome to Shota. He trusted Nemuri, as she had taken to her role as an aunt very well, but what could those two be doing in there.

Alas, a few minutes later Nemuri walked out of the bathroom. “May I present, Izuku Aizawa.” She said, as Izuku sheepishly stepped forward, his mop of now black hair contrasting his bright green eyes. Shota was once again shocked silent by the boy.

“N-now I look like you too dad.” He said with a queasy smile. Shota couldn’t hold himself back. Hugging the boy once more and shedding a few tears of joy.

“I love you so much Izuku.” Shota said, wearing a seldom used smile as a tear ran down his face.

“I love you too dad.” Izuku said, himself expended of tears.

That night everyone went home happy. The entire day was immortalized in pictures. The six people present for Izuku's seventh birthday would remember it forever. Eight if you count the heart, sobbing happily where it lied, and The Outsider always watching over his warlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to stop with the fluff. Thank you for coming to my TED talk.
> 
> Also thank you all for the love you've show this so far. It's a bit stunning to see people enjoying my content. I'll do my best to keep it up.


	12. A Vampire's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter from Yoko, a conversation with The Outsider and then a birthday party.

Izuku Aizawa spent the rest of the summer having some of the best times of his life. As it happens he did receive a return letter from Yoko, delivered by vulture. Izuku tucked it away and had Shota read it for him.

Shota read aloud.

_Little Vulture,_

_I’m so glad you’re alive. I didn’t hear from you for too long. I thought some slum rat got a hold of you or something like that. I’m really happy you’re alive and safe. Seems like you got yourself a home. Don’t worry about me, I and the sisters are doing fine. I’ve got to tell you though. Please don’t go writing me too many letters. It could be dangerous for both of us. I miss you though._

That was only the introduction. The rest of the letter was all business, detailing how to make a shrine of the Outsider. It needed a good bit of whale bone but Izuku had quite enough from his birthday. Izuku got to work. Shota rereading directions if Izuku ever needed it. Izuku seldom needed repeat directions, though, and as Izuku set the last piece into place time stopped and nothingness leaked into the room.

“Izuku Aizawa. It has been too long since we last spoke.” Came the uncaring powerful voice of the Outsider as he appeared as if from nowhere above Izuku’s shrine.

Izuku hardly had anything to say to the god the first time they met, but seeing him again Izuku realized how difficult it was to speak to the one who knew everything already. “W-why do you call me Izuku Aizawa?” He asked somewhat foolishly.

The Outsider sighed an amused bored sigh. “Izuku. I’ve been watching you this whole time. How could I not see your birthday spent with your new family? I had forgotten how inquisitive you are. Though I suppose I still haven’t answered your question. You have etched the name of Aizawa into your very soul. I can see it, and so I refer to you by your name. To call you Midoriya now would feel improper would it not?” The Outsider posed knowingly. Izuku hadn’t thought much on the subject but when Nemuri introduced him as ‘Izuku Aizawa’ something felt so right about it.

“Speaking of which.” The Outsider’s voice came from behind Izuku. Izuku turned to see the Outsider looming over Shota who was frozen in this moment created by the Outsider. “This man that has taken you under his wing. Shota Aizawa. He himself has gained some of my interest. If only because he reminds me of a friend I once had. Corvo Attano. Both men are masters of stealth. Both men value life more than the easier bloodier path. A curious comparison.” He said, directing his gaze back at Izuku. The next voice came once again from the shrine, “You’ve done quite a couple interesting things already Izuku.” Izuku snapping his attention back to the shrine. “You should be commended for your advances so far. I will continue to watch you with great interest.” He said. For a being so interested in Izuku, the Outsider never sounded it.

“W-wait. Will I be able to speak to you here again?” Izuku asked before the Outsider could vanish.

The Outsider unfolded his arms, placing them behind his back as he folded over at the waist to loom over Izuku even more so. “Yes Izuku. This is a fine temple you have built for me. But I would ask that you not expect I answer every time you call. Gods are busy beings after all.” Said the Outsider. Izuku couldn’t verify the truth of this statement. From what Izuku could tell all the Outsider did was indulge in voyeurism. “Farewell for now, my friend.” The Outsider said, vanishing into the air. As he did time flowed and the void receded from Izuku’s room.

“That’s the last step.” Shota said. “You did it kid.”

Izuku sat next to the shrine for a moment before responding with. “Uh. Yeah. Sorry, I know. I just spoke with the Outsider… The one who gave me my powers.” Izuku explained briefly before trotting over to be with his dad.

“When was that? I was here the whole time.” Shota said, slightly confused.

“I think since the void exists outside of time, the Outsider can stop time as he needs or wants to.” Izuku said nonchalantly. That ignited a small conversation about magic that left Shota reeling.

Building the Outsider’s shrine was not the only highlight of the rest of the summer however. There was one last big event before the start of school. Himiko’s birthday party. Sekijiro was less keen on having a surprise party than Shota was, so Izuku received a polite invite to Himiko’s birthday on the 7th of August.

True to Izuku’s character he was flipping out trying to think of what to get her. He mumbled up a storm of ideas that Shota unfortunately had to overhear every one of. Eventually the mutter storm wore down the usually patient Aizawa. “Why don’t you just make your girlfriend some candies or something!?” Shota asked a little louder than he was trying to be.

“D-dad!” Izuku said blushing. “S-she’s not my…..” He said before he lost himself in another train of through, running over and hugging Shota.

“What’s up? Finally realized she’s your girlfriend.” Shota teased further. He didn’t tease Izuku often but the jabs about Himiko always seemed to get him.

“Sh-shut up. No. No hugs for you for a week.” Izuku said running off to grab the home phone.

“That’s ludicrous.” Shota softly complained, returning to his work a little more annoyed than before.

Together with Hizashi, Izuku made Toga’s present. And on the 7th of August he finally got the chance to give it to her. Izuku had been to the Kan household before. It was a fine place. Vlad King was a spotlight hero so they were a little more out in the open. Appearances mattered a little more than Izuku and Shota’s.

That reminded Izuku that there was a little bit of news coverage surrounding Himiko. A few reporters picked up on Sekijiro’s sudden action to take guardianship. Sekijiro had a powerful aura about him and knew exactly what to say to rationalize the process of course. Izuku remembers seeing Sekijiro on TV saying, “Yes. I have taken guardianship of a young girl. Her name is Himiko Toga. She has a quirk that requires she ingest blood to remain mentally stable, making me a most suitable guardian. No further questions.” Izuku oftentimes was impressed at how his dad and Uncle Sekijiro could be so stoic.

Izuku entered the house wearing a smile and carrying a cooler with a bow on top, he was pounced on by Himiko almost instantly. “Izu-kun, Welcome! What’s in the cooler?” She said grasping at it.

Izuku slapped her hand away from the box. “Himi-chan this is your present. You have to wait to open it.” Izuku nagged.

“Why are you no fun Izu-kun? I’m older than you again you have to do what I say.” She said with her usual twisted grin.

“That’s never been a thing Himi-chan. So stop trying to make it a thing!” Whined Izuku, irritated at how frequently Himiko brought up how she was turning one year older than Izuku.

Sekijiro was the one to break up the squabble. “Alright kids break it up. Izuku does your present need to stay cold?” He asked, noticing the cooler.

“Yes Uncle Sekijiro. Dad said it’ll be fine in here though. Thank you.” Izuku bowed with a small smile.

“Damn polite pup you’ve got there Aizawa.” Said a rugged looking dog man, stepping into view. “A lot more than this little brat that’s for sure.” He teased with a playful snarl.

Shota Aizawa stepped in behind Izuku. “Ryo Inui. How have you been since Yuuei?” Shota asked, defusing that conversation dead in its tracks.

“Shota Aizawa. Been pretty well. But we ain’t here to catch up we’re here for this little rascal.” Inui said.

Himiko brightened up as a great idea struck her. “Izu-kun! Is your present a cool treat?” She asked curiously.

“It could be.” Izuku said, trying not to give anything away.

“Dad! Dad!! Can I open Izu-kun’s present now? It’s a cool treat and today is really hot.” She pleaded. Genuinely it was only an average summer day.

Sekijiro was feeling kind to his birthday girl. “Fine. If Izuku is okay with it.”

Himiko’s eyes darted to Izuku. “I guess it’s alright with me.” He said. Himiko squealed with joy as she opened the cooler. The cold air inside being released.

“What are these?” Himiko said retrieving a red Popsicle.

“They’re-“Izuku began but was interrupted when Himiko tasted it. She erupted in a squeal of glee. “Izu-kun it’s perfect I love love love love it!” She said, savoring her icy treat.

“What is it? Just a popsicle?” Sekijiro asked.

“They’re bloodsicles. Himi-chan has been whining that my blood is sweeter than yours so I mixed some of my blood with sugar and froze it. Uncle Hizashi helped.” Izuku was slightly embarrassed. Sekijiro had half a mind to take away the vile item. But Himiko was so happy lapping up the icy blood he let it be.

Himiko’s birthday went rather smoothly for someone with such a bright personality. Red balloons, red velvet cake, black pudding, presents, and at the end Sekijiro pulled the same stunt as Shota. Himiko Toga was fully adopted, becoming Himiko Kan. Ryo and Shota were on their toes. Snapping a pic of Sekijiro shedding a tear as he embraced his now daughter.

There was only one event of importance left in the summer. The first day of school.


	13. Meeting a Pandemic.... And a Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku's first day of school. He meets a friend.

The summer waned to a close. At the end of it was the first day of school. Izuku ate breakfast supplied by his father while dressed up in his school uniform. Izuku, being the hard worker that he was, tested into his own grade after a summer of hard work with his tutor. Shota was of course incredibly proud. Izuku also wore his usual backpack, however its contents had shifted around a little.

Izuku still had the Heart. It was tucked deep in the bag so that no one might see it accidentally. He had a few bone charms with him as well but he kept most of his occult gear at home. Instead he now had markers, crayons, pencils and various other school supplies to take their place.

Shota walked Izuku to school for his first day. The school was only a few minutes from the Aizawa residence, but today was Izuku’s first day of school. Shota couldn’t miss this. “Got everything you need?” Asked a patient Shota, gripping an insulated container full of coffee.

“Yup.” Izuku smiled a nervous but excited smile.

“Well let’s get going then, problem child.” Shota said, tussling Izuku’s dyed black hair. Izuku pouted a little at the action but he quickly re equipped his smile and followed Shota. They walked side by side. Shota mostly reaffirmed that today was going to be fun and that Izuku was worrying for nothing. It helped Izuku but the worry never left outright. Right as they were on school grounds Shota turned and dropped to eye level with Izuku.

“Alright bud. I won’t be with you for the walk home every day. You know that right?” Shota asked Izuku, Izuku giving a swift nod. That didn’t help ease Izuku’s worries about school at all. “Hey. No need to fret. I got you something to help you feel a little safer.” Shota said, giving Izuku a flip phone. Flip phones were pretty uncommon considering they were invented some two hundred years ago. But kids were often entrusted with them for emergencies and things of the sort. “You keep this charged and if anything feels funky you press 1 and call me.” Shota directed.

Izuku hugged his father. “Thank you. I love you dad.”

“I love you too kid.” Shota hugged back. “Now get in there.” He said with a smirk as he released Izuku. The boy ran off into the building.

Izuku was escorted to his class promptly. He couldn’t say that he recognized anyone in the room. There were some interesting faces, but everyone was his age. (Okay Izuku. Your first time really interacting with kids your age. This’ll be fine. Maybe I sh-) He was thinking until he was railroaded by a familiar feeling.

“Izu-kun! We’re in the same class!!” Himiko said, hugging Izuku and drawing a fine bit of attention that Izuku wasn’t prepared for.

“Himi-chan. What are you doing here shouldn’t you be in the grade above me?” Izuku sputtered out face growing red. Murmurs began to form amongst a few people in the class.

“Ha-ha. About that. It looks like I’m not as good a studier as you. I couldn’t test into the grade I was supposed to be in so now I get to be in the same class as you. Great right!” She said with a fanged smile. Izuku thought this smelled fishy. Himiko wasn’t dumb. If she failed she failed on purpose so she could be in the same class as him. The snake.

Izuku was able to worm his way away from Himiko, but everyone seemed to avoid him. He noticed the vibe of the classroom turned on him the moment that Himiko hugged him. He put the thought in the back of his mind.

Their teacher Yoshi-sensei, a nice looking woman maybe a little younger than Principal Hajime, had everyone go around the room and introduce themselves and their quirks. Everything was mostly the standard affair until they started to perform icebreakers. None of the other boys wanted to go anywhere near Izuku.

Izuku was scared. He began to mutter and he began to cry. Himiko was about to erupt seeing her friend sad. But due to the attentive nature of Yoshi-sensei, things would ease quickly. “Aizawa-kun what’s wrong?” She asked, comforting him.

“I-I-I D-don’t know. E-everyone is avoiding me? Did I do something w-wrong?” He said, hyperventilating a little. Trying to speak through his tears.

“Well let me go ask them and we can fix this okay?” She said softly. Her voice calmed Izuku down a little. “Kan-chan.” The teacher called, snapping the attention of the fuming Himiko to herself. “Could you stay with Aizawa-kun for a moment please?” She said, making sure that Himiko was at his side before she went to approach the other boys.

“D-did I do anything wrong?” Izuku asked Himiko.

“No way!” Himiko said with certainty. “They’re just a bunch of dummies. Anyone who doesn’t wanna be friends with you is stupid.” To an elementary school kid these words dripped venom. Her words made Izuku feel a little better before Yoshi-sensei took a place at the front of the room and activated a quirk. She exhaled and the room was filled with a light fog that disappeared as soon as it was released.

“There. Now everyone in this classroom is cured of and completely free of cooties. You should all look to make friends of both boys and girls. Now all of you boys come here and apologize for making Aizawa-kun cry.” She said with her hands on her hips. A troupe of very guilty looking boys trudged up to Izuku. One after another they all apologized for the way that they behaved and they offered to be friends going forward. It was enough to thoroughly confuse Izuku.

Izuku accepted all of their apologies. He was truly just excited to try again on the right foot, even if he didn’t have a clue as to what was happening. For the rest of the morning, Icebreakers went remarkably well.

Recess was in the middle of the day. Izuku was feeling a lot better with his day thus far. He had smiled and laughed a lot, and though he still didn’t understand exactly what happened right at the beginning of class he was excited to play with Himiko. He looked out across the playground and noticed something strange. One kid sitting all alone away from everyone else.

“Izu-kun!” Himiko exclaimed as she approached him “Do you wanna play- hey what’s wrong. Did some more kids do something dumb? Why I ought to-“She riled herself up seeing Izuku’s expression.

“N-no Himi-chan. It’s him.” Izuku said looking out at the boy,

“What about him?” Himiko asked, all the rage drained by a single instant. Himiko’s mood could just flip like that.

“I want to go help him. You okay with playing with him too?” Izuku asked.

“Izu-kun. You’re always the hero aren’t you? C’mon!” She said, grabbing Izuku’s hand and skipping towards the figure.

Fumikage Tokoyami was used to this. It was his entire preschool experience so why would Elementary be different. His parents made sure he was at a school where bullying was disapproved but you couldn’t make people play with those they didn’t want to. The raven headed boy closed his eyes. He held back tears of loneliness when he was ripped from his thoughts. “Hey, what’s your deal? You’ve got a funny looking head, you know that?”

Fumikage opened his eyes in shock to see a rather predatory looking girl with her fanged smile and her cat like eyes and a boy with black hair and bright green eyes.

“Himi-chan don’t be rude.” The boy said, somewhat embarrassed. “I’m Izuku Aizawa. This is Himiko Kan. I wanted to know if you wanted to play with us.” The boy went on to say. This shocked Fumikage.

“Why would you want me to play with you?” Fumikage asked.

“You looked alone.” The boy revealed to be Aizawa said. Fumikage opened his eyes a little in shock.

“I don’t need your pity.” Fumikage said.

“Hey! It’s not pity. Izu-kun just wants to be your friend. He’s a natural hero like that.” The catlike Kan said.

“If you don’t want to play with us you don’t have to. I just thought it would be better than sitting all alone. I’ve never had much fun doing it myself.” Aizawa said. For some reason Fumikage trusted the boy’s words. There was honesty in them.

Fumikage stood. “If you would have me then I would be honored to play with you.” He said bowing slightly.

“Teehee.” Kan laughed. “You’re pretty serious for an elementary school kid Raven-kun.”

“Oh… My name is Fumikage Tokoyami.” Fumikage said, knowing that what happened next would likely scare off his friends and he could resume sulking.

“And I’m Dark Shadow!” Came the enthusiastic but warped voice of his shadowy companion. To Fumikage’s surprise neither child ran off.

“You’ve done it now!” Kan sang in warning as Aizawa’s eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

“YOU HAVE A SENTIENT QUIRK THAT IS SO COOL!!” Aizawa shouted. Due to all the other kids also shouting and having fun during recess it went relatively unnoticed. Even Dark Shadow recoiled a bit at Aizawa’s enthusiasm.

“You’re not scared?” Fumikage asked, amazed.

“No way. It just makes you more interesting.” Aizawa said. Fumikage was thrilled. For the first time he had a friend other than Dark Shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might end up cutting back on my self imposed schedule if I start to burn out. Just a warning to any who look forward to this. UwU.


	14. Meeting a Clown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shota has a date.

Shota was decently pleased. The first weeks of school were going about as well as could be asked. Izuku was thriving in an academic environment. He and Himiko had made another close friend. The terrible twosome were even decently popular. Though the first thing Shota expected when he heard about school was not ‘what is cooties?’

Shota shook his head. Right now he was patrolling. He had grown a little softer in the time he had spent with Izuku. Not that Shota would trade that for anything but there was a rhythm that Shota needed to get back into.

“Good to see you out and about Eraser!” Ms. Joke enthusiastically called out at him, “Wanna get married?”

“I’m not going to marry you before we’ve even gone out on a date…” He said on autopilot. The unusual hours didn’t faze Shota before Izuku entered his life but now being awake was a high energy endeavor.

“Weeeell do you wanna go on a date then?” She asked, still enthusiastic as usual.

“Yeah sure.” He said. Suddenly snapping back into manual as he realized what he said when Joke began to whisper squeal next to him.

“Awesome! When is good for you!?” She said encroaching just a little bit into his personal space.

Shota stared at her and he was about to back out. But he wouldn’t have said sure on autopilot if he didn’t really like her at least a little. Shota dug in his pocket for his planner. “Here is my schedule. Find whatever time works best for you. Just please hand me that back by the end of my patrol.” He said, giving her the planner. “I’ve got to get back out there.”

“Alright. See ya Eraser!” She said cheerfully, flipping through Shota’s planner.

Shota himself ran off to continue his work. His body was on autopilot but his thoughts were running a mile a minute. (It’s only logical.) He thought to himself. (A house with a child should have a mother and father where possible…) He thought, his face getting red under his scarf as he went to ambush the villains of the night.

“So who’s the lucky lady?” Izuku asked one night over dinner.

The question stunned Shota, “How do you know everything?” Shota counter questioned.

“You first!” Izuku said with a wide grin. Shota couldn’t refuse the boy anything.

Shota sighed. “I don’t know her name.” Izuku looked like he was about to have a fit, “Let me finish.” He said flicking his quirk. It didn’t do anything to Izuku to stop his magic but it was good to emphasize exclamation. “She goes by Ms. Joke in the field. She’s kind of a work friend.”

Izuku giggled, “What do you mean kind of?”

“Like how Tokoyami and Himiko are your good friends at school. Everyone else is kind of your friend.” Shota said pretty deadpan.

Izuku thought about that for a second before getting a big grin. “Logical.”

“How dare you steal that...?” Shota said, defeated. “Your turn. How did you know?”

Izuku draped his arm in front of his face miming as if he had a cape trying to sound as ominous as possible. “Using the Heart of a living thing I can see a person’s deepest darkest secrets!” He said, getting Shota’s spine to tingle a little and Izuku went on still in his edgy but still adorable voice, “That, and Uncle Zashi told me…..” Then he burst out laughing.

Shota shook his head. “That guy just can’t keep a secret.” Shota said as Izuku began a barrage of childish taunts about romance. Shota took them in stride knowing that he would one day pay them all back.

The night of the date came sooner than Shota had honestly expected. His friends had pestered him into looking somewhat presentable. Shota didn’t understand why it was so important. He and Joke had seen a lot of each other since they started working in the same areas. But to appease his friends he was wearing his one pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and he tied his hair back.

“Hey there good lookin.” A voice called out. Ms. Joke was there wearing a casual black dress and maybe minimal makeup. Shota could appreciate that.

“Hey there yourself.” Shota said, tired. “So. Where are we headed?” Shota asked. Seeing as Joke was the one who suggested they go out, she picked the location.

“Why don’t you tag along and find out Eraser??” She said energetically?

That wouldn’t do. He couldn’t have her go the whole night calling him by his hero name…. Or at least the part she cared to call him. “It’s Aizawa. Shota Aizawa. At least when we’re not working.” He said as he went to follow her.

“Emi Fukukado. Nice to FINALLY be on a name basis.” She said trying to activate her quirk to get Shota to laugh. Shota activated his quirk in retaliation, stifling the emotions she was about to make him spill. “Aw. You’re still not in a laughing mood?” She said with a fake defeated tone.

“If you’re going to try and get me to laugh you’re going to have to earn it.” He said, still following her to their destination.

“Ah hah! Deal!” She said, ignited by the challenge.

They walked together discussing small matters before they ended up at a cute little food stand. “Alright Aizawa-san. Here we are!” She exclaimed excitedly.

“We are?” Aizawa was a tad confused. “Where are we?” He asked.

“We are at the best food stand in the area! It doesn’t look like much but it’s really something.” She promised.

“How did you even find this place?” Shota dug.

“Oh I’ve visited just about everywhere to eat this side of Japan!” She said proudly.

That baffled Shota. How one could be so outgoing and adventurous to visit every food vendor anywhere. But at the same time he was not off put by it in the slightest. “Well alright then.” Shota said, glancing at their menu and making his selection. Fukukado made hers as well. Reaching for her wallet as Shota paid for the both of them.

“Hey! You didn’t have to go and do that.” She said.

“Yeah. But I wanted to and now I have.” He returned.

“Looks like someone wants the fast track to marria-““No.” Shota interrupted, causing Fukukado to burst out laughing, Shota rolled his eyes trying to not let her infectious laughter catch him. They sat, ate and spoke together for the next hour. Shota thought to himself that only Izuku could pry more information out of someone. Well… Besides the infernal media. But Shota enjoyed himself.

“Hey, Aizawa-san.” Fukukado asked quieter than her usual high energy tone, “Would it be okay if I got to meet your son?”

Shota thought on that question for a moment or two. Normally, the request would be shot down with no hesitation. But this was a little different. Firstly, he knew Fukukado. Secondly, he was courting her. To that end if they ended up being a good match Izuku would have to approve as well. Thirdly, her meeting Izuku would be perfect retaliation for all the questions she asked him this dinner. He smiled. “Sure. We better get moving then. Wouldn’t want him to be in bed by the time you get there.” Fukukado put on a surprised but now rekindled face. She was so excited to meet her doom.

Shota was right. After two hours of near endless questions Fukukado was exhausted. Shota was serving as Izuku’s scribe again. Writing down the information that Fukukado yielded on her quirk. But now Izuku was in bed, and Fukukado wore exhaustion for the first time Shota had seen.

“You knew that would happen didn’t you?” Fukukado finally articulated.

“Oh yeah. The kid has a ton of enthusiasm about heroes. I figured I’d pay you back for your interrogations of me.” Shota said, sipping his juice.

“That’s no fair. My husband is mean….” She whined into the living room couch.

“I’m not your husband yet. But if you’d like to do this again then that might be arranged in time.” Shota said, Fukukado having a quick spike of energy.

“Wait, really?” She said before she plummeted back into exhaustion.

“Sure. I like you. Izuku likes you. Those are the only things that really matter.” He said matter of factly.

“Sweeet!” She said attempting and failing to get up.

“As funny as this would be to watch all night I would really feel more at ease if you slept where you are.” Shota said, deciding it was logical to have this woman sleep in his apartment date one. But she was exhausted and it was late. She was a pro hero but exhaustion does funny things to you.

“Aw man that is a relief Aizawa-san. Your kid sure ended up doing a number on me.” She said, making herself comfy.

Shota went to a nearby closet and threw a blanket over Fukukado. “Thank you…” She said meeker than Shota expected from her.

“… You’re welcome.” Shota was beginning to guess that her outgoing personality may be a façade. But maybe he was digging too deep. Shota soon found himself falling asleep as well. (Today was an alright day) he found himself thinking as he drifted to sleep.


	15. My Mom is a Clown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Timeskip. Then an additional surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There be fluff in them hills.

Four years passed by in the blink of an eye.

Nothing too drastic had changed over the course of four years. Izuku and Himiko became incredibly close friends with Fumikage and Dark Shadow. Izuku, who shined in the academic environment, was able to help his other two and a half friends make in through elementary school with stellar grades.

Beyond that, the three and a half musketeers had picked up a few hobbies. Izuku had begun to create hero analysis journals. He analyzed quirks and how they might be put to use in addition to how they might be defeated. He also began to delve more into art. He practiced drawing the heroes and quirks he was analyzing along with the analyses. With all of Izuku’s studies and hobbies he was rarely searching for something to do.

Himiko on the other hand was still a massive ball of energy. She could be entranced one minute and bored the next. She ended up gathering a small hoard of hobbies. Art, literature, ballet, movies. Much of her time was spent trying to remain focused. Her father, being concerned with behavior like this, took her to see a doctor. As it happened she had a case of quirk related ADHD. The blood that she needed to stay stable was making her hyperactive. She needed less blood over a longer period of time. Sekijiro was quick to turn his blood into a gum, and get Himiko a medical exemption to chew it through school.

Fumikage was gaining new hobbies as well. Dark Shadow, who the group of friends had begun to dub just Yami, had gotten his own hobby of eating. To accommodate, Fumikage took up the hobby of cooking. Fumikage learned quickly that his Dark Shadow could eat to fill his own stomach. Seeing as he ate like a bird and didn’t really have a good sense of taste, he ended up cooking for Yami who ate his fill. It was a nice symbiotic relationship. Fumikage had also delved a bit into the occult along with Izuku. He wasn’t able to put much of the research into practice, but it was an interesting subject nonetheless.

As for Shota, he was working himself mad. He didn’t have to do it but he enjoyed his work. Along with that he enjoyed being able to pamper Izuku and Emi. His sleep schedule had actually received a bit of a reigning in. Izuku and Emi started to demand that he not look tired all of the time. That and both of them wanted some consistency on when he would be around. Shota found himself yielding to these requests. As a result he had started getting a reasonable amount of shut eye.

Emi was doing well too. Shota and her relationship had matured spectacularly. Emi had moved into the Aizawa apartment herself actually. That development had occurred soon after the young couple found themselves lovers. Izuku, the all-knowing little brat, basically moved her in himself. The morning after the two had consummated their relationship he began calling her ‘Mom’. Not that she minded.

Izuku, Himiko and Fumikage were well into their fourth year at Dagopa. In fact their graduation ceremony was coming up and the extended Aizawa and Kan families were excited to attend. Shota brought Emi and Hizashi as his +2s. Kan brought Ryo and Nemuri so that everyone could attend the festivities.

The actual day of the graduation was a few weeks away though. Not that Shota was worried about Izuku passing. Izuku was the star of his class when it came to grades. If anything he was simply excited to see his boy graduate elementary school.

Shota was on fire today. He was well above his usual average. (I guess that’s what consistent nights of real sleep do for you…) He thought, trying to piece together why he was so on his game. The thing that didn’t cross his mind was if his better sleeping had been influenced by Emi, who was sharing a bed with him most nights. Shota, for his logical nature, could never figure out why the nights he slept the worst were the nights he slept alone.

Shota’s phone vibrated softly in his pocket. He snuck it out to see what was going on. What he saw soured the entire day.

Emi: I need to talk to you. Urgent.

Shota sent a return text telling her he was on his way right now. Panic was the only emotion that was left in Shota’s mind as he ran towards home. He snapped open the door to find Emi there looking nervous. “I’m here! I came as fast as I could. What’s wrong is it Izuku??” He rambled on.

“I-I can see that. No it’s not Izuku. Um… Just try to calm down and I’ll let you know what’s going on.” She said, absolutely drained of all her usual enthusiasm. She looked nervous and a little pale. Shota sat down, breathing heavy. “So I… am….. Um…. Pregnant.”

The silence was deafening.

Shota stood up and approached her. “I’m uh….. Not lying or anything. This isn’t a prank I just wanted to….” She stopped to swallow,” Be transparent with you because I love you and I just…. Shota please say something.” She sputtered, beginning to tear up. He was right in front of her now and he reached out and hugged her.

“That’s wonderful news.” He said as she began to cry. Shota himself must have been in shock. That was surely the reason he could maintain his expression. Emi grabbed hold of Shota and let her emotions all come out, she was nigh hysterical. While Shota just stood there. “I have news too.” He said after a while.

“O-ok.” She said, laughing through her tears. “It can’t be bigger news than what I said after all.”

Shota dropped to one knee. “We’ll see about that.” He said, finally finding his grin. His heart was beating out of his chest. She had asked him the same question hundreds of times. He found a small box in his back pocket. “Wanna get married?” He said as he opened the box to reveal a little ring.

“H-holy shit Shota!” She said, now it was her turn to be in shock.

“Emi I love you. If we’re having another baby then we’ve got to be together on it. It’s only logical.” He said. She burst out laughing at his final statement.

“I couldn’t agree more.” She said, dropping down and hugging him.

They shared the moment’s hug before someone else’s voice interrupted them. “So are you gonna have to change your hero name to Mrs. Joke?” Izuku piped up from behind his phone’s camera.

….. “How much of that did you record?” Shota eventually piped up, Emi was too mortified to speak.

“Oh all of it.” Izuku said smugly.

“You will delete that, problem child.” Shota demanded flaring his quirk.

“Oh I absolutely would. But I can’t. Because I was streaming it. To Nemuri and Hizashi and Sekijiro.” He said, turning the phone to reveal the overreacting faces of his best friends, all of them on mute. “Sorry Mom, Nemuri blabbed.”

“That biiiiiiiitch.” She said, trying and failing to turn her curse into something more child friendly but it sure did come out.

Izuku turned the phone around. “Bye guys talk to you all later.” He said as he clicked off the call. Izuku blinked over to his parents and initiated another hug. The mixed emotions of the Aizawa parents dissipated into bliss as they had a family hug.

Now Shota had something to do in the days before Izuku’s graduation. He was fast to apply for a marriage license. Emi understood his need for privacy so they decided to forego a traditional wedding. Shota also began to search for houses.

Unfortunately the search for houses was coming up dry. Finding an apartment big enough for himself and Izuku was one thing. Finding a house for the entire new Aizawa family was another. “Jeez. This is really turning into a hassle isn’t it?” He said aloud. As if in response a small ping was heard from his phone.

Nezu: I believe I may be able to be of assistance.

That was worrisome. How had Nezu heard him? Beyond that what was he going to ask in return??

Nezu: I think it’s finally time to call in your debt Aizawa-kun.

The actual day of graduation was one of celebration. The whole thing was taped from multiple angles as the Aizawa family and Kan family were seated at opposing sides of the graduation hall.

“So.” Emi turned to Shota after Izuku walked the stage. “How did you manage to get such a nice house in Mustafu?” She asked him.

“… I owe Nezu practically one hundred favors. As a means of attempting to repay him I’ve taken a job as a professor at Yuuei.” He answered honestly. He didn’t want to conceal secrets from his family even if they were a tad awkward.

“That’s so amazing honey!” She said leaning in and kissing him. Shota didn’t know what the future would hold for him. But right now he was content with his life choices. His wife and best friend at his side watching his son graduate elementary school? What an amazing thing to experience.


	16. How Fast Can You Move In Frozen Time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not sorry. Well... Not very sorry.

Following Izuku’s graduation came his summer vacation. But along with it came the fact that he would have to say goodbye to his friends. The three and a half musketeers, on their next shared meeting all approached one another with sad faces.

“I have to tell you guys something.” Izuku said.

“I also have something to say.” Fumikage went on.

“Ditto. Izu-kun first though.” Himiko said, blowing a bubble with her gum.

“We’re moving…” Izuku admitted, near tears.

“Wait, really?” Himiko cocked her head in curiosity. “We are too. That’s what I was gonna say.”

“Likewise…” Fumikage mentioned.

“Okay on three everyone say where you’re moving to.” Himiko began. “One. Two. Three!”

“Mustafu!” they all cheered before they slammed into each other in a group hug. Yami even joined in as well.

“You sound like you’re in a much better mood.” Shota remarked as he was cooking. Shota had actually made some very decent progress when it came to cooking. He was not as good as Hizashi, Lunch Rush or even Fumikage anymore. But he did cook far better than he once had.

“Yeah! Himi-chan and Fumi are both moving to Mustafu as well so I’m not sad about it anymore!” Izuku stated, reignited.

“Well… I guess the rat is both true to his word and capable of anything then….” Shota said to himself aloud.

“Wait, what?” Izuku asked, confused.

“Damn. I picked up your habit of thinking aloud, problem child.” He said, finishing up lunch and offering Izuku Katsu don. “I only agreed to teach at Yuuei if your friends somehow moved with us. Your happiness is worth too much for me to leave your friends behind. Sekijiro has also been hired at Yuuei. I don’t know what he did for the Tokoyamis.”

Izuku blinked from his seat to hug Shota. Shota returned the hug. “Hey. Your mom and I are headed to the mall to get better furniture for the new house. Wanna come with?” Shota asked.

“Yes, please. But can I eat my lunch first?” Izuku asked politely.

“I don’t see why not.” Shota said, leaving Izuku to eat as he collected his belongings to go shopping.

This was excruciating.

Izuku thought that Nemuri was an interior design nightmare. As it turns out now that his mom had the reigns, this was going to take an eternity or more. Shota had promised it would be five more minutes one whole hour ago. He had already re read his analysis notebooks twice. He was bored.

Finally Izuku got fed up. He opened his backpack and took out some of the bone charms he picked up a long time ago and began to smash them in his bag. He also retrieved his notebook and flipped to a page with a title at the top. ‘On the Topic of Bone Charms’. Izuku thought it would be wise to write down what little he had learned about the magic he practiced.

Studying over what he knew of bone charms he felt a strange sensation. Looking up he saw everyone else around him had stopped moving. Izuku hopped up from his seat and approached Shota. “Dad? What’s happening?” He asked as Shota, Emi and the furniture salesman they were talking to all startled as they began to move again.

“Jesus kid. You scared me. Hey. You know not to use your quirk in public, what's up?” Shota said kneeling down to his level.

That made Izuku’s expression turn to one of shock. “I didn’t. I… was just reading my notebook when everyone stopped moving.” Izuku explained.

“That’s…. concerning. Want me to take you to get some fresh air?” Shota said, trying to smooth over the situation.

“M-maybe yeah.” Izuku said.

Shota gave Izuku a piggy back ride. “Emi. I’m gonna take Izuku out for a little fresh air. You’ll be alright without me?” Shota asked.

“Yeah. Go be a hero.” She said with a smile and a laugh as she continued to speak with the furniture salesman.

As Shota carried Izuku through the crowded mall it happened again. This time it was a little more dramatic to witness as the sea of people stopped, Izuku looked around at everyone and grew concerned once more. Until he saw a bit of blond hair moving through the crowd. After another short moment everyone began to move again. Izuku patted Shota’s shoulder. “It happened again. But there was another person moving around when everyone else was frozen.” Izuku informed Shota.

Shota snapped to attention. “At best that’s someone using a powerful quirk in public. Can you guide me?” He asked.

Izuku gave directions to the blond man’s location. Shota informing Izuku to play along if everyone freezes again. This man might be dangerous and he might spook and do something erratic if Izuku moves when everyone else is frozen.

Everyone stopped again once more. Izuku was watching what happened when it happened. The blond man snapped and everyone stopped moving. He then reached into a wealthy looking man’s pocket, retrieving his wallet and removing all the bills and cards inside, before he replaced the wallet and pocketed his reward. He then continued forward as everyone unfroze. No one the wiser. No one save for Izuku.

“It’s him.” Izuku pointed at the blond man. “He snapped and everyone stopped moving. Then he stole that rich man’s money.” He said pointing again. Shota removed Izuku from his shoulders.

“Good job buddy.” Shota said. “I’m going to go stop that guy now.” He said, placing Izuku by a nearby fountain. “You stay here until I call you.” Shota said. Izuku nodded in understanding.

Shota glanced over towards the kid that Izuku pointed at. He looked like he might have just graduated high school. But that was no reason to underestimate him. This kid had apparently slipped by everyone but Izuku.

This needed to be fast. It also needed to immobilize the kid. But knocking him out could hurt or kill him so this would be a bit of a challenge. Shota took out a pair of handcuffs that he carried for emergencies. He approached the kid and he activated his quirk.

Shota slapped the cuffs on the kid before pushing him into a nearby flagpole, keeping his eyes on the kid the entire time. “Hey! What’s the big idea here!?” the kid shouted. Shota made sure to get the kids other arm around the flagpole before he slapped on the other cuff. Trapping the boy around the flagpole. Shota finally blinked.

Shota then frisked the boy finding the stolen cash and cards and his ID. “So mister… Ronald James. What are you doing here with credit cards that don’t match your name?” Shota pressed.

“That’s….. None of your business.” The kid said. Shota had no clue if he was using his quirk or not but he was trapped so hopefully he would stay that way.

“Wrong kid.” Shota made a quick phone call to the police precinct to get a quick criminal record for Mister James. After a minute or two on the phone he turned back to Ronald. “Okay James-kun. You have no significant criminal history so what was it that made you decide to start using your quirk to go lifting wallets?” Shota asked eye to eye with James. “Choose your answer well. I’m the only thing stopping you from going to Juvy or worse right now.”

James sat there in silence for a second. He then let out a sigh. “My dad died a few days ago. His real son stole my inheritance and kicked me out. I was just trying to lift enough cash to try and get a hotel or something…. I dunno. I don’t have anything anymore.” He said. Shota couldn’t tell if he was lying or not, but he knew someone who could.

Shota called over Izuku. Izuku who wandered over happily looked up at Shota. “Alright kid. I’d like you to help me out a little more. What do you think of this kid? Use your heart.” To anyone listening in that sounded like a wholesome request, but Izuku understood it was an instruction to peer into his mind.

Izuku reached into his backpack and after a minute he looked up at Shota and said, “I think that he could be a great hero.” This seemed to shock Ronald.

“What makes you so sure you don’t even know me!?” He said, still tied up to the flagpole.

“Anyone ever told you not to look a gift horse in the mouth?” Shota said with a smirk. “You ever considered applying for Yuuei?”

“Not really. And especially not now. I just got arrested for pickpocketing for Christ’s sake!” He said.

“Well. Yeah. But if you were looking to turn a bad situation around, I could house you, on house arrest cause you did commit a crime. Then I can pull a few strings to get you to take the Yuuei entrance exam.” Shota went on to say. “If you want to make this whole thing right.”

“What makes you think I want to be a hero?” He said.

“I think you don’t want to spend the rest of your life as a thief. What got you some bigger plans?” Shota asked again.

“A-alright… I’d like to give it a shot.” James said.

“Alright.” Shota said, thinking that this could be a huge mistake. But Shota trusted Izuku and Izuku allegedly knew everyone’s innermost secrets. “Can I get you two anything while we wait for the police?

“The police are coming?” James asked.

“I already called them. Plus I need to explain this situation to them. Anything you want while we wait?” Shota asked again.

Izuku and James at the same time said, “Chocolate Milk.” Causing Izuku to giggle and Shota to smile. (Maybe this kid has some potential after all.) Shota thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...


	17. Time is an Abstract Concept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving day again! Then we start learning a bit more magic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone get the joke with Ron yet?

Everything was smoothed over at the shopping center quite well. The police did try to arrest Shota for vigilantism, but his hero license put a stop to that. None of the officers really knew who ‘Eraserhead’ was but that was sort of the point. An ankle monitor and a few chocolate milks later and everything was back on track.

“So chocolate milk huh?” Shota asked the two boys.

“It’s a part of my quirk.” James explained. “It’s called Time Stop. I can make time freeze in a large radius around myself for four seconds at a time. But if I do it too many times I’ll get a headache. Chocolate Milk is the only thing that really calms it down. Couldn’t say why.”

“Hey! I wanted chocolate milk and have a headache too!” Izuku said.

“Maybe it’s because you were unaffected by his quirk.” Shota offered.

“Or…. Maybe it’s because his quirk can do the same thing as mine.” James offered in retort.

“I CAN STOP TIME!?” Izuku blurted excitedly, a few faces turning to look at him before getting back to their business.

“I don’t know. I’ve never met anyone who could move in my world of frozen time so it’s possible.” James said.

“My my, y’all sure are having an interesting discussion over here.” Said Emi Aizawa, joining the table.

“Hello dear.” Shota said, giving her a kiss.

“Mm. Hi to you too. But what did I hear? Izuku might be able to stop time??” She said excitedly.

“We can test this theory when we get home. You get all the shopping done?” Shota asked Emi. The two boys were both just sipping their chocolate milks.

“I did indeed. Everything should be there for us on our move-in day. Now, who is this young man?” She continued on.

“This is Ronald James. He’s going to be staying with us until he can get into college. He is also on house arrest with us.” Shota said, sipping a coffee.

“Please. You folks can call me Ronnie if you like.” Ronnie said, bowing slightly before returning to his chocolate milk.

“So you’ve invited a criminal to stay with us?” Emi said with a patient fury behind her smile.

Shota of course was quick to try and tame that beast. “Technically yes. But I did so after consulting our resident all-knowing dark worshiper first.”

“He’s a good person, mom.” Izuku added quickly.

“That and he turned to crime when he was kicked out of his home and had his inheritance robbed from him.” Shota continued.

Emi looked like she was won over by this explanation, or at least that she wouldn’t castrate Shota if given the opportunity. “Well. I suppose if nothing we have another pair of hands to help us move. But that also means that we’re going to have to do a little bit more shopping. He’ll need clothes and the like.” Shota nodded at this. Izuku at least was satisfied that the reins were out of Emi’s hands and into Ronnie’s.

The day of the move wasn’t long after the fated mall trip. A week of a very cramped Aizawa apartment had a few harsh words shed but there was no blood. With everyone’s belongings lovingly collected, Izuku and Shota bid adieu to their second home.

“We’ve got to sing!” Izuku said as they packed in the car.

“What??” Shota questioned.

“We gotta sing. We sang last time we moved. It’s tradition now. We gotta!” Izuku pestered.

“Ronnie. Emi. I am so sorry for you.” Shota said as he flicked on the old earth radio channel and the karaoke trip to Mustafu began. Emi absolutely joined in. Ronnie was awestruck with mostly embarrassment. He had only known this family for a week and here he was in the thick of their family antics.

Once they arrived in Mustafu they all got to work quickly. Izuku and Ronnie did much of the heavy lifting. All of their boxes were loaded into the new house post haste. Once that mission was accomplished, it was time for some overdue teaching.

“Aizawa-san.” Ronnie started, “Do you mind taking off the ankle monitor so I can help Izuku figure out his time skills?” Ronnie was not wise to the fact that Izuku was a warlock. Emi knew about Izuku’s magic by now. It had been a big deal for the house. But all that Robbie knew was that it was a very versatile quirk.

“Hmm. Sure. But I am watching over you two very closely. If you decide to try and book it someone who can actually stop you has to be there.” Shota said, following the two boys outside. From there Shota removed Ronnie’s ankle monitor and sat down and watched.

“Alright. Aizawa-san, I’m going to stop time now.” A nod from Aizawa and, with a snap, then everything was still. Izuku couldn’t tell that time was frozen in the shopping center. All he knew was that everyone suddenly stopped. But here it was clear. When you felt the wind stop at the snap of Ronnie’s fingers, and when the leaves and birds took a stationary place in the air, Izuku knew. Izuku knew that time had well and truly halted. Not four moments later everything was as it was.

“It’s pretty amazing isn’t it?” Ronnie asked at the wide eyed Izuku. “You’re the only person that I’ve met that I can show it to. I don’t really get how your quirk works but if you can move during my world of frozen time then you might be able to do something similar.” Ronnie explained.

“Hey Izuku. When problem child stops time, look at your mark.” Shota instructed.

“Aww. Why is he problem child now?” Izuku complained, with a baffled Ronnie nearby.

“Problem child goes to the most problematic child in the area. For now Ronnie is a more problematic child than you. Seeing as he was a criminal about a week ago.” Shota explained. Izuku was satisfied by this explanation while Ronnie was still completely at a loss. “Do it again.”

“I will once I can. I can’t just stop time whenever I want. I need a little break in between stops.” Ronnie then explained. “I think I’m ready again. Three. Two. One.” Ronnie snapped and Izuku glanced at his mark of the Outsider. When the mark was inert it was just a black tattoo. But as Ronnie stopped the flow of time the mark of the Outsider glistened with a rainbow of color. Very faintly but noticeably.

When time moved again Shota asked Izuku, “Figure anything out?”

“Yeah! I think I did! Just one second!” Izuku said dashing off to his stuff. He tore open one of his boxes that had his occult tools in it and removed a pair of runes. Returning to the other two he took the runes in his left hand and squeezed. The bone crumpled like paper, before it melted into his body.

“Pardon me, but the fuck!?” Ronnie exclaimed.

“Calm down.” Shota said. “It’s how he develops his quirk. It’s a bit strange but hey.”

Izuku focused on the feeling that he had when Ronnie stopped time. It was similar to the feeling he got when he welled energy with Blink. But it was in fact distinct. So now Izuku just had to focus on that magic that kept him moving through time, and bring it out himself. He raised his hand and brought it down slowly in a scraping motion with his palm facing himself and the magic was unleashed.

It was a similar sensation to when Ronnie stopped time, but it was definitely off. As Izuku looked around at the sky he saw birds fly, but maybe at an eighth of their true speed. The wind still moved but not much. Izuku took some steps around the yard. “Hhhhhhhheeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy!” Shota exclaimed slowly. “It looks like you picked up a new trick.” Shota finished saying as the effect of Izuku’s magic vanished. “How do you feel?”

“Exhausted…. Not physically but you know….” Izuku said, waltzing up to Shota and laying on him. Shota knew what Izuku was talking about. Apparently altering the very laws of time took a bit of spirit to sustain. Even for a brief moment.

“Yeah Yeah I get it. Looks like someone is trying to weasel their way out of work.” Shota teased. “I guess that means you can’t have Katsu don…” Now, even Ronnie knew that meant that Izuku would get up.

“Fiiiiine.” Izuku moaned. Getting up off of his father to go help unpack the boxes. The Aizawa family +1 did not have enough time to get everything to be the way Emi liked it. After all they had spent a good portion of the day arriving at Mustafu. So only the essentials were unpacked. But a family dinner in the new home felt quite amazing.

Izuku was of course also violently excited to share his new discoveries with Emi. She was equally excited to hear about it all. Shota and Ronnie watched on with smaller but still present smiles on their faces.

Everyone went to sleep that night in a house that was not yet a home. But this place would grow into its role as the summer turned into fall, and as everyone started school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, Dishonored fans, is my explanation for why Izuku is not carrying around 27 runes at all times. It really isnt clear in the games how it works so here is my take in my universe. Heehoo.


	18. Meeting a Hypnotist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School starts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuku’s current powers...
> 
> Blink: Short range teleportation.  
> Strength: .... stronk.  
> Blood Thirsty: Build up adrenaline in combat to perform brutal takedowns.  
> Bend Time: Slows time for about 6 seconds.

The summer moved swiftly. Shota was busy for much of it. He was taking a crash course in teaching, he was prepping for the baby and he was doing that while balancing his hero work. He was back to working himself like a dog. Shota was running on caffeine and hatred, but he also thrived in a high stress environment. Trying to do right by Ronnie, his students, his wife, his son, his new child, and the people of the world was a heavy burden that Shota gladly bore. It worried Izuku and Emi a little, but they would have to grin and bear it.

At the same time as Shota was ramping up his hours, Emi was winding hers down. She helped out where she could but as the pregnancy became more apparent, Emi’s willingness to continue to put herself at risk dwindled. However, she was committed to continue being a hero so she started learning alongside Shota how to teach. Her curriculum was a little less hectic, as she had no dramatic sense of urgency. But Emi was learning at a good pace. Maybe once the baby was born and she was back on her feet she could do something like Shota, teaching and heroing.

Most of the summer was spent acclimating to the new city. Izuku, Himiko, and Fumikage played often. Shota and Emi got into the new territories they would prowl. Ronnie got a part time job to pass the time until his exam. The summer was spent well by all.

Towards the end of the summer, Ronnie took his entrance exam. Izuku tried to press him for details but was deflected each and every time. Ronnie told Izuku that there were robots, but that’s all he was allowed to say. Shota had sworn Ronnie to silence and seeing as Shota was the one writing Ronnie’s ‘get out of jail free’ card he wasn’t going to disobey, even for Izuku.

A week later, the letter from Yuuei had arrived on their doorstep, addressed to Ronnie James. He opened it in private. Izuku tried to sneak a peek but Emi told him off. Ronnie exited his room with a tear in his eye. “I’m in.” He said. Emi and Izuku cheered, startling awake Shota.

“What’s all the yelling about??” Shota asked groggily.

“Ronnie made it into Yuuei. He can finally move out!” Emi cheered in a more comedic than malicious tone. Ronnie rolled his eyes.

“I knew that… He’s in my homeroom…” Shota said, rubbing his eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me then!?” Ronnie shouted.

“What would have been the fun in that?” Shota grinned, getting up to add more caffeine to his system.

“It’s a good thing I’m the one having the baby. Moderation is key with caffeine and babies.” Emi said to Shota.

“I would sleep straight through it then.” He said, pretty clearly on autopilot.

Emi burst out laughing. “You probably would wouldn’t you??” She kept laughing for a while Shota got his coffee and got straight back to work. “Anyways. We’re proud of you Ronnie. Just don’t let this opportunity go to waste.” She said.

“I won’t ma’am.” Ronnie promised.

Ronnie had moved into the Yuuei dorms soon after. The house was a little emptier but Izuku didn’t have time to notice as he was thrust into middle school.

Nabu was actually vastly different from Dagopa. It really was a blessing that Izuku was moving here with his close friends. Izuku had grown far more social, but the repressed memories of his life before Aizawa did weigh on him. He felt a jab in his right side.

“Ow!” Izuku flinched, looking at his assaulter. Himiko Kan was there giggling to herself. “How many times do I have to tell you not to do stuff like that?” Izuku complained.

“Shush. You were in your own head again weren’t you?” Himiko asked. Izuku nodded. “Calm down. You’ll do fine. I know we’re not in the same class anymore but we still have lunch together. And I’ll just scare away anyone that tries to bully you!” Himiko encouraged.

“Thanks Himi-Chan. What would I do without you?” Izuku asked.

“Well I know where I’d be without you. In a gutter somewhere losing my mind or turned serial killer. I owe it to you to be your hero too.” She said. “We need to get to class. I’ll see you at lunch.” She said again, darting off to her classroom.

Izuku stood there in the hall stunned for a minute. Himiko had a way of just being so caring out of nowhere. She was a hurricane of personality. Izuku realized he was standing around when the bell rang, signaling he was late. He ran off to find his class.

“Izuku Aizawaaa?” The teacher called out to the classroom.

Izuku crashed through the open doorway. “I’m here. So sorry! I got lost looking for the classroom!” Izuku explained.

“It’s alright my boy. I’m just glad you could join us.” Said the teacher. “Please take your seat.” Izuku sauntered over to his desk and the teacher continued roll call.

After roll call the teacher explained that they were going to do icebreakers. This was pretty much what Izuku expected, and seeing as his name was Aizawa he was definitely ready to go first or almost first.

Ready for his turn he stood up. “Hello I’m Izuku Aizawa, but you knew that seeing as I was late.” He said with a nervous laugh before going on. “My hobbies are Painting and doing crafts and my quirk is called ‘Arcane Tattoo’. It’s a versatile quirk that lets me teleport and makes me stronger.” Izuku explained. The other kids in the class seemed interested in both him and his quirk.

Izuku was excitedly writing down all of his classmate’s quirks as they revealed them. He was really enjoying this icebreaker. Then as one of his fellow classmates stood up another student coughed not so subtly “Villain!”

Izuku was certainly paying attention now. The boy was certainly taller than Izuku. He had huge dark purple hair and he looked like he was really bored. His non reaction implied he expected this.

“I’m Hitoshi Shinso. I like Basketball. My quirk is brainwashing.” He said, sitting back down disinterested. The student that implied he was a villain stood up.

“Don’t talk to him!” He cried out. “If you talk to him he’ll control you and make you a villain!!”

“Sit down, now!” The teacher demanded. “I’d prefer to not have to deal with nonsense in my class.”

The icebreakers went on. Izuku kept a watchful eye on Shinso. He sure didn’t look like a villain. Izuku has seen plenty of villains. So Izuku dug in his bag for the heart. He smiled to himself as he heard Shinso's secrets, ready to make a new friend.

As lunch time was beginning, hungry middle schoolers poured into the cafeteria. The rumor must have spread like wildfire through the hallways because Hitoshi Shinso was sitting alone.

Izuku approached his table and sat next to Shinso, who looked up at him with mild confusion. “I can sit here right?” Izuku asked. Shinso shrugged and resumed his own lunch.

“Izu-kun! Who’s this?” Himiko said sitting across from Izuku leading Fumikage who sat down next to Himiko.

“This is Hitoshi Shinso. He’s aspiring to be a hero like us! He’s got a super useful quirk called brainwashing. I think the other students think he’s a villain for some reason.” Izuku explained. Shinso stood up and grabbed his tray. “Wait, was it something I said? I’m sorry please don’t go.” Izuku pleaded.

“Whatever you’re doing, cut it out. I don’t need any friends.” He said.

“But do you want any?” Izuku asked.

Shinso stopped. “Huh?”

“Do you want any? Just because you can go it alone doesn’t mean you have to. I’m sorry if I came on too strong. Can you please give us another chance?” Izuku pleaded further.

Shinso sat back down. “What’s this about? You’re in my same class. You heard those other kids calling me a villain for my quirk.”

“Oh that’s what it was about? I thought it was some cooties situation or something.” Izuku said. Shinso looked even more confused.

“We’ll explain. Izu-kun can get focused on the less important details when he tells stories.” Himiko said, removing her gum as she ate and spoke.

She detailed their experiences with homelessness and discrimination. Fumikage detailing his own experiences with discrimination as well. They all revealed they were pretty much each other’s first friends. Shinso found himself drawn to this group.

“Which is probably why Izuku is joining you for lunch and such.” Fumikage said. “I think he sees a lot of us in you. And he wants to help.”

“Izu is a real hero!” Dark shadow exclaimed, startling Shinso. Himiko and Izuku giggle. Fumikage smirked and Shinso fought back a smile.

(Is this what having friends is like?) Shinso thought. “Well. If you’re going to sit at my table I should know your names. I know Aizawa.”

“Himiko Kan.”

“Fumikage Tokoyami.”

“Dark Shadow!” “We call him Yami for short.” Fumikage explained.

“Hitoshi Shinso...”

“So who wants to hear what happened to us at the icebreakers!” Himiko exclaimed. Fumikage groaned, which was an indication that it was a very good story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy oh boy I sure do love jumping around seemingly at random, time skipping vast quantities of leisure for seemingly no reason!


	19. Meeting a Baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school situation unfolds, but then a whole other situation unfolds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuku’s current powers...
> 
> Blink: Short range teleportation.  
> Strength: .... stronk.  
> Blood Thirsty: Build up adrenaline in combat to perform brutal takedowns.  
> Bend Time: Slows time for about 6 seconds.
> 
> The fluff in this chapter is extensive. ;3

So the three and a half musketeers became the four and a half horsemen. Shinso, for as obstinate as he was being about friends, was fitting quite expertly into the group.

The other students of Nabu were also finding their own roles as would be tormentors. Dagopa was good at keeping students from thinking too low of one another. Nabu was not as skilled at this. Himiko and Fumikage were ostracized the moment they shared their quirks. Which was the topic of the lunchroom story. Kan came before Tokoyami, so Himiko was the first to share. Everything went swimmingly until she revealed her quirk which rewarded her with looks of horror. Another student burst out that she was a vampire. Which only amused her. Tokoyami went up a little after her, and when he revealed his name, Dark Shadow revealed himself horrifying the class equally. Izuku was ostracized when he ate lunch with the other three. Izuku had not revealed the sinister nature of his quirk, but hanging around the 'villains' put other students off.

Izuku took it the hardest. Izuku has developed a small need for approval. But he would sooner die than leave his friends. Izuku would just have to get his approval from his teachers, family and close friends.

Izuku quickly reaffirmed himself as the top student. The other horsemen studied with him to great effect. Izuku was so on top of his studies that he was able to indulge in his own hobbies and curiosities far more than the other horsemen.

Izuku had become a great fan of The Empire of the Isles. This empire was an old country. It had once been a monarchy but even by the 21st century there were no longer any true monarchies. What captured Izuku’s attention was how much of interest occurred in the empire.

Izuku studied the lives of Corvo Attano, Emily Kaldwin, Anton Sokolov, Piero Joplin, Kirin Jindosh. The Empire of the Isles was a conglomerate of islands rich with brilliant artists, inventors and for lack of a better word, Heroes.

Corvo Attano for example, the man the Outsider compared to Shota, was a master of stealth. He more or less single handedly reversed a coup and saved the Empire of the Isles from plague. Framed for a murder he didn’t commit he sought out those responsible and brought justice where possible, and death where not. Only killing when truly necessary.

Empress Emily Kaldwin was able to reverse her own coup. Fifteen years after Corvo’s mission. When Delilah Kaldwin, Emily’s half aunt, seized the throne and cast Corvo into stone. Emily was able to, as her father Corvo had done, single handedly dismantle Delilah’s advisors and took back her throne and freed her father. Leaving the capital country of Gristol and removing Delilah's allies in Serkonos.

These weren’t the most interesting characters in the Empire for Izuku. That prize went to Daud, the Knife of Dunwall. In Dunwall, capital city of Gristol and the biggest island in the Isles, there was no better assassin than Daud.

Daud was not always a hero. For much of his life he was a villain. He was the one to kill Jessamine Kaldwin, mother of Emily and empress in her time. Afterwards he had a change of heart. Seeking out Delilah Copperspoon, the same woman who would later return to steal the throne. Daud found her and sealed her away in the void to keep her from stealing the body of young Emily Kaldwin.

It did not hurt that these stories read like fairy tales. Izuku imagines how it could all be real. But he knew. For in the Empire of the Isles was the origin of the Outsider’s magic. Corvo, Emily, Delilah, Daud. All of them had ties to the Outsider.

Izuku also kept up with his arcane studies. He crafted bone charms and runes as he could. But Whalebone wasn’t the easiest thing to get one's hands on. He had considered asking Shota to grab any bone charms he confiscated from criminals but those would surely need to be taken into evidence. That and Shota already had enough on his plate.

On the topic of Shota, he had grown into something of a taskmaster for his class at Yuuei. He had expelled half of his class on the first day. The ones who he kept around were learning of how harsh his methods could be. When he taught it was ruthlessly efficient and designed to improve. Nezu himself applauded Shota's commitment to the students and to uphold the reputation of Yuuei.

Half of the school year had gone by and Izuku was concerned that he was stagnating. He was ahead in all of his classes and he was basically learning at his own pace. Despite all of his studies, interests, and analyses he was growing bored. He needed to figure out something to break the trend. He scribbled down in his notebook 'Ask Dad about...' when he heard a shout, "IZUKU!".

Izuku burst out of his room to find the source of the shout, it was his mother who was clutching her stomach and she looked like she had dropped something because the floor was wet. "Izuku the baby is coming..." Emi said, gasping. Izuku quickly pulled out his phone. He didn't dial 911, he went into a group chat titled 'In case of emergencies.' He just texted the number 5.

"Alright mom. Everyone else knows. Lets get you to the car." Izuku said calmly, as he took her arm and led her to the family car. Izuku did a fantastic job, getting her towels and helping her become comfy in the back of the vehicle. Now later than Izuku had finished getting her in, had Shota dashed into the driver's seat from a nearby rooftop. Izuku scrambled into the car himself and Shota peeled off towards the hospital.

"Everything is alright you're doing great." Shota said, as he drove with haste, but a healthy enough degree of caution as police escorts approached out of nowhere to guide them to their destination.

"How would you know, Eraser???" Emi said behind clenched teeth.

"I think he's just trying to calm himself down. He loves you so much and he's so happy but so nervous he's not in control." Izuku said, taking Emi's hand. Emi sure had muscle but Izuku had his own strength to keep him going.

"Shut it kid." Shota said.

"See he's all worried about you. Calm down dad." Izuku said with a little grin.

"I AM COMPLETELY CALM!!" Shota shouted. Emi burst out laughing for approximately two seconds before she started groaning again as she was thoroughly in the process of giving birth. Luckily for the Aizawas, Izuku was able to distract his parents from the journey and they arrived at the hospital sooner than Emi would have expected. From there, she was rushed into a birthing suite, and Shota and Izuku were alone in the lobby.

"She's gonna be okay dad." Izuku tried to wind his father down. Shota was still in his hero costume and was covering his face with his goggles and scarf. Under the disguise Izuku could not see what was happening in Shota's face. But he knew enough to assume that he was scared shitless. Shota was silent for a moment or two.

"You don't know that...." He eventually said. He began to mutter a river of concerns to no one in particular. Izuku himself was a little mortified at this, not at the content of the words but at the words themselves. Had he really infected his close family members with his mutterings? It actually was kind of annoying and creepy now that he saw someone else do it. Izuku just pulled out a contraption he made from his backpack, which at this point came everywhere with him. A little crossbow fashioned from pencils, rubber bands and other school supplies. Izuku fires a paper bolt at Shota. "Ow. What was that!?"

"Well it was a paper bolt but do you think Mom is weak?" Izuku asked firmly getting the conversation on track,

"Of course not." Shota said. "She's one of the strongest people I know."

"Then don't be so illogical." Izuku smirked. "She's gonna be fine. Just trust her." Izuku went on to say.

Shota sat in silence for a moment or two. "What's this?" Shota said, snatching Izuku's little crossbow. Izuku was only in middle school but he also knew Shota very intimately, he was changing the conversation to distract himself.

"Hey be careful it's fragile!!" Izuku complained a little. "It's a little crossbow that I made."

"Shouldn't you be paying attention in class, young man?" Shota drilled.

"I'm already well ahead of where I should be in the course. I just wanted something to do." Izuku complained further. "Other warlocks in history have used crossbows or wrist bows to have a silent option of attack. I thought it would be fun to learn something like that...." Izuku then explained.

"Why do you need to be silent?" Shota asked, almost trying to hear Izuku's train of thought.

"Well. Other warlocks have been pretty much all assassins. That or witches. But I don't have the spirit to do any large scale spells like Delilah... Plus I..... Wanted to be like you." Izuku said with a blush. Izuku couldn't see it but Shota's face lit up with a huge grin. "I uh.... actually wanted to ask you if you would be okay with training me a little. Since I'm so ahead of my studies and everything it might be good to get some exercise or learn some footing or-" He was interrupted by Shota hugging Izuku.

"Yeah sure problem child. We can do that sometime. I can always make time for you." Shota said.

"If you don't have the time you can ju-" Interrupted again, Shota went on to say.

"Nah. You're the most important thing in my life. If I can't make time for you what can I make time for?"

"Aizawa-san?" Came the voice of the doctor.

"Nevermind kid youre tied for the most important thing in my life. I've got to go talk about the other. Wanna come?" Shota said.

"Aww. Only tied?" Izuku giggled. "Let's go see mom." He said, grabbing Shota's hand and being led to the doctor.

The doctor greeted the two. "Congratulations Aizawa-san, you're a father twice over." Shota began to cry under his disguise. "I'll show you to your new child." He said, ambiguous about the gender for anticipation. As the three walked into the birthing suite, Emi lay on a hospital bed with a bundle of cloth in her arms. It was quite a noisy bundle as it complained and squealed.

"Hey, Shota." Emi said exhausted. "Wanna meet your new son?" Emi asked.

Izuku ran into the room first. "I wanna meet my new brother!" he whisper shouted, as Shota walked into the room a little slower. Shota took the bundle of squealing cloth from Emi to find a baby. His baby. "What's his name?" Izuku asked impatiently, as the crying died down and the baby opened his eyes to see Izuku and Shota. Shota's black eyes meeting blue eyes staring back at him.

"Oboro." Shota said. Emi almost complained that they had spoken about names already, but she had only seen him so determined a number of times. This was her battle to lose. Their son would just have to be named after a long lost friend. But what is a better way to remember someone?

Almost as if in response, Oboro Aizawa began to giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a longer chapter. Just sorta turned out to be that way. I doubt anyone's complaining. As it happens, I time skipped another half year. Keep up people! Lol.


	20. Training with a Ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training begins.

Following the birth of Oboro Aizawa the house was filled with energy. Everyone was willing to do their part to make the new child feel at home. The other three and a half horsemen were also quick to their roles. In fact, the entire extended Aizawa family was very helpful and welcoming to Oboro. 

Emi was having the time of her life playing with the child and talking to him. Oboro seemed to enjoy his mother's company as well. He couldn't quite vocalize yet but he sure did seem to respond to his family's voices. 

Shota was also having the time of his life, even if he didn't show it. Shota even brought Oboro to school once or twice. He put on a baby carrier and proceeded as if nothing was different. He almost treated Oboro like another student, though he was much more sympathetic towards Oboro's tears than any of his other students. 

Izuku took it upon himself to be Oboro's teacher. It was practically like second nature to Izuku. He was already teaching his friends better than his teachers at school. It was a little difficult working with someone with so little cognitive function but Izuku really didn't mind. 

For all of his friends and family's efforts Oboro was developing quicker than average. He was a happy, if loud at times, baby. Usually a baby would throw a wrench into the parent's sleep schedules. Shota did not have such an issue, and Emi was used to working strange hours as well so once she got back on the horse, they were able to keep their new needy child happy and fed. 

Shota though, was a committed parent. He understood that a new child tends to absorb much of the parents' attention. He was not most parents. Izuku had made a request of him before he met Oboro, so he was going to honor it. 

Shota brought Izuku to Yuuei to begin his agility training. He had gotten special permission from Nezu to train Izuku. Shota had created a small low to the ground ninja training course for Izuku to run. Izuku was supremely excited to begin training. 

“Ready to get started?” Shota asked Izuku as the pair approached the ninja training ground. 

“Mhmm!” Izuku nodded excitedly. 

“Alright. Go to the beginning of the course. I want you to run it through once slowly and steadily as you can.” Shota said, observing Izuku run through the course. Izuku grasped his fist to well power. “And don’t blink. I can’t stop you with my quirk but this is training. Don’t shortcut it.” Izuku pouted and released his energy. 

Izuku was no slouch when it came to parkour. He had balance but he wasn’t very experienced in jumping or landing, Shota guessed that was because he would always blink instead of taking big leaps, at least when he was homeless and ‘Ghosting’ heroes. Shota was impressed but he certainly had his work cut out for him. 

“Alright problem child. You’ve got potential of course. But you’re doing a few things wrong. Ready to learn like my classmates do?” Shota said with a malicious grin. Izuku hesitantly nodded and the day really got started. 

  
  
Izuku was beat. Shota truly did drill him today. Izuku learned how to fall quite well. Shota taught Izuku how to fall, jump and land. Despite how exhausted and lightly bruised he was he was thrilled. He was finally learning how to do the thing he had always dreamed of doing. He pulled out his phone. 

Green Been: Guess what I did today!   
WhatifitwasPurple?: I am quivering in anticipation to find out.   
BloodfortheBloodGod: Ooooh! Izu-kun did something fun today?? Spill!   
Green Been: I was gonna anyways! I got to do some training with dad!   
BloodfortheBloodGod: Hey! I mean I’m happy for you but hey!!!   
edge: I must concur with Himiko. We all want to be heroes. We could all benefit from training. Can we not join you?   
dark edge: :( 

It was always an interesting experience to have Yami in the chat. Yami used to complain that he didn’t like phones because no one could listen to him. When Izuku got a proper phone, he gave Yami his old flip phone. It was a little basic but it let Yami finally join in on group chats and the like. 

Green Been: Oh, I’m uh…… really sorry guys. I should have thought about that.   
WhatifitwasPurple?: I’ll only forgive you because Oboro is very cute. But please ask Uncle Shota if we can be included in your training.   
BloodfortheBloodGod: Seconded.   
edge: Thirded.   
dark edge: fourded! 

Yami was also not the best with spelling so that’s why he usually stuck to faces. 

Green Been: okay I’ll ask him. One sec. 

Izuku backed out of his group chat and into his text messages. He found his father’s contact and started to message him. 

Me: Hello father that I love dearly.   
Dadzawa: What have you done this time?   
Me: hey...   
Dadzawa: Get on with it, problem child.   
Me: Okay fine. I told the others about our training and now they want in.   
Dadzawa: Fine but they’re not getting the crossbow training.   
Me: Thank you dad I love you.   
Me: Wait what was that last part??? 

Izuku did not get a message back. He was left hanging on such a crucial topic! Shota has gotten someone to teach him the crossbow? That was the thought that Izuku had but the ping of his group chat refocused him.   
  
edge: Why must you bully me so?   
WhatifitwasPurple?: You’re the one who acts like that.   
edge: That’s not a reason to call me ‘edge’! And it’s even less of a reason to change my name in chat to it Kan!   
dark edge: D:<   
BloodfortheBloodGod: You’re just salty that I have all the power because I created this chat.   
edge: That I am!   
Green Been: I have to agree with Fumi here. Aren’t these names a bit silly?   
BloodfortheBloodGod: Izu-kun is back! What’s the word??   
Green Been: Conversation has been wholly derailed hasn’t it?   
edge: I’d like to get back on topic once Izuku says his piece...   
WhatifitwasPurple?: I’m sure you would.   
Green Been: He said it’s fine if you guys tag along.   
dark edge: :D   
BloodfortheBloodGod: Goodie!!   
WhatifitwasPurple?: Definitely.   
edge: Yes. Now back to what we were talking about! 

This incited a fierce conversation about the morality of Himiko Kan being in a position of absolute power. 

So, the four and a half horsemen began light training with Shota Aizawa. Oboro came along too somedays, chilling attached to Shota’s chest. Shota couldn’t train them every day but when he did, he made sure that they learned something every day. By the time that their first year of middle school was over, he had decided that the best thing for them would be practice. 

“Alright kids. You’ve got a great foundation but now you need to build on it.” Shota said, Oboro babbling happily. “Hey there mister. I’m trying to talk to your brother, do you mind?” Shota asked politely and Oboro silenced himself with a smile. “So as a graduation present, I got all four of you memberships to a nearby parkour gym.” Shota explained. 

“What about me!?” Yami exclaimed, making Oboro startle and cry. 

Shota activated his quirk and Yami receded back into Fumikage at maximum speed. “Not everything is about you.” Shota quickly calmed Oboro down. Oboro returned to his happy state soon afterwards. “Anyways. Like I was explaining....” Shota said, deactivating his quirk, Yami approached Oboro slowly to apologize. 

“This gym that I’ve gotten you guys into. I want you to go once a week to practice free running. The gym is excellent. I scouted it out myself. They have a very interesting environment that is fully collapsible. The layout of the gym changes every day which is most convenient for you kids. It means you can practice different routes every day, someplace safe.” Shota finished explaining, handing all of the kids their gym card. 

The four looked at each other. “You all know what to do.” Izuku said, confusing Shota. All four, and also Yami, politely and carefully approached Shota and gave him and Oboro a group hug. In unison the horsemen all said ‘Thank You.’ Oboro gasped with glee. Shota was just stunned silent. 

“So how long, problem child?” Shota asked. 

“What do you mean?” Izuku asked. 

“How long have you four been sitting on that? It was pretty well rehearsed. You were even careful not to smush Oboro...” He said, narrowing his gaze. 

“... What do you mean?” Izuku asked with a grin. 

“Don’t you play dumb with me boy I know where you live.” Shota threatened. 

Izuku’s grin grew even larger. “What do you mean?” He said for a third time. Then Izuku was suddenly a few feet further away, and all the horsemen dashed off to follow Izuku. 

“What the hell was that?” Shota asked as the horsemen dashed away. Scattering at the cue of Izuku’s blink. “You’ve sure got a piece of work for a brother Oboro...” Oboro giggled happily babbling senselessly as Shota spoke back to him every now and again. Shota would let Izuku flee today. Besides, he appreciated the hug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dread it. Run from it, the update arrives all the same.
> 
> Yes. Here is an update for those of you who read regularly. I've decided to switch to a weekly update schedule. Every other day is pretty harsh and I do feel a little dry on ideas right now. I'm going to use this time to get a bit of a backlog. Hopefully I'll be able to put even more time into my chapters. I also have been conjuring how I might write some other fics.
> 
> Hopefully y'all understand. <:3


	21. Middle School Summer Break Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly as the title implies.

Over summer break the Four and a half horsemen trained at the free running gym and chased their own hobbies. But boredom did begin to set in. So Izuku got brewing on an idea. He gathered his friends to his house. 

“So... We all want to be heroes, right?” Izuku asked, knowing the answer. But he needed their confirmations before they moved on. All three and a half of his friends confirmed the desire to be heroes. “Then do you guys think we should work on our quirks? I’ve got some ideas of what we could do with your quirks.” Izuku said. 

“OOH! Me first Me first!” Himiko said running up to Izuku. “What do you want to try first?” She said as she rubbed shoulders with Izuku trying to snoop at his hero notebook. Fumikage and Hitoshi looked at each other for a second before Izuku had opened his notebook to Himiko’s page. 

“Fine calm down!” Izuku said. “You have a huge stockpile of Uncle Seki’s blood, right?” Izuku asked. Izuku was already well aware that the time Himiko has as someone else is related to how much of that person’s blood she has ingested. 

“Yeah. I haven’t actually been transforming with it. I bet I could transform into daddy forever even! I’ve drank so much of his blood.” She said giggling. 

“Okay. Well how fast can you transform?” Izuku asked. 

“Well it’s not exactly instant... You know that though Izu-kun!” She said with a little pout. 

“Well I think you should work on quickening how fast you can transform. I think it would also be good if you could do partial transformations. Maybe you’ll even be able to use the quirks of people you transform into with enough training!” Izuku said excitedly. 

“So, you want me to transform into daddy and then me and then him and then me and then him and then me and the...” She began to spout ad infinitum. 

“Yes Himi-chan. That is what I would like you to do.” Izuku said. 

“In front of everyone?” She asked. It was a strange question. 

“Is... there a problem with that?” Izuku asked. 

“That’s so perverted of you Izu-kun!” She said. 

“W-what!?” Izuku sputtered. 

“Her clothes don’t transform with her dumbass...” Hitoshi said, shaking his head. How Izuku could forget about such a crucial detail was beyond him. 

“R-r-r-right. S-sorry Himi-chan I didn’t m-mean to say.” He sputtered on before Himiko started to laugh. 

“It’s been a while since I've gotten to fluster you like that! That was funny! I’ll go home and get my stretchy clothes. Don’t wait up for me!” She said leaving the Aizawa household. Once she left Hitoshi walked right up to Izuku. 

“Okay. She likes you.” He said. 

“What? No that’s just how Himi-chan is.” Izuku denied. 

“I don’t think so. I’ve seen how she is. She’s a lot more.... Her.... Around you.” Hitoshi said more. 

“I... Don’t think you’re right but thank you for telling me.” Izuku said and Hitoshi rolled his eyes at the obliviousness of the boy. 

“What did you have in mind for me?” Hitoshi asked. Izuku flipped a few pages ahead. 

“You need a response to activate your quirk, right?” Izuku asked again to confirm information. 

“Yeah.” Hitoshi answered nonchalantly. 

“Well... Here are my areas for improvement for you. They would be.... Right now, you can only brainwash one person at a time. You might try to expand your area of influence so to say. Then I was curious as to if you need a verbal response or if a physical response like a nod would do. And I also wanted to know if you can use a megaphone or a cell phone conversation to elicit a response and activate brainwashing.” Izuku explained taking in a sharp gasp of breath. 

“Wow. You sure have thought a lot about my quirk.” Hitoshi said, scratching the back of his head. 

“Have you not?” Izuku asked with real curiosity. 

“Not really. Remember I’ve been told my quirk is villainous for a long time.” Hitoshi said again sounding bored but his friends understood he was just a tired muted kind of person a lot of the time. 

“Well what if we work on those things and see if we can’t develop your quirk?” 

“Well. I’ve never used it on you before. Want to see what it feels like?” Hitoshi asked. 

“Su........re?” Izuku said as his eyes glazed over. He could feel his command of his body cease. “This is strange...” He said, no longer in control of his body. 

“Wait how are you talking?” Hitoshi asked. 

“Is that not normal?” Izuku asked. Not to his knowledge his eyes had glazed over and his expression was neutral. But he could still speak. 

“No, it’s not.” Hitoshi confirmed. 

“Can you let me look at my mark? Let me raise my hand.” Izuku asked, unable to move his own body. 

“Yeah. Look at your mark.” As Hitoshi finalized the command Izuku’s body moved as his left arm raised and he viewed his outsider’s mark. It vaguely shimmered as it only did when active. 

“It’s my mark. I think I can probably do something similar to you. So, I can resist it... But it’s strange... I can feel you behind my eyes. But I can’t stop you.” Izuku explained. “Want to try it with a phone or a non-verbal response?” Izuku asked, regaining control of his body. He giggled a bit. “That’s so weird!” He said again. 

“You’re one to talk. You can resist it...” Hitoshi said maybe even a little irritated. “How about we try nonverbal responses. That okay?” Hitoshi asked. Izuku, recognizing that was the trigger for brainwash nodded, but nothing happened. 

“I don’t think your quirk works with nonverbal responses yet.” Izuku said. 

“If at all...” Hitoshi said dejectedly. He sighed. “Everyone has such useful quirks and mine is so specific.” He said with a twinge of irritation. 

“Well if you want to be technical, I don’t even have a quirk at all. So, yours is better than mine by default.” Izuku said walking away and dialing the phone. Hitoshi’s phone began to buzz. He picked it up. 

“Right phone call. Yeah?” He said opening the door for his quirk to activate. 

“Yes. Did you do it?” Izuku asked out of range of Hitoshi’s real voice. 

“I tried to...” Hitoshi said as the line went dead. Izuku ran back to him. 

“I think I had an idea. I suspect that your quirk won't work if it goes through something that makes it artificial. So electronic recordings or phone calls are out. But I think what might work are artificial vocal cords that change your voice non electronically. And Ventriloquism. Anything you can do to trick a villain into responding to you will do the trick!” Izuku explained. 

“Alright. Thanks, Izuku.” Hitoshi said as Himiko returned. 

“I’m back!” Himiko said excitedly. Hitoshi eyed Izuku this time before sitting down and researching ventriloquism. 

“Welcome back. Now that you’re here do you wanna try transforming as fast as you can?” Izuku asked. “I’m going to work with Fumi.” Himiko nodded and found a spot in the backyard to transform in and out of herself and Sekijiro. Her stretchy clothes not transforming with her but conforming to her new form each time. 

“Alright. Fumi, Yami.” Izuku said, getting their attention. You would have to look close but even when Yami wasn’t out and about you could still see him as a sort of glimmer in Fumikage’s eye. “What you two lack is teamwork a lot of the time. When it gets dark Yami gets really mad and difficult to control. We can’t safely work on that. But what you two can work on is maneuverability and teamwork.” 

“What do you mean?” Fumikage asked for more clarity. 

“Well. Yami is sentient. And even though you can control him manually he can also act separately. I personally would say you should give him one command quickly and then let him act on his own to perform it. Then you can do your part to help. For example, you could have him engage a villain and then you could engage as well. If you two train together right you can attack in each other’s rests and keep up an ongoing assault!” Izuku explained. Fumikage nodded contently and his eyes spiraled in a glimmer indicating Yami’s satisfaction as well. 

“I also think that you two can move better together. You are essentially two people together. You could send Yami up to grab a ledge and then instead of pulling him back into you, you could pull yourself into him and use Yami like a grappling hook. There is a lot you can do but the creativity is up to you two.” Izuku explained further. 

“I believe that the two of me have a few things to discuss. Thank you Izuku.” Fumikage said, with a bow. 

“THANK YOU!” Yami said popping out and yelling, always the more emotive of the raven pair. 

“You’re welcome now I need to go get some runes. There’s something else I wanted to try myself.” He said excusing himself to his room. He grabbed the runes he had and absorbed them. 

(Alright. All Might is able to punch so hard that he creates wind currents. Those blasts of wind are almost as useful as the punches themselves. I wonder if....) Izuku thought as the powers of the runes and the void swirled inside him. Stepping back outside he looked up and made a dismissive motion with his hand. Following the path of his arm as he did so a gust of wind picked up dirt and scattered light debris in the path of where he tossed the energy of his magic. 

“HA!” Izuku exclaimed once again, satisfied with his developments. (This is all really good. We’re all going to be heroes.) Izuku thought as he looked back at all of his friends. Himiko was transforming, Hitoshi was researching, and Fumikage spoke to himself about how he could be a better team. 

He smiled to himself. Muttering to someone out there in particular, “Am I putting on a good show?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for understanding the schedule change. I've been able to backlog a few chapters as of now! Soon I plan to release another fic if I can juuust figure out how to get it rolling. Look forward to it, maybe. Till next time!


	22. My Brother is a Beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip central. Moving to the summer before high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuku’s current powers...
> 
> Blink: Short range teleportation.  
> Strength: .... stronk.  
> Blood Thirsty: Build up adrenaline in combat to perform brutal takedowns.  
> Bend Time: Slows time for about 6 seconds.  
> Windblast: A quick burst of strong wind. Strong enough to blow away foes and break wooden objects.
> 
> Let’s see if anyone picks up on the joke with Ronnie... Hue hue.

The years of middle school continued for the horsemen. All four of them were able to excel in their classes thanks to Izuku. They also made a few strides with their quirks again thanks to Izuku. 

Himiko at the end of middle school was able to transform much more rapidly than before. She had also learned how to do partial transformations instantly. So, she could throw a punch and then transform an arm to connect with a stronger blow. 

Hitoshi had picked up a little ventriloquism. Bouncing his voice around to confuse and elicit responses in his targets. He had also developed how many people he can brainwash at once. He could still only brainwash two people at once. But his was the most difficult quirk to develop next to Izuku’s as Shinso needed help to develop anything. 

Fumikage and Yami had become a much better fighting team. They learned to attack in each other’s rests as recommended. Fumi had also gained a better instinct for how to direct Yami. He learned how to utilize Yami to protect his backside and weak spots. And together they could reach new heights by taking advantage of Yami’s shadowlike nature. 

Izuku himself hadn’t made much more progress when it came to his abilities. But he was beginning to come up with better applications. For example, by directing a windblast at the ground he could perform a sort of super jump, using blink at the apex of the jump to direct himself towards a safe landing spot. His biggest deficit during training was his lack of spirit. Not that he didn’t have plenty but he lost it rather quickly. He had vocalized his concerns to himself, but he didn’t grieve. Nezu had texted him stating that there would be a solution in the works but that Izuku had to be a little older before it could be put into practice. He did however get a few crossbow lessons with an up and coming hero by the name of Snipe. He was steadily growing more skilled with the weapon as Snipe's lessons went on. Scheduling was a little difficult for the pair though so he didn't get as much crossbow practice as he would have liked. 

Emi and Shota had both been working hard. Emi, had taken in the direction of Shota and had taken a teaching job at Ketsubutsu. Shota and Emi’s classes had become something of rivals. When it came to license exams the two classes always clashed. At least when Shota had a class at all. Shota has continued to be brutal towards his students. Showing little mercy but tons of care. The two heroes continued to patrol together when they weren’t teaching. Their relationship as a couple, as rivals, as parents, and as heroes had become ironclad. 

Oboro Aizawa was excelling. He was ahead of the curve on almost everything. His parents and his brother's attention had done him supreme good. He was three years old and was thriving in preschool. As he grew up a little from being a tiny baby his hair was revealed to be about the same tone as Izuku’s natural hair color. Emi’s light green and Shota’s black hair combined to create Izuku’s hair color. Seeing that, Izuku also stopped dying his hair. Oboro was thrilled to have the same hair color as his older brother. 

There is one more individual who had made strides in the middle school years of the horsemen. Ronnie James had graduated from Yuuei. Taking the hero name 'Global', he was beginning to make a name for himself as an unstoppable force of justice. He had even joined All Might's agency as a sidekick. His hero costume left a little something to be desired. All he really did was wear a jacket over a tank top. He wore a circlet with a heart on it to match the hearts on his knee guards but it was barely a costume. Then again, how can you make a hero costume to compliment a quirk that powerful? You can practically wear whatever you want when no one around you can defend against you.

“Your hair looks so good Izu-kun! I missed seeing your green locks!” Himiko said as the titular four met up once again. 

“Thanks, Himi-chan.” Izuku said, letting Himiko ruffle his head. Izuku was actually trying to come to terms with a crush that he began to develop on Himiko. So, he absolutely let her get away with things like this that no one else would ever get the chance to do. Shinso coughed loudly looking at Izuku. “What?” Izuku asked. 

“You.... Nothing. So, what did you want to talk to us about?” Shinso asked. 

“Well. You all know we’re starting high school after summer. So, what I want from us is to break away from this villain nonsense.” Izuku stated slamming a fist into an open palm. 

“How can we accomplish this?” Fumikage asked, his eyes shimmering with Yami’s impatience. 

“Well. We make a good impression in clubs. I know we really haven't done much extracurricular stuff but I think each of us could do something there. I want to see what other people my age can do when it comes to art. I think that Himiko would be a star in the school play. Fumi, you could go to a cooking club. Shinso can join the basketball team.” Izuku explained. 

“What makes you think this will work?” Shinso asked. 

“Well... Nothing. I don’t know if it will work. But I think it can't really hurt for any of us to try. Plus, it would be really good for our college applications. We either win people over with our talent and personalities.... Or we don’t.” Izuku said. 

“I think it sounds like fun to try!” Himiko said, poking her cheeks and bearing her smile. 

Fumikage exhaled dramatically. “Fine. We can try it.” 

“Are you sure Fumi shouldn’t be the one in the school play? He’s the drama queen after all.” Shinso taunted. 

“You got a problem man!?” Yami yelled back, getting right up in Shinso’s face. 

“Several yes. But none of them are really with either of you.” Shinso retorted with a grin. 

Izuku giggled at his friends and their backchat. Noticing a small shimmer in Fumikage’s eye as Yami retreated. (What was that about? He’s acting a little strange.... I’ll have to ask him about it later....) Izuku thought, scribbling down his observation in the footnotes of his current analysis journal. 

“BRAT!” Emi said, bursting out of the kitchen. “Get in here now!” She said stomping back inside. 

“What was that about, I've never seen her act like that...” Fumikage said. 

“Neither have I. I’ve seen her get angry but this is something new. You’ll have to excuse me.” Izuku said, blinking over inside to get to his mother as quickly as he could. 

“What’s going on mom?” Izuku asked, concerned. 

Emi snapped her attention to him. “Help me make dinner, dammit! What do I have to do everything myself?” She said, as she angrily chopped vegetables. 

Izuku began to broil as well. “What is any of this about!?” He asked coming off a little more forcefully than he really intended to. 

She slammed down the knife onto the table. “I don’t think I like your tone!” She said with a scowl. 

“I don’t like yours! What the fuck is this about!? You call me away from my friends to help you make dinner!? When have I been anything other than helpful? So where do you get off yelling at me like I'm a freeloader?” He yelled, his blood beginning to boil. 

“I work my ass off. Your dad works his ass off. And when I ask for the smallest favor you get uppity? Where do YOU get off yelling to ME?” She accused. The two of them continued their shouting match for a couple minutes before Izuku noticed the elephant in the room. Oboro was there and his usual blue eyes were instead fiery red. Izuku approached Oboro, walking in a fury. “Where do you think you’re going brat, I’m talking to you!” Emi shouted. 

“Shut up! You’re not talking to me, you're talking at me!” Izuku continued to approach Oboro and as Oboro realized how angry Izuku was his eyes changed colors again from red to a brilliant yellow. Quickly the feeling of rage was replaced by a deep fear. “Whoa. What is.... Happening?” Izuku asked as he recoiled away from Oboro and cowered behind a piece of furniture. 

“What do you think you’re doing to.... him?” Emi said as she picked up the knife again, gripping it as if her own rage was also replaced with fear. Izuku himself was also horrified. “Oh my god Shota help!!!” Emi shrieked as she looked around for whatever entity was terrifying them. Shota burst into the room with bright red eyes as his quirk removed the emotions from the pair. 

“What is going on??” Shota asked, looking at his family alone in the kitchen. 

“I think I’ve got it!” Izuku said, looking at Oboro again and seeing his blue eyes. “It’s Oboro. I think he just manifested his quirk. Dad blink.” Izuku said and Shota blinked, releasing his quirk. 

“R-really!?” Oboro asked excitedly, his eyes turning an even brighter shade of blue. The strange feeling was summoned once again. This time they were infected with excitement. Shota turned on his quirk again, removing the artificial excitement. 

“I think we need a quirk doctor to make a house call.” Shota said. “Emi could you phone Dr. Chiyo? I think she’s still on campus...” He said. Seeing as Nezu was the one to relocate the Aizawa family to Mustafu their house was not a great distance from Yuuei grounds.   
Chiyo was able to arrive within the hour. Her diagnosis was that Oboro had something of a hybridization of his parents. He could instill emotions on those that he had in his vision. It seemed that due to his inexperience with the quirk at the moment he was reflecting the emotions that he felt himself onto his family members in his field of vision.   
What Izuku didn’t know before he walked in was that Oboro was denied having dessert before dinner. Which explains the childlike but potent rage. As Izuku turned his attention to his little brother it filled young Oboro with fear, which filled everyone else with fear. And then the excitement at manifesting his quirk is self-explanatory. 

Despite the incident, the entire house was thrilled for Oboro who was thrilled himself. Izuku was already at work drafting up an analysis page for his little brother. He had such an interesting quirk. Izuku would experiment with his little brother later. But today they would just enjoy dinner as a family. Besides, they had all had enough excitement for today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I think I’m about ready to unveil a new fic! So between today and next Sunday you shall behold a new fic of mine. I will remain vague on details because the title and first chapter will explain everything before your very own eyeballs. So if you like my writing style (what is wrong with you?) please do check out fic 2!


	23. Conquering the Basketball Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitoshi tries out for the Basketball Team!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless crossover character is shameless. Not that it matters much. I'm the author! I can do whatever I want! No one seemed to care with Ronnie!! >;3

The graduation from Nabu meant they would be moving up into High School. At Izuku’s request the horsemen all decided to transfer into Besspyn High, the largest high school in Mustafu. His stated reasons were so that they could all participate in their chosen extracurriculars guaranteed. Himiko knew that he had the ulterior motive of making friends. She knew that Nabu wasn’t easy on him, especially after Dagopa. 

As High School started up, Shinso steeled himself to try out for the basketball team. In truth he didn’t have high hopes. Firstly, he was a freshman. Secondly, he was loathed quite extensively by his fellow students. But he was quite confident in his skills. He played a lot, as it was one of his few hobbies. But basketball was also a team game, it couldn’t really be won alone. Izuku was somehow able to catch up to him in the hallways. 

“Hey Hit. Are you ready for your tryouts?” Izuku asked with enough excitement for the both of them. 

“Yes. I’m ready.” Hitoshi said, getting a faint grin on his face as he deflected Izuku’s excitement. 

“You’ve got your favorite sports drink?” Izuku followed up. 

“Christ, yes. Who are you my mom?” Hitoshi asked in return. 

Izuku shrugged. “Just looking out for my buddy. Go make that team! Otherwise my whole plan will crumble and you may never be a hero.” Izuku said more dramatically than necessary to emphasize his point. 

“Okay Okay I get it. Get lost Greenie.” Hitoshi said shooing Izuku away. He made his way towards the gymnasium. 

Hitoshi walked into the gymnasium seeing a bunch of would be teammates already idly chatting. One of them seemed to recognize him. He prepared himself for the same thing that always happened when someone recognized him. “What the hell are you doing here, villain?” The boy said approaching Hitoshi. (There it is), Hitoshi thought to himself. 

“I’m trying out for the basketball team. Same as you.” Hitoshi retorted callously. 

“There's no way you’ll make it. They wouldn’t let a dirty villain like you join the team!” He shouted. The entire gym was focused on them now. (Why is this always the way things go down for me?) He continued to think to himself. “Why don’t you and your villainous friends go turn yourselves in and hope for the death sentence?” The bully continued. 

Hitoshi was about to snap when a large red hand was placed on the boy’s shoulder. “Now on a list of things that are not okay, that was really not okay. I’m sorry but I’m going to have to ask you to leave my gym.” Said the hand’s owner. The man was crouching down so he must have been truly gargantuan to still be able to tower over them. Even knelt down he was still six feet tall. He had an eyepatch and he was missing his left arm. He was covered in red fur and he wore a nice suit with a basketball jersey over it with the number One on it in blue. It was a truly strange appearance but he wore it well. 

“Wait, wha-?” The boy asked in stunned confusion. 

“I’m sorry but I will not tolerate any sort of that behavior in my gym. Even if this kid has done something to warrant this ridicule, which I doubt, you just suggested that he and his friends should do something that would result in their deaths? That isn’t okay. So, you need to go.” The large red man said, pushing the boy lightly towards the locker room. The shock he wore on his face was a satisfying think for Hitoshi. As the boy stalked out of sight the large man approached Hitoshi. “You alright son? What was that about?” He asked politely. For such a big man he was really polite. 

“It's just the way things have been for me.” Hitoshi replied, not realizing how pitiful that statement was, “I’ve been bullied for having a villainous quirk for a long time.” He explained. The red man nodding as if he understood. 

“Ah. Quirkist stuff. Well you won't have to worry about any of that here, is that okay?” He asked. Normally Hitoshi might take such a tone to be demeaning, but this man was too sincere for that to be the case. Hitoshi nodded and the man returned a smile, standing up to his full height, easily nine maybe ten feet tall as he addressed the class. “I’m sorry for that everyone. I should explain. I’m Wilt Foster, your basketball coach. That wasn’t really the way I wanted to go about first introductions.” He said rubbing the back of his head with his good arm, a clipboard pinned under the small bit left of his left arm. “I can tolerate a lot of things. And I’m sorry but I will not tolerate quirkist talk or any kind of genuine disdain between students. Especially when you are all trying out to be on a team. Teams need to have each other’s backs. Not be at one another’s throats. Now let’s get started, Okay?” He said, corralling everyone to do some stretches. 

“Hey there, villain guy.” A voice came from behind Hitoshi. There was a big guy standing there. Hitoshi was the tallest in his friend group at 5’9 but this guy must have been at least 6 feet tall. He had a mask covering the lower half of his face and he had six arms with a strange muscly webbing tying them all together. “Want to partner up to stretch out?” came the voice again, from a mouth in one of his hands. 

“Sure. My name is Hitoshi Shinso by the way. You don’t have to call me villain guy.” Hitoshi said as callous as ever. 

“Mezo Shoji. Just trying to get your attention.” He said as he and Hitoshi began to stretch with Hitoshi in preparation for their tryouts. “So. Sorry about the way you’ve been treated.” Shoji said mid-stretch. 

“What? Where’s this coming from?” Hitoshi asked. 

“Well. I’ve been discriminated against too. I kinda thought it was a mutant specific problem but I guess I was wrong. What even is this villainous quirk you have if you don’t mind me asking.” Shoji went on to ask. 

Hitoshi sighed, only one small group of people ever accepted him for his quirk. Even though he and the other horsemen were incredibly close and he wouldn’t change that for the world, they were still the outlier. “It’s called brainwashing. If you respond to my voice then I can take control of your body if I want.” He admitted. 

“If you want… So, we’re fine then right?” Shoji asked once more. 

“Yeah. I decide when it activates.” He said with a curious tone. Was Shoji alright with him as well? This had only ever happened once before. 

“Cool. No worries then.” Shoji said with a wink. Hitoshi assumed that was his substitute for a grin. He was supremely glad that at least his stretching partner was so open minded. 

At the end of Coach Foster’s tryout all the students were hopeful about whether or not they had made the team. Hitoshi and Shoji had actually grown into fast friends. Hitoshi had also decided to talk to his friends about how his tryout went. 

WhatifitwasPurple?: Waiting on the results now. Made a friend.  
BloodfortheBloodGod: UwU Toshi made a friend?? Izu-kun did you give him some kind of dark deal for good luck??  
Green Been: I in fact did not.  
WhatifitwasPurple?: Shove it you two.  
edge: You have the social skills of drywall.  
WhatifitwasPurple?: Whomst do you think you are?  
Green Been: We’re glad you made a friend Toshi. I actually made a new friend at Art Club.  
BloodfortheBloodGod: I made a friend too! I haven’t heard if I made the cast yet but things have already gone well.  
edge: … We also made a friend.  
dark edge: C:  
BloodfortheBloodGod: UwU Fumi made a friend!! Izuku-kun did you give him some kind of dark deal for good luck?  
Green Been: I in fact did not.  
edge: cease.  
BloodfortheBloodGod: We’ll have to all meet up and get everyone in the group chat!  
Green Been: Oh boy that’ll be something. 

Hitoshi’s attention was stolen from his phone by Coach Foster who grabbed everyone's attention very politely as always. “Alright everyone. I have done my best to narrow down the best students to join the basketball team. I’m sorry but I can’t have everyone on the team, but if you didn’t make the team please consider joining the basketball club. Anyways, the names of the students who made the team can be found on the far end of the gym. If you made the cut please be back here tomorrow after school, okay?” He asked and with a sea of nodding students, Coach Foster stepped over everyone and cleared the path. 

Hitoshi and Shoji decided to wait out the sea of students rushing the far end of the gym. They would clear out shortly. After they did the two freshmen approached their destiny. 

WhatifitwasPurple?: Me and the new pal made the team. 

He sent his pals. Little did Hitoshi know that Coach Foster’s basketball team would be some of the best training that he could ever get on his course to be a hero. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this recent chapter. I wanted to take a moment to plug myself. The new fic has finally been released! So go check out 'Number 2 Hero, Number 1 Dad' with a new chapter every Wednesday (If I can keep on top of everything! :P). Thanks for stopping by!


	24. Theater is War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himiko gives her all to join the drama club. Drama happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When does he post?:   
>  N2HN1D Wednesdays  
>  DD Sundays
> 
> At what times?:  
>  It's a surprise!

Himiko was excited to join the drama team at Besspyn. She had a list of hobbies a mile long and theatre had been on that long list. Izuku had even given her an excellent reason to give it a shot. Her quirk was based on transforming into other people. With that she would need to learn how to act like another person. That was a really convincing argument. That and it seemed like it would be a ton of fun!

She would be trying out to be in the school play sooner than later. But not late enough that she couldn’t get into a little mischief. So off she went to find Izuku.

(Where aaaaare you?) She thought as she snuck through the halls of the high school in pursuit of her childhood friend. Besspyn was a big school, easy to lose someone in, but she was experienced at locating Izuku despite the odds. (I never realized how much I missed his natural hair color...) She thought as she located him, she snuck up to him and jabbed him right in the side.

“Fuck!” He said as he blinked up to avoid his attacker. “Damn you Himi-chan!” He said dropping down and smacking her over the head with his papers he was holding. It didn’t hurt at all and besides Himiko was too busy laughing at her best friend’s expense. 

“Hehehe. You need to have eyes in the back of your head Izu-kun.” She said.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on the other side of the school for your tryouts?” Izuku said with a careful mixture of concern and irritation.

“Yeah but they don’t start that soon so I thought I would come bother you.” She said in a playful tone. 

“Just my luck.” Izuku complained slightly exhausted.

“Hey don’t be like that! Your life would be much less exciting with me not around!” She said. Ever since she began to develop feelings for her friend, she began to choose her words very carefully around Izuku. She definitely felt something for him, but that actually scared her a little. Bonds were not a thing Himiko had many of.

“That’s true.” Izuku admitted. “Want me to walk you to the stage?” Izuku asked politely.

“Yes please!” Himiko said eagerly. She truly enjoyed just being alone with Izuku. Fumi and Toshi were fun too. She didn’t hate them in the slightest. But being alone with Izuku just felt really good to her. The walk didn’t take long, much to Himiko’s dismay.

“Alright. Please do me a favor and don’t run away to bother me again.” Izuku said playfully.

“But bothering you is my favorite thing to do!” She said, only realizing a little late the implications of exactly what she said. Izuku was pretty oblivious to her little accidental flirts most of the time. That was what she chose to believe. She prayed that he wasn’t just ignoring her comments because he didn’t feel the same way.

“Regardless, you should do your best to get in the school play. It’d be great if you could learn some acting. Plus, I thought it would be something you thought was fun. I know you're always complaining that you don’t have enough hobbies.” Izuku said, rubbing the back of his head with a smile.

“Thank you Izu-kun. Wish me luck!” She said, turning and darting to where she needed to be before she said anything else dumb or impulsive. 

“Good Luck Himi-chan!” She was able to make out before her crush disappeared out of her space. This was going to be something, Himiko just hoped that it would be fun.

Himiko found her way among the other school play hopefuls. She, like Hitoshi, was used to being alone when the whole crew wasn’t hanging around each other. It was a tolerable situation to be in. She could probably kiss up to some other kids and be accepted in their little cliques but Himiko didn’t really care to join them. Though when she was alone like this, she tended to wear more of a scowl than a smile. 

Himiko looked over all her rivals here. There were a lot of different faces, and a bunch of different levels of preparation. She was pretty bored so she decided to go up to someone a little less confident and help them out. It’s what a hero would do.

There were a few people that she was able to equip a smile and give a small pep talk. It made her feel good to help people out even if it was something small like killing a bit of stage fright. She actually found herself startled as someone approached her from behind. “You’re a real hero to those people you know?” They said. She turned to face the person addressing her. It was a girl... wait, a boy with effeminate features. He had very blond hair. Even more so than herself. And he dressed quite eccentrically. He seemed to be dressing in some sort of French fashion. He also was surely acting in a flamboyant manner.

“I’m just doing what I can to help. It’s what my best friend would do I’m sure.” She said. She gave him a small smile that didn’t reveal her teeth. She knew that keeping her teeth behind her lips was a good way to keep people from freaking out at the sight of her.

“You’re in love with them, aren't you?” The boy said, wearing his own false smile. Up close Himiko could tell that it was all a ruse. This guy wore a smile to hide his sadness, she could understand that. Then his words actually registered to her.

“I-I don’t know if it’s love... How would you know anyways?” She asked the flamboyant turned serious boy.

“Intuition!” He said striking a pose.

“Uh huh... What’s the real reason you know?” She said. He balked.

“I have seen that look in people's eye when they aren’t true to their feelings.” He said. “I’ve seen it a lot actually.” He said, still smiling.

“So, you're a creep.” She said with a smile of her own.

“I... I’ll go.” The boy said being wholly knocked off of his rhythm. 

“Noooo you won’t. You’re not criticizing my love life and then running away! My name is Himiko Kan. What’s yours?” She asked.

The boy re-equipped his flamboyant attitude and answered, “Yuga Aoyama!” Striking another pose.

Himiko smiled revealing her teeth. “Okay Yuyu. Why are you a giant liar?” She asked, making him balk once again.

“I beg your pardon mon cheri?” Aoyama said in shock.

“You’re not the only creep here. I can see beneath your smile.” She said trying and mostly failing to sound as cool or melodramatic as Fumikage. “C'mon we’re friends now. Just tell me.” She pressed on.

Aoyama looked around somewhat uncomfortably, his smile never really faltered but his eyes were darting around. “I..... I’m defective.” He said, demoralized. “My quirk, Navel Laser, lets me fire a laser beam from my belly button. But I have a birth defect... I can’t use it for more than a second without experiencing horrible stomach ache!” He said behind his usual cheerful façade. Winking at Himiko and sparkling despite the tears welling in his eyes. “I’m less than everyone else. I just hope to be normal one day. So, I put on a brave face.” He admitted.

“Okay this is going to hurt but you'll feel better after it.” Himiko said, Aoyama looked confused before Himiko slapped him across the face, eliciting an overreaction from Aoyama. “You’re not less than anyone else because of the way you were born. That’s nothing you can help. You’re less if you let yourself think you’re less.” She said getting him back up on his feet. “My quirk is called transform. I need to drink or ingest blood to remain stable. That’s why I chew gum all the time.” She said blowing a bubble for emphasis. “But I don’t let it get to me. My quirk is unstable and scary to some people. But I’m gonna be a hero anyways! I’m never going to let anyone ever get to me anymore.” She stated with unbending determination.

“I think that I want to be a hero like you Kan-chan.” Aoyama said, wiping away his tears, but his smile never faded.

“Hmmm. Kan-chan will do. I’m glad I could inspire you Yuyu. But we still have to audition for the play!” She said still with powerful energy.

“Oui!” Aoyama said with a pose.

Himiko went home that day satisfied. She thought she had done pretty alright at her tryout. She was able to use transform to change her vocal cords and have a dramatically wide singing range. She was also able to reignite the dying fire of Aoyama’s dream. All in all, today was a very good day.

If the group chat was to be believed then her close friends had had a good day as well. Everyone else had made friends as well. Even Toshi and Fumi! Today was a really good start. It was nice to finally have a good first day of school. 

As she walked home that day, she texted her father about the results of the day. He congratulated her on her day and told her that there would be black pudding waiting for her when she got home. That made the day go from great to flawless, and Himiko skipped home happy.


	25. Averting Famine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokoyami has fun at cooking club.

Fumikage Tokoyami and Dark Shadow were off to the culinary classroom as the cooking club came together to have their first meeting.

There were not a great number of students that attended the cooking club. There was a healthy mix of boys and girls though. It seemed that their first session would be spent just putting together something that they were comfortable with to get a baseline.

That was something that Fumikage could do. There were plenty of ingredients available so Fumikage decided to make Katsu don. Since it was Izuku’s favorite he had plenty of practice with the dish. 

“Yami. Mies en place.” Fumikage stated, using the French term.

“Riiiight.” Yami complained lightly. Yami was a much bigger fan of eating than he was with cooking. But if Yami did the prep work then the dish would be done much faster than if he didn’t so, he complied with the directive. Slicing the vegetables and preparing all the ingredients for assembly.

“Wow. You can use your quirk to help you cook?” Asked a curious classmate. He was a tall kid, maybe even a foot taller than Fumikage. He had fairly spiky hair and large lips.

“A little. I do most of the cooking. But Yami can do the mies en place and help with tasting.” Fumikage admitted.

“That’s pretty good. Do you mind if I borrow him to taste my dough?” The tall boy asked.

“Not at all. But I’d like to know your name before I lend you my quirk.” Fumikage said.

“Oh. Sorry about that. I’m Rikido Sato.” He said, offering a hand to shake.

Fumikage shook the boy’s extended hand. “I’m Fumikage Tokoyami. This is my quirk Dark Shadow. Me and my friends call him Yami for short.” Fumikage explained, before Yami could approach and enthusiastically introduce himself, mostly to slack off on his work.

“Nice to meet you Tokoyami.” Sato said. “I should get back to mixing my dough. I’ll get Dark Shadow when I’m ready.” He said, returning to his part of the classroom. Fumikage nodded as he went.

Fumikage then set into his groove. Once Yami had finished prepping the ingredients he got to work with constructing Izuku’s favorite dish. As per the teacher’s instructions, he made enough for the entire club to share. He then made a little more to give to Izuku. Yami helped Sato and Fumikage both by testing their dishes. By the end of the cooking session it was clear that Fumikage and Sato had the most experience in the kitchen out of their class. Which was perfectly fine, as their club teacher explained. Not everyone has to be an amazing chef their first time in the kitchen and to add to that Sato and Fumikage both explained that they knew their way around a kitchen already.

As everyone had constructed their dishes, they began a small little icebreaker. Everyone sat and ate together when the topics of quirks came up. 

“So Tokoyami... What actually is your quirk?” A concerned student asked, watching Yami chow down on Sato’s chocolate chip cookies and Fumikage’s Katsu don.

“My quirk is called Dark Shadow.” Fumikage began, ready to lose some friends at the explanation. This was a trait that the horsemen shared. People were never really a fan of any of their quirks. “It’s a sentient quirk that shares my corpse.” Then again, his melodramatic manner of speaking surely did not help. “I can give him commands. And the reason I let him eat instead of me is because I do not have a good palate. He does. His cravings fill my stomach as well.”

“Jeez. Do you always talk like that?” Sato asked amused, his dish had attracted basically all of the girls in the class to his side. He was a bit of a lady killer even if he didn’t acknowledge or intend on that. 

“.... Not always. But It’s fun for me to embrace the darkness. Seeing as I will likely be shunned for it regardless. People tend to have a negative view of nefarious looking quirks regardless of action.” Fumikage explained. As he did, there were a few changes of faces. A couple of students realized he was directly attacking their biases and they felt guilt. Others dug in their heels. Sato smiled.

“Well. How about this. I won’t shun you then.” Sato stated heroically.

“That would be kind.” Fumikage said with a smile. “What about you Sato? What is your quirk?”

Sato pointed at one of his cookies. “It’s called Sugar Rush. For every 10 grams of sugar I eat, my strength rises fivefold.” He explained with a manly pose. Accidentally wooing the women of the class further. He then rubbed the back of his head. “The thing is my brain power goes down at the same rate. So, I get stronger but dumber.”

“Is that why you made cookies?” Fumikage asked.

“Sort of.” Sato explained. “While they could activate Sugar Rush, I've sort of always enjoyed making sweets.” Fumikage nodded in understanding.

“Yami enjoyed being your assistant, by the way.” Fumikage explained.

“Yeah. I noticed something by the way. You two act very differently don’t you?” Sato probed. By now Yami had finished eating his meal.

“I.... Suppose.” Fumikage said. 

“Hey, you’re right! His quirk is totally different from him!” Another student announced.

Fumikage sighed, “Yes. Dark Shadow, despite being a part of me, has his own distinct personality. He is far louder and outgoing and I’m…” Fumikage stopped to find the right word.

“Edgier.” Sato poked fun at his new friend, getting a laugh out of a good number of the class.

“Why must everyone describe me as edgy?” Fumikage asked Sato.

“Well it’s because you act a bit melodramatically, Tokoyami.” Sato said. “Its fine but it’s also the true answer to your question.”

“Fine.” Fumikage said, laying back against his chair and crossing his arms.

“Case and point…” Sato said again gazing skeptically at Fumikage. “Anyways I have a question for you Dark Shadow.”

“Alright.” Yami said, his voice distorting in its usual manner.

“SO you can get hungry. Do you get other human emotions or feelings? Like…. Can you love? Do you like girls or anything like that?” Sato probed. From his perspective the best way to pry information from Tokoyami was from Dark Shadow.

Yami assumed a thinking pose for a moment. “I don’t know. I get hungry when Fumikage is hungry. But I don’t think I’ve felt love. Maybe it’s not for me. I know that girls aren’t really Fumikage’s cup of tea either though. He has a HUGE crush on…” He stopped as he seemed to be dragged back into Fumikage’s body. Fumikage was avoiding everyone’s eyesight. It was hard to tell because of the bird head, but he looked really hurt.

“Yami is grounded…” Fumikage said, clearly trying not to break out into tears.

“Did…. Dark Shadow just come out for you?” Sato asked, mortified. Tokoyami only nodded. “I’m sorry man… I didn’t mean to…” Sato was interrupted.

“It’s fine… I’ll just go. It’s probably better.” He said, really trying not to cry.

“Hey what? Why?” Sato asked.

“I already am discriminated for my quirk. To be discriminated as well for who I love… I’d just prefer to be alone…” He said making his way towards the door.

“Tokoyami please stop.” The supervising teacher of the class said. “Please turn around and look at the other students.” Fumikage did so, seeing a lot of unhappy faces. “Now who is ashamed about how they treated Tokoyami-kun on first impression?” The teacher asked and got a good deal of raised hands. “But here is the important one. Who wants Tokoyami-kun to quit the club because of today’s mishap?” All hands dropped. “Finally who is willing to help make Tokoyami-kun feel welcome here?” All hands went up.

Tokoyami couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. He started to cry a little bit from happiness. It wasn’t the sobbing that Izuku could pull off but there were tears. “Hey it’s alright man.” Sato reassured.

“I’m just happy to be welcomed.” Fumikage said. The jolly atmosphere of the Besspyn cooking club returned soon enough. His fellow students were clearly trying to right their earlier wrongs. Fumikage felt much more included in the group after the stumble. He even got a few phone numbers which was something he didn’t actually expect. Much less was it something he was used to.

When the club was over and Fumikage went home he got a text message, it was from Rikido Sato.

Rikido Sato: Sorry about that debacle at the cooking club today. Even if you said it’s not my fault I still feel bad. I hope we can still be friends.

Fumikage smiled as he read it.

Me: Like I said. It was no fault of yours. Dark Shadow is the one to blame. I very much would like to remain friends.  
Rikido Sato: You even type edgy.

That got Fumikage to laugh a little. But being texted by Sato reminded Fumikage that there were other people he had to talk to.

edge: I’m gay.  
WhatifitwasPurple?: real shit?  
edge: real shit.  
Green Been: Finally!! Out the closet! How’s it feel?  
edge: You… knew!?  
Green Been: ye.  
Edge: How??  
Green Been: Oh Fumi. Don’t you remember? I know all and see all. Your secrets are but playthings to me.  
edge: 0_0  
BloodfortheBloodGod: His Heart lets him hear people’s secrets. He’s probably known you were gay for a while but didn’t want to spill your secret.  
Green Been: If there’s one thing I can do it’s keep secrets.  
edge: So I’m still the edgy one?  
WhatifitwasPurple?: Yes. Izuku does it ironically.

Fumikage pocketed his phone and continued about his normal evening routine. With one exception. Fumikage woke up in the middle of the night to see a little patch of rapid darkness. “Yami… You’re still grounded. Don’t get into trou…. ble….” Fumikage faltered seeing the piece of paper by his bedside.

Fumikage flipped on his bedside lamp to see a crudely drawn drawing of himself and Dark Shadow holding hands and smiling. There was also a poorly drawn character that said “sorry”.

“I can’t stay mad at you Yami. We’ll talk more in the morning…” Fumikage decided. And the two heroes that were one went to sleep at the end of a very strange day.


	26. Death is a Form of Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku's extracurricular adventure!

Izuku himself was also excited to get to his after school club. He even put together a small portfolio to show the teacher. But Izuku found himself distracted and he ended up arriving at the Art club a little later than he would have liked.

“Well. Looks like we have one more hopeful than I was expecting.” Said the teacher. This teacher was clearly a foreigner. He had a brown goatee; he wore a beret and he had a tail with a brush-like end that seemed to ooze a red paint like substance. “Shame you couldn’t be on time. It looks like we’re full up.” The teacher said.

“W-wait really??” Izuku asked.

“Yes really. Don’t bother unpacking. Take your tools and go.” He said, attempting to shoo Izuku away with his hand.

“W-wait. I’m sorry I was late. I had to wish my friends good luck. Please. A-at least take a look at my portfolio before you send me away!” Izuku pleaded, practically shoving his art into the teacher’s chest.

“Grr. I told you we’re full up.” The teacher said, his tail turning a murky blue as he opened the portfolio and his tail then began to leak Orange. “You did these?” the teacher asked, looking at Izuku’s paintings and sketches.

“Y-yes sir. I took some inspiration from Sokolov and what little Cienfuego I could find.” Izuku explained. The teacher of the class seemed to scratch at his chin.

“Alright… I’ll give you a little test. You sketch a subject. I like it and I’ll make a spot especially for you. If you can’t live up to your past work then you’ll be out. I will not have someone try to pawn off another’s art. And your subject matter will be someone I am very knowledgeable about because you’ll be sketching me. Do you accept this challenge?” Asked the teacher.

“I do sir.” Izuku said, preparing his workspace to his liking. The teacher sat down at his desk.

Izuku quickly got to work, his pencils moved with purpose and took in every line in the art teacher’s surroundings and person. He took about the entire club period. As the bell rang to signal the end of extracurricular activities, the teacher finally moved from his position.

“Well. You certainly had me sitting there long enough. Let’s see what you’ve done.” He said as he faced himself. Izuku was not a perfect artist, especially not when under such a heavy time crunch but the likeness was intense. Izuku was even able to capture details that were minor, yet present. Though not perfect it was a remarkable achievement for one so young under such time restrictions. “Welcome to Besspyn Art Club, student. I apologize for my earlier disdain towards you. Many students here seem not to respect art as you do. You may not have noticed my name on the door, But I am Murakami-sensei.” The teacher now revealed to be Murakami stated.

“Aizawa Izuku, sir.” Izuku said with a bow. “Thank you for this, but my parents will be worried if I'm not home on time. I should be going.” Izuku said, receiving a nod from Murakami as Izuku set off towards home, unaware of the small audience he had gained.

“Excuse me Aizawa-kun?” came a woman’s voice from behind him, Izuku turned to see a floating girl's uniform, which of course instigated a small double take. “May I see your portfolio? I’m just in my first year but I’ve heard that Murakami-sensei is not easily impressed so you must be really really good!” She bounced with a bubbly excitement that swallowed her initial nervousness.

“Sure. But only if I get to see your work as well miss....” Izuku said, hoping to get a name.

“Oh! I’m Hagakure Toru.” She said, offering a small bow, which Izuku reciprocated. “I actually didn’t bring a portfolio but you can see what I was working on today.” she said as her uniform moved around, indicating slight embarrassment. Izuku followed her to her workplace and looked at her art. Doing so began a mutter storm.

(This is incredible. She has such a talent for negative space. I imagine it must have something to do with her quirk being invisibility. Maybe it’s some way to explore how the lack of something can be as striking as the presence of something. Now that I think about it Hagakure-chan might have gotten into art as a way to explore emotions that she is unable to display naturally because of her quirk. But this artwork is so incredibly good! It makes me realize myself what little thought I had been putting into negative space. That and I..) His mutterings were cut off as Hagakure tugged at his sleeve. 

“So, can I look at your portfolio now?” She said.

“Oh! Yes, sorry.” Izuku said handing over his artwork. She flipped through them silently. (I wonder if she likes them.... After all she’s really an incredible artist herself.) He managed to think without muttering.

“You did all of these? These are probably the most beautiful paintings I've ever seen....” She said shakily as she seemed to maybe be sobbing. 

“Are you crying!?” Izuku asked in a small panic.

“They’re tears of joy...” She lied.

“Are you.... Mad?” Izuku asked hesitantly, being able to hear the deceit in her voice even if he couldn’t see it on her face.

“N-no! Why would you think that I'm mad??” She said, still sniffling. Izuku took the art from her hands and set it down. Izuku then hugged the floating uniform. “What are you doing???” She asked incredibly flustered.

“Your art is amazing Hagakure-chan. You shouldn’t compare yourself to me or anyone else. You’re an amazing artist. Please don’t get mad at me or my art.” He said silently.

“Y-you can see me??” She asked, crying again as Izuku felt the hug be returned.

“No. But I think I can. No one really sees you for who you really are do they?” Izuku asked.

Between choked sobs Hagakure answered. “N-no. They don’t...”

“Well. If you want, I would like you to be my friend Hagakure-chan. The real you. I’m sure all my friends would like to know the real you too.” He said.

“I-I’d like that....” She said, releasing herself from the hug, Izuku released her in kind.

“Didn’t you say something about needing to be going, Aizawa-kun?” came the voice of Murakami again.

“Oh no you're right!! Hagakure-chan! Can you please give me your number quickly so we can keep in touch!” He said in a small panic as he recollected his portfolio. Hagakure put her number into his phone. He retrieved the phone from her quickly and made his way out. Hagakure’s phone began to ring just after he left.

“Um, hello?” Hagakure said into her phone.

“Hello Hagakure-chan. It’s me, Aizawa. I didn’t want to cut the conversation off just because I had to get home. That and I really wanted to say that I thought your art was incredible. I haven’t seen negative space used like that. I also wanted to apologize if my art made you feel mad or sad. I hope you’re better now.” Izuku said from the other end of the phone.

“Hey it’s.... Really not your fault. I guess I just got kind of jealous. Your paintings are incredible, Aizawa-kun. I felt kinda.... small seeing someone my age be so much better than me...” She said solemnly into her phone.

“Well you shouldn’t. Your use of negative space is incredibly unique and beautiful. And now that we’re friends, we can help each other grow!” He said happily.

“That. That sounds really cool Aizawa-kun.” She smiled to herself, knowing that no one else could see her. Being invisible did have its benefits sometimes.

“Super. Maybe you can meet my other friends too. We all want to go to Yuuei after we graduate Besspyn.” He confided. 

“Really? I want to go to Yuuei as well. I figure I could be a really good stealth hero.” She confided in turn.

“If that’s the case you definitely have to meet my dad. He’s been training me to be like a ninja. I’m sure he would want to help you too!” He said.

“You’re amazing Aizawa-kun. I’ll have to take you up on that.” She said.

“Hey, I've got to go. Don’t be a stranger okay Hagakure-chan!” He said.

“You too Aizawa-kun.” She said and the line went dead. It was... Nice to have a friend. At least a friend that she didn’t have to pretend around. Maybe this was a good thing. And maybe one day she would be able to digest the butterflies in her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The teacher is another throwaway joke character. Whoever can guess what/who they are gets a prize! :D
> 
> Hydrate yourself!


	27. Time skips, Confessions and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens. All for the best!

And so through high school the four horsemen and their new friends grew up even more.

Hitoshi Shinso and Mezo Shoji were all stars on the basketball team. Coach Wilt drilled them with incredible passion. By the time they had even done their first game, they had triple the stamina of some of their competitors. The two had become good friends, and they were incredible athletes. The two friends had also learned a great deal about teamwork and leadership, as Shinso was selected as team captain for their last year of high school.

Toga was a star as well in the drama club. Her first year she wasn’t given a stellar role, but she won her chance with her new acting skill she demonstrated. It helped that during freshman year, she was able to serve as one of the bigger roles, as a student had fallen ill at the last moment. She used her quirk to make no one the wiser. She was selected to be the lead woman’s role as of senior year which excited her greatly. She and Aoyama also bonded over the course of their education. She was practically the only person that he willingly associated. The rest of the Apocalypse crew as well, but to a lesser extent. 

Fumikage Tokoyami had grown both as a culinary technician and as a person. His day one mishap became one of the things that truly allowed himself to flourish with the cooking club, as he could just be himself. Rikido Sato became Fumikage’s second best friend after Yami, and was an incredible hype man. That and he always seemed to be accepting of Fumikage. He also made cookies a lot which was a sweet plus. 

Izuku, meanwhile, was dealing with a bit of popularity. For all of his pompousness, Murakami had some great connections. This led to Izuku being genuinely commissioned for his portraits. Izuku had a small nest egg of funds from painting elites and heroic battle scenes among other things. Izuku’s landscapes, portraits, and dynamic scenes selling for a small price. He was constantly humbled by his attention, somewhat to the envy of Hagakure Tooru. However, she had also evolved as an artist and Izuku never failed to give her praises and critique in turn. She may have harbored feelings for her friend behind the envy of his small fame, but she didn’t need to let anyone know that.

Currently though, it was near the end of the year. There was one last big event coming up for everyone. Prom.

Izuku had been panicking in the back of his mind. He put away his feelings by focusing more on art and on training and on magic. But there was another person who was keen on opening up Izuku’s bottled feelings.

“Ask Himiko to prom Izuku.” Aoyama said, starting Izuku from his painting.

“A-aoyama? Wh-what do you mean? I can’t do that! Aren’t you two a thing anyways?” Izuku said, gritting his teeth with envy.

“Non, non. We are just good friends. Besides. It is you that she pines for.” the blond said with a pose. Izuku was actually stunned into silence. 

“Wh-what do you mean?” Izuku asked, having put down his brushes so he doesn’t ruin his work by making sudden panicked movements.

“Himiko has harbored feelings for you for a good while now, Izuku-kun. And you should ask her to prom. I think it would make her very happy.” Aoyama said, with a twinkle in his eye.

“I-I think I might...” Izuku said with a small smile. 

“Good because she’s here!” Aoyama said with a twinkle as he skipped out of the room with a pose.

“What do you mean by that!?” Izuku asked in a panic, accidentally bumping into Himiko as he attempted to pursue Aoyama.

“Oh. Hey Izu-kun.” Himiko said, not retreating as Izuku stepped back a little. “Aoyama-kun said you wanted to talk to me.” She said with a smile as she intermittently chewed her ever present gum.

“Y-yeah. H-he did didn’t he?” Izuku sputtered, conjuring a list of ideas to return the favor back onto his blond faux-French friend. “I um... Want to ask you if you wanted to go to prom with me.” Izuku asked nervously.

“Suuure. We’ve gone together every year. It’s always been what we do.” Himiko stated.

“I uh.... Meant as a... as a date....” Izuku said nervously channeling void energy through his arm as he cycled through his available spells. His tattoo was a veritable rainbow of different energy as he let them well and cancelled their casting.

Himiko blushed and she got a big smile on her face as her eyes watered. “Y-you mean it Izu-kun?” She asked about to cry.

“D-don’t cry. If you cry, I'll cry. And I always mean what I say to you. I would never lie to you and try to hurt you. I just didn’t think that you would want to go with me and I thought that you and Aoyama were a thing and...” He began to mutter, still flipping through magic as she hugged him, releasing him from his own curse. 

“Yes. I want to go to prom with you Izu-kun. I honestly didn’t think this would happen. I didn’t think you liked me back.” She said, crying now but not letting it impact her speech.

Izuku on the other hand was beginning to blubber. “H-how could I not like you? You’re my best friend and my first friend since my mom died and you’re so cute and happy all the time and you're just the best. How could I not like you? Wait, you like me too!?” He asked, letting his tears flow as his composure fell apart.

“You were my first friend too dummy. You never were scared of me and you’ve always been so nice and thoughtful.” She said. “And I figured you knew I liked you and weren’t saying anything...” She said a little more somber.

“How could I know that!?” He sputtered.

“Your dumb heart dummy.” She retorted.

Izuku’s blush grew even more as he backed out of their big hug they had been sharing. “I.... haven't used the heart on you in like ten years.” He said. “I didn't want to invade your privacy... And I.... I just couldn’t stand if you didn’t like me. I didn’t want to know.” He said. 

Himiko approached Izuku’s magic satchel and fished out the Heart and put it in Izuku’s hand. “Do it. I promise you’ll understand.” Himiko said, as Izuku squeezed the heart.

“She has been pining for so long, she’s so happy.

It’s like a weight has been lifted from her chest.

A vampire, in love with a twisted god’s disciple.”

Were all things the heart whispered to him. The heart was always cryptic, but these were all whisperings that made sense given the context. But the final thing that the heart told him was not a thing he thought he would hear, not while he still had breath at least.

“My baby boy is growing up.” 

The heart whispered with a distant sob. Izuku’s own tears stopped and his expression was a slack jaw. “Himi-chan. Would you excuse me please? I think the heart just said something really important and I need to talk to... to him.” Izuku said, and Himiko nodded, shooing him away. 

Izuku warped intermittently, conserving his power as he made his way to his room, and the small shrine to the Outsider that was there. He pulled the heart into view of the shrine and asked no one in particular. “Is it you? M-mom?” he said as he brushed the heart, the metal melded with the flesh to create a horrible feeling that was difficult to grasp. But it was easy for Izuku to hold, and the heart hummed with a golden light as it beat softly.

Like a projection, the form of a woman was before Izuku. Hovering gently, created from the gold light of the heart stood a woman that Izuku remembered only in fleeting moments of dreams or in distant memories. His birth mother, Inko Midoriya. Still slim and young as when she was slaughtered, she looked happy and there was the faint trace of where tears would fall down her face. 

“My baby boy...” Said the golden projection. “It’s... been so long. I’ve been here and not here for so long. I almost forgot what it was like to look in your big green eyes. How I wish I could take you into my arms...” spoke the projection solemnly, her lips never parting but her mouth curved in a satisfied smile.

“How.... How are you here? Even as an echo you never left?” Izuku said, failing to stifle sobs as he looked at the glowing form of his birth mother.

“I’ve always been with you Izuku. And I will be with you for as long as I can be. This is all that is left of me... I will help you along whenever you need me.” She said honestly, and Izuku hugged the cruel heart he once palmed. “I... can remember answering you poorly once a long time ago. You can be a hero Izuku. I love you my boy.” She said as the light faded back inside the heart. Izuku could barely hear... “But try not to make me a grandmother too quickly...” which made him giggle just a little as he held his mother’s modified heart in his arms.


	28. Meeting a Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sludge Villain Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm sure you're asking... Can he write conflict? In the words of Pain from Disney's Hercules... "I do not know."

Izuku was walking on sunshine. He had finally confessed to Himiko and it had gone better than he had hoped. Then he discovered the true nature of the heart. Everything was going so well for him. He found himself running through the streets to meet back up with all of his friends, as he traversed his usual route home in reverse, he got the feeling that something was very wrong.

“Medium sized invisibility cloak... This’ll do. Come here kid.” Said the mass of sludge that had grappled Izuku and was attempting to invade his body.

“G-get off of me!” Izuku screamed, warping. But the Sludge monster was attached to him, and warped with Izuku. 

“Wow. My invisibility cloak has a really strong quirk, huh. Don’t worry kid it’ll all be over soon.” Said the villain as he snuck into Izuku’s airway. Izuku clawed downwards, slowing time to get one more deep breath in before his airway was blocked. Izuku struggled the whole time, clawing at the wretched liquid as he attempted to free himself from the villain’s clutches. “Alright kid. Stop struggling or you’re going to make things hairy for me.” He said, nervously now for some reason.

“THERE YOU ARE VILLAIN!” Izuku heard as he passed out from lack of breath. The last thing he felt was a large blast of wind. 

“YOUNG MAN PLEASE WAKE UP!” came the light rapid slaps as Izuku woke up to see the smiling face of the.... SYMBOL OF PEACE!?

“A-ALL MIGHT!?” Izuku asked with all the breath left in his lungs, causing Izuku to begin a massive coughing fit as he coughed up sludge. Certainly not the most pleasant feeling to wake up to.

“WHOA THERE YOUNG MAN. DON’T USE UP ALL THAT AIR SO QUICKLY.” All Might said patting the boy on the back. “THANKS TO YOUR EFFORTS THE VILLAIN ASSAULTING YOU HAS BEEN CONTAINED!” All Might said holding a plastic bottle that seemed to writhe with anger.

“C-can I have your autograph?!” Izuku said, cursing his nervous brain for its stupidity.

“IT IS ALREADY DONE YOUNG MAN!” All Might saluted, gesturing quickly to Izuku’s notebook, which had a gigantic signature across two pages. Izuku could get angry at anyone else for that, but never All Might. “NOW. I MUST BE AWAY NOW. A HERO ALWAYS HAS A BATTLE AGAINST TIME AS WELL.... WELL.... EXCEPT FOR GLOBAL....” He said with a small laugh.

“Thank you All Might...” Izuku said, as All Might leaped away into the sky. Izuku couldn’t help but fish the heart from his bag, squeezing it gently.

“He’s so much weaker now...”

Came the whisperings of the heart. Izuku was panicked. But his mother’s soul was objective. And had never been wrong before. He delved deeper to find more secrets.

“He hides a wound that impedes him more every day.  
The world still needs its symbol. So, he fights through the pain.  
The fire is dying out. It must pass on to another.  
The vile creature is not contained. The one made of sewage and not of flesh...”

That last thing snapped Izuku’s attention. Izuku found himself warping up buildings to pursue All Might. It took a moment or two, as bending time even for the brief moment for Izuku to catch his breath earlier took a massive tax on Izuku’s spirits. Eventually, Izuku found a skeleton of a man with sunken eyes standing on the top of a building.

“I’m sorry. Mister, did All Might come this way!? It’s important!” Izuku said, panicked.

“Um... I’m sorry young man, but All Might? What makes you think All Might would be passing by here?” The emaciated figure said unsure.

“He just saved me from a villain. But I think that villain escaped!” Izuku stated still in panic. 

“How could you possibly...?” Said the man, as Izuku squeezed the heart to try and get more information out of his surroundings.

“Behold. The true form of the symbol of peace.”

Once again, stunned silence emerged from Izuku. “All Might?” Izuku whispered about to burst into tears.

“How do you know these things boy?” Said the skeleton figure.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry... It’s... This heart. With it I can hear secrets and... It told me that you were him... I don’t want to believe it but it’s never been wrong....” Izuku said, crying and doing his best to maintain his composure.

The skeleton man revealed the plastic jug now relieved of its writhing contents. “I’m sorry young man. You are right... I am All Might. And your assaulter has escaped... To where I am not certain.” The man said, incredibly unnerved by the high school boy clutching a human heart with a near perfect knowledge of his own secrets.

“Th-then I need to find him. He’ll... He’ll hurt someone else at this rate.” Izuku said, digging into his bag for Runes. He didn’t have many, he only received them on birthdays and special occasions so he saved them for when he needed some kind of new power he didn’t have. Now was the time. Izuku crushed the runes and their magic was absorbed into his body. “H-here goes nothing...” Izuku said nervously as he felt the new magic in his body.

(I need to find the villain who hurt me... Please Outsider... Have something that can do that for me...) Izuku pleaded, welling the void magic and unconsciously waving his hand over his face. Izuku’s vision was muted. He did not see colors as normal, but when he gazed at the skeletal figure of All Might, he witnessed a golden aura around him. And trailing away from him was a sickly purple aura. Izuku ran after it.

The ability that Izuku had received did not last forever, but it lasted long enough that the spirit that it took to cast it would renew by the time it was over. Allowing Izuku to trail his quarry indefinitely. Eventually though, Izuku did not need to track the villain, as his aura pointed directly in the direction of the noise of explosions.

Izuku rounded the corner to see a blonde young man his age struggling with the same mass of sludge that once bound him. The boy was releasing explosions from his palms attempting to free himself. There was a giant crowd. There were even heroes on the sidelines but... None of them were doing anything!

Izuku ran towards the Sludge Villain and his new victim. Blinking through the crowd and through the police line separating the crowd from the scene before them. “LET HIM GO!” Izuku screamed, tossing his bag at the villain, taking him by surprise as Izuku clawed at the sludge trying to free the boy’s mouth so he could at least breathe.

(I just need a little more spirit. C’mon c'mon c'mon c'mon.) Izuku thought to himself as he clawed, getting the boy air in the process. “You again!? I thought I had gotten rid of you!” The Sludge Villain said as he continued to envelop his new victim. “Didn’t you learn you can’t beat me already!?” He said irritated.

“I can’t beat you when you’re all over me! But If I can stall you for just a little longer, then I can build up the strength to do THIS!” Izuku said, gripping the boy’s wrist with his right hand, and welling up void magic in his left. He made the most dismissive motion he could muster and the wind followed. 

Izuku released his windblast and the air tore the sludge from the boy, flinging sewage a small distance away, Izuku collapsed over backwards as he pulled the victim from the monster’s mass.

“G-got you.” Izuku said, trying to get enough breath himself, as the windblast left Izuku completely empty of spirit. He lacked even the meager amount needed to blink.

“Why you...” The villain writhed. “I’ll kill you, you meddling nuisance!!!” The puddle of anger shouted as it writhed.

“I MUST SAY YOUNG MAN. I AM IMPRESSED.” Came the booming voice from behind him. Izuku and the blond victim looked up to see the heroic smiling figure of All Might.

“A-All Might.” Izuku said, crying more as he realized that they were safe now.

“I AM ASHAMED TO SAY THAT I LET CHILDREN PERFORM MY DUTIES FOR ME. BUT THANKS TO YOUR EFFORTS. I FOUND IT WITHIN ME, THE ENERGY I NEED TO FINISH THIS FOR YOU. GO BEYOND.” He said as the Sludge Villain panicked.

“No. Stay away! I’ll... I’ll kill all these civilians! Stay back!!!” The Sludge Villain shrieked as he attempted to grab another hostage.

“DETROIT SMASH!!!” All Might said, punching the Sludge Villain with his might, creating a shock wave of immense volume. To her credit, the nearby hero Mt. Lady had the thought to shield the nearby citizens with her body. The punch had enough weight to it that a drizzle had begun.

(All Might is so cool) Izuku thought to himself, so impressed by the pro’s ability to even change the weather with his powerful punches. “Y-you’re safe now.” Izuku said to the blond victim next to him.

The boy looked like he had seen a ghost, and he was pissed to see that ghost. He only said one word. A word that Izuku hadn’t heard in person in a long time. “Deku.”


	29. Meeting an Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki and Izuku talk post Sludge Villain incident.

“Deku.” Katsuki said as he gazed at the older version of his once childhood friend. Katsuki was a whirlpool of emotions at the best of times. So right now, he really didn’t know what to feel.

“K-Kacchan?” The green haired boy returned. That sealed it. No one else even remembered that nickname not in a million years. This was Deku. This was Izuku Midoriya.

“Wh-where the hell have you been dumbass? Why now? I.... EXPLAIN!” Katsuki yelled, as anger was an easier emotion to understand than sadness or happiness. 

“Y-you needed help.” Izuku said meekly.

“I didn’t need shit!” Katsuki yelled defensively to cover his own weakness, “Besides I wanted to know where you’ve been all this time way more than I want to know why you’re here now. What happened? Why did you disappear?”

M-mom died.” He said, retreating on himself. Making himself smaller.

Katsuki knew about Inko’s fate. He couldn’t immediately remember that, as he was blinded by his fury. When Izuku disappeared from school and from everything, Katsuki asked about him. His own mother eventually told Katsuki that Inko had been killed by a villain and that Izuku was missing. Katsuki ended up blowing up a stress ball that day. Izuku’s disappearance had actually initiated a bit of introspection for the young man.

Katsuki didn’t realize how much he missed Izuku until he was gone. He realized how harsh he had been to his former friend. And finally, years later he was yelling again. Izuku was trying to make himself small. Katsuki was scaring Izuku again. “Fuck... Sorry. I knew that. I didn’t mean to yell I just.... I missed having you around. Not knowing where you had gone was pretty fucking spooky, De-… Izuku.” He said.

Izuku seemed disarmed by Katsuki’s sudden change in behavior when one of the heroes that was watching the event came up to the two. “You there! That was extremely reckless. I should arrest you right now for public quirk usage in addition to endangering yourself.” The big hero went on to say. Katsuki was right back to fuming. If Izuku was anything like he was, he knew exactly who this tool was but Katsuki didn’t and he also did not care for any of the bullshit that he was saying.

“Oh yeah and what exactly did you do about it!?” Katsuki said, standing between the big hero and his former friend. “While I was drowning in that fucking garbage villain you were just standing around! Deku is the only one who ran up to actually help me! So, you just get the fuck out of his business you fucking extra! Come on Deku we’re leaving.” Katsuki said, standing Izuku up on his feet and trying to lead Izuku through the swarm of media and civilians blocking the path.

“Get out of the way you fucking extras!” Katsuki shouted at the wall of civilians and media that for some reason couldn’t or just wouldn’t fucking move out of the way. That was when the strangest thing happened. They were past the wall of vultures.

“L-let’s go Kacchan.” Izuku said meekly before running in a direction. Katsuki followed, and as they got away from the crowd the feeling of nausea kicked into high gear. Katsuki found a nearby trashcan and relieved himself of his lunch. “Sorry about that Kacchan. That happens sometimes when I blink with people. I didn’t have time to warn you.” Izuku said rubbing Katsuki’s back to relieve the nausea a bit.

“Blink? What are you talking about D-Izuku... What happened?” Katsuki asked finally back in control of his stomach.

“R-right I um.... I got a quirk Kacchan.” Izuku admitted softly.

Fury was the first emotion that Katsuki felt but years of being the bad guy reminded Katsuki that when something good happens to someone else it doesn't mean something bad was happening to him. Besides he had been a weapons grade asshole to Izuku in the past, and that was not going to happen again. “Thats.... Really cool Izuku. What can you uh...? What can you do with it?” Katsuki asked, trying to find a decent string of words with minor success.

“Lots of things actually. Want to maybe get some food and maybe catch up? If you’re not busy or anything. I know there are more important people than me and I...” (Jesus this is how I made my friend feel about me isn’t it?) “Shut up Deku.” Kacchan interrupted. “Let’s go get some grub and you can tell me all about your cool new quirk.” Izuku recoiled slightly but he mellowed right back out. The two friends reunited.

Kacchan was taking everything quite well. Well... Better than Izuku had expected he would take them. Izuku told Kacchan everything about his new ‘quirk’. All of his abilities. Blink, Bend Time, Windblast, Dark Vision, Even Bloodthirsty and Agility. He seemed to be simmering under the surface but was doing his best to have a calm outward expression. He really wasn’t doing that good at it, but the effort was really nice.

“So. What now? You gonna try for Yuuei?” Kacchan asked in relative calm.

“Yeah.” Izuku said, expecting some form of outburst.

“Good Luck.” Kacchan said quietly. It was honestly disarming to see Katsuki acting like this. Izuku hadn’t seen Katsuki in a long time but this was so far out of left field.

“G-good luck to you too...” Izuku said hesitantly.

“Tsk. I don’t need luck. You’re the one who’s gonna need luck if you want to try to be anywhere near my level you hear?” Katsuki said, letting some of his usual bravado rise to the surface without going so far as to yell right in Izuku’s face.

“A-alright Kacchan.” Izuku said with a small smile.

“Hey. Give me your phone.” Kacchan said, as he practically swiped Izuku’s phone from him. Putting in his phone number and then texting himself. “Don’t you disappear on me again you hear?” Kacchan said, tossing Izuku’s phone back to him, which Izuku dropped, not expecting the full fury of Kacchan’s serious glare.

“Sure Kacchan.” Izuku returned.

“You’ve got a lot of messages by the way. Maybe let whoever know you're safe. Not that I care.” Kacchan said as he walked away.

Izuku was actually really happy to get back in contact with Kacchan, maybe now all that analysis that Izuku had done around Katsuki’s memory will be of some use. Izuku checked his phone. There were a lot of messages. Izuku messaged his friends quickly letting them know he needed to address his dad first. Izuku placed the call and it was picked up very quickly.

“You’re grounded.” Came the voice of Shota as Izuku was shocked.

“But-”

“Absolutely not. That was so incredibly irresponsible you are lucky that I don’t escalate your punishment.” Interrupted the angry dadzawa.

“Alright. I’m sorry Dad I just-” Izuku continued being interrupted again.

“I know problem child. But you are not a hero yet. Please don’t go and do things this dangerous. I worry about you okay?” Shota continued.

“Sorry.” Izuku returned, the guilt beginning to bloom.

“Hey. You’re still grounded but you have to know this. I’m really really proud of you. You did great.... Do. Not. Do. It. Again.” 

“Yes Dadzawa.” Izuku teased.

“You’re grounded for twice as long.” Returned Shota.

“You didn’t even say how long I was grounded for in the first place!” Izuku returned with a smile.

“Which makes it easy to double the length.”

“Might as well triple it seeing as I’m about to hang up on you.”

“You wouldn’t da-” Izuku could hear as he removed the phone from his ear and hung up. Izuku exhaled as he made his way back in the direction of home. It was certainly getting late and Izuku wanted to get home before dark.

Green Been: Okay, like I said, I’m fine and though I’m grounded it’s all good.  
BloodfortheBloodGod: Like hell it’s good! I was so worried about you WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?  
edge: This recklessness is becoming worrisome, Izuku.  
WhatifitwasPurple?: Oh shit. The birdman is addressing you by name. It must be serious.  
WhatifitwasPurple?: All seriousness, stop that shit.  
dark edge: D:<  
Green Been: Okay. I’m sorry to worry you Himi-chan, but I would totally do it again.  
Green Been: I couldn’t just let Kacchan get hurt like that.  
BloodfortheBloodGod: Kacchan?  
Green Been: Oops.

Like clockwork, Izuku received a phone call... Which he declined.

BloodfortheBloodGod: You wanna fuckin die!?  
Green Been: Himi-chan please.  
WhatifitwasPurple?: I hate it when mommy and daddy fight.  
Green Been: Hit, not now.  
Green Been: I didn’t know it was Kacchan when I did it, but it was him and he’s way nicer now.  
Green Been: I want to still be his friend, and I know you just want to protect me.  
Green Been: Please don’t be mad.  
BloodfortheBloodGod: …  
BloodfortheBloodGod: I am livid.  
BloodfortheBloodGod: But you’ll always be you. And I like you the way you are. So, I can’t be mad for long.  
edge: wuh?  
Green Been: Thank you Himi-chan. We’ll need to talk about what color we’ll be wearing to prom.  
edge: WUH?  
WhatifitwasPurple?: Finally grow some balls? Good on you.  
BloodfortheBloodGod: Well that’s easy.   
Green Been: Red?  
BloodfortheBloodGod: That or green to match your hair, cutie.  
edge: What is going on??  
WhatifitwasPurple?: I’ll tell you when you're older kid.  
edge: Screw you.  
dark edge: D:<  
Green Been: aodnbgvpoainrp  
WhatifitwasPurple?: You broke him.

Izuku stuffed his phone back in his pocket as he tried to calm down from the massive blushing madman that he was, entering his home, he was immediately wrapped in a hug. “You moron, don’t you ever do that again!” Emi said with worry and love. “You are grounded until you-” She began being interrupted.

“I know. I spoke with dad.” Izuku said, returning the hug and accepting his fate.

“Well did he say how proud of you he-”

“Yes, he did.” Izuku interrupted again.

“Oh well. I bet he didn’t tell you; you have a guest.” Emi said, releasing Izuku.

“A guest?” Izuku said, confused.

“Living room.” Emi said, allowing Izuku to approach the living room and come face to face with someone he had only met today. The small, broken form of his once favorite hero.

“Hello my boy. Can we have a chat?”


	30. Meeting a Symbol!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Might and Izuku have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All dialogue chapter hype?

"I’m sorry to intrude. I just thought we should talk a little more. Especially considering everything that went down today.” The shriveled figure that Izuku knew to be All Might said. 

“Yo-you’re not intruding Mr.... um....” Izuku stuttered, not wanting to blurt out All Might’s secret.

“Toshinori Yagi.” All Might said.

“Mr. Yagi. It’s not a problem, trust me. I’m just sorry that I kind of.... found out your secret and all that....” Izuku said sheepishly.

“Yes. We should talk about that...” Yagi said seriously.

“R-right.” Izuku said, sitting opposite the emaciated hero.

“You said you learned my secret from that... Well it looked like you were carrying a human heart but I must be misremembering...” Yagi said, as Izuku retrieved the Heart from his backpack, causing Yagi to choke up a large bit of blood.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to startle you!” Izuku said, not knowing what to do with the Heart. Should he hide it or something?

“Why are you carrying around a heart young... Um....” Yagi said, seeming to lose Izuku’s name.

“I’m Izuku Aizawa.” Izuku revealed.

“Yes. Young Aizawa why are you carrying around a human heart??” Yagi said using a handkerchief to clean his face of the blood.

“It’s... Kind of a long story. I can tell it if you have the time. Seeing as I know your secret, I suppose it’s pretty fair to let you know mine. Besides. You were my biggest hero before my dad came along. I want you to know if you’d listen.” Izuku went on.

Toshinori Yagi nodded and Izuku told his life story to the emaciated Symbol of Hope. From his being orphaned at a young age to the awakening of his magic from the Outsider and his receiving of the Heart. He told how he was rescued by Shota and now how he was hoping to be a part of Yuuei even with his twisted past and even more twisted powers.

“That... Is quite a tale, Young Aizawa. I am sorry for all that you have lost.” Yagi said solemnly at the conclusion of his story.

“Th-thank you. But I’ve gained so much too so as bad as it was, I don’t think I would want to trade it for anything.” Izuku said, wiping a tear from his eye.

“If I may. I wanted to ask you a bit more about the Sludge Villain.” Yagi said.

“O-oh. Sure.” Izuku said, somewhat unexpecting the sudden shift in conversation.

“Why did you run after the Villain? You're no hero.” Yagi asked.

“Thats true. But it was because you made sure I was okay that the villain got away. Y-you went over your time, didn’t you?” Izuku asked politely.

“Yes. I did.” Yagi returned.

“W-well I couldn’t let the villain get away. He would’ve hurt someone else. He did hurt someone else! Kacchan would’ve died if I hadn’t done anything.” Izuku explained.

“Kacchan? Do you mean the victim Katsuki Bakugo? You knew him?” Yagi went on. Izuku had the feeling this was becoming something akin to an interrogation.

“We were friends. Before my mom died. Before I was diagnosed as quirkless. He bullied me for a bit but then I was homeless and... He’s gotten a lot better and and and...” Izuku went on trying to explain the bizarre set of circumstances that led to his current relationship with Katsuki.

“Calm down, Young Aizawa. You’re not in trouble or anything. I just want to know why you did what you did. Did you recognize him?” Yagi asked calming Izuku down as he went.

“N-no. He just.... Needed help. And I could help him so I.... Did.” Izuku said almost feeling ashamed for his silly reasons.

“That’s incredibly noble of you.” Yagi said.

“M-my friends and family said it’s more foolish than noble. They call me a reckless hero and stuff.” Izuku said, seemingly downplaying his heroic actions.

“Well. As reckless and foolish as it may be. I think that you have the temperament of a true hero. And if you put your mind to it, I'm certain you could be an amazing hero.” Yagi said, placing a hand on Izuku’s shoulder. That did it. Izuku was an emotional kid at times. To receive validation from his idol was certainly enough to get the waterworks going.

The emaciated hero All Might remained with Izuku as he spent his tears. Izuku was able to regain his composure after a moment of happily shedding tears. “So sorry about that Yagi-san. I’ve always been a crier. I’m just.... Honored that you think I could be a good hero.” Izuku said, wiping his face of tears.

“Well Young Aizawa. I also wanted to ask you something.” Yagi said standing up. “Would you like to become my successor?”

“Y-you would choose me as your successor?” Izuku asked, amazed.

“Yes. Young Aizawa. You seem to have an incredibly heroic heart. If you would be willing, then I would even go so far as to endow you with my quirk.” Yagi said.

“Wh-what? What do you even mean?” Izuku asked, completely awestruck.

“No one really does know what my quirk is. I would ask that this conversation not leave this room. You already know so many of my secrets. What’s one more?” Yagi said with a small grin. Izuku nodded and Yagi explained further. “My quirk is called One for All. It draws its origin to the dawn of quirks. It is a quirk that can be passed on to another and magnify their power.” Yagi explained. Izuku sat with his mouth agape and wonder filling his eyes.

“Th-that’s incredible Yagi-san.” Izuku said, still overflowing with excitement.

“And now I am offering to pass One for All on to you Young Aizawa.” Yagi said as Izuku’s expression changed into one of uncertainty.

“I.... I’m honored again. But.... I think I have to politely decline.” Izuku said uncertain.

“You are sure?” Yagi said, confused himself. 

“No.” Izuku said in what was one tone away from being broken. “I... I already have someone else’s power. The Outsider doesn’t reach out to very many people. I can make it now as a hero, and I think it’s in no small part that he reached out to me at my lowest point.” Izuku said, putting his left hand in a fist. Imagining that he held the Outsider’s hand as he did. “It feels selfish of me to take your power as well.”

“I understand.” Yagi said, seemingly concerned.

“I won’t tell a soul about your secret if that’s what you're worried about.” Izuku reassured.

“No Young Aizawa. My... Situation is one that is my own. You see... I am running out of time. I need to find someone suitable to take on One for All. I’m so much weaker than I once was.” Yagi said, lamenting his weakened form.

“I... If you need me to take it I can.” Izuku said, his attitude changing to help the Symbol of Peace.

“No Young Aizawa. I want you to inherit All for One only if you wish to. Not because you feel like you need to. But I thank you for your selflessness. Your friends and family may have a point about you being recklessly heroic.” Yagi said with a raised eyebrow.

“Wh-what? What do you even mean!?” Izuku said, his bashfulness boiling over, and melting away the tense moment that had drowned the room until a moment ago.

Yagi couldn’t help but laugh at Izuku’s sudden display of bashfulness, at least until he coughed up more blood. “Well. I believe I should be going now Young Aizawa. Thank you for making time to speak with me. I understand this was all kind of sudden.” Yagi said, gathering his belongings to leave.

“It was no trouble at all Yagi-san. Just between us, the Symbol of Peace can interrupt my life at any time.” Izuku said, only mildly sounding like a total fanboy.

“I will keep it in mind. And I will do well not to make a habit of interrupting your life.” Yagi said as he took his leave from the Aizawa home.

Izuku collapsed on the couch when Yagi left. There was a lot to take in for Izuku. He had refused the offer of a quirk. Of All Might's quirk at that! But he couldn’t come to regret his decision in the slightest. He knew what he did and why. Plus, Izuku held a hope in his heart that All Might could be like the Outsider and grant power to someone who was weak and just needed the right push. Izuku was no longer the weak boy in need of encouragement. While the Symbol of Peace’s approval meant the world to Izuku, he didn’t need it. 

Maybe in another world he would have said yes. Hard to imagine what that would be like though.


	31. My Brother and I get Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreword: I have no idea how or if they do proms in Japan. Am basing all experiences off Murica, since I live there.

Prom. 

(FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!) Izuku was doing just great. Flawless, honestly. It’s not like he was going to prom with his childhood friend and longtime crush. What was there to worry about? Nothing is the obvious answer. Nothing to worry about here. 

Then Izuku was given a moment of clarity and then another and then another. “You looked kinda stressed Aniki.” Said Oboro, gazing at Izuku with deep blue eyes. 

“Oboro. You are my savior.” Izuku said going over to hug Oboro. “You mind watching me a little longer while I figure out what I'm doing? Then you and I can go get ice cream or whatever else you want.” Izuku said. Bribery was unbecoming of a hero, but damn did it ever work. Especially on the young boy. 

“Sure thing, Izu.” Oboro said, and Izuku picked up Oboro, who giggled with glee and sat him down on Izuku’s bed while Izuku took a place at his desk and took advantage of Oboro’s supplemented calm. He drafted out how he would like the day of prom to go down, as well as placing a few calls to arrange for a corsage and for a rented tux. 

To his credit, Oboro was delightful as Izuku went about making his plans for prom day, and he was actually able to finish everything up quite swiftly now that he was disallowed from having a nervous breakdown about it. 

“Alright, my hero. How about we spend some time together huh?” Izuku said now that his ‘work’ was complete. 

“Alright!” Oboro said, filled with excitement. Oboro had been improving with his quirk and could at least enjoy his own emotions without infecting everyone else with them. His eyes returned to their normal blue and within five minutes Izuku felt the artificial calm leave him. 

Izuku: I’m going to go take Oboro out for sweets. He helped me plan out prom.   
Mother: Pick up a pint for me! Dad and I are probably gonna be home late.   
Izuku: Toit. I’ll make sure Oboro is in bed on time.   
Mother: U r a good son. Thank you for being born.   
Izuku: YES!   
Mother: Lol. 

“Alright. Mom wants some ice cream for herself, cause she's a selfish human. But we can do that for her right?” Izuku asked Oboro who was bouncing excitedly on Izuku’s bed. 

“Sure! Mommy works hard so we should get her some ice cream too.” Oboro said and he suddenly gasped. “What about Daddy? Should we get him ice cream too?” 

“You’re so thoughtful Oboro. I think we can ask him for sure.” Izuku said shooting off a text to the man of the house. Izuku knew better than to expect an instant reply. If anything, the man would somehow reply as they were checking out. Shota always had a habit of impeccable timing. 

“Alright little Gazer. Let’s go get some ice cream, yeah?” Izuku said. 

“Yeah!” Oboro said excitedly, hopping off of Izuku’s bed and dashing to the door to put on his shoes. 

The two brothers took a train ride to what was not the nearest ice cream parlor but was the families favorite ice cream parlor. The train ride was spent talking about quirks and magic and the like. The Aizawa brothers shared all manner of interests after all. Izuku would tell you that was by design. 

So Izuku and Oboro ate ice cream together, getting a pint for their mom and dad. “You’re so sloppy Oboro... You’ve got ice cream all over yourself...” Izuku said, slightly exhausted. 

“Ack! Brain Freeze!” Said Oboro, whose face was indeed covered in melted ice cream, sticking to his face. 

“It isn’t a race. You don’t have to eat it so fast.” Izuku said with concern. 

“You can’t tell me what to do!!” Oboro said as he continued to ingest ice cream at a startling rate. 

Izuku sighed as we watched Oboro go after his ice cream like a rabid creature. “So. Oboro. How are you liking school?” Izuku asked as he indulged slowly and savored his own ice cream. 

“It’s good I guess.” Oboro said, slowing down on his ice cream as he kicked his legs in the chair that he sat. 

“Making any friends there?” Izuku continued to pry. 

“Oh yeah! There’s a kid that I really like there. He’s called Kota Izumi. I think that his quirk was called water gun. I’m pretty sure he also has some hero parents like us.” Oboro said, excited to gush over his new friend. 

“Oh yeah? That sounds really good. I kinda wish he was here right now so that he might be able to clean up your face.” Izuku said with a smirk. 

“Shut up!” Oboro said as he stuck out his tongue, which was smeared with the color of his ice cream. 

“When you cut out a man’s tongue you let the entire world know you are afraid of what he has to say.” Izuku said with a bigger smile than before. 

“What does that even mean?” Oboro whined. 

“It means that you think I'm right, but you don’t like it.” Izuku continued to smile. 

“No, I don’t! Shut up!” Oboro said indignantly. 

“Hehe.” Izuku said, self-satisfied. 

“You’re not right....” Oboro said, as he finished wolfing down his ice cream. 

“Fine fine. I’m wrong.” Izuku conceded as he wet a napkin with some water and cleaned up Oboro’s face. 

“Stop. Stop!” Oboro complained, resisting the attempts at cleanliness. Oboro’s struggles were in vain however, as Izuku continued to hold the advantage over Oboro on the subject of age. It took some effort, but Izuku was able to clean Oboro off. 

“There you go you pig.” Izuku teased. 

“Shut up...” Oboro complained. 

“When you cut out a man’s tongue-” Izuku taunted further before being interrupted. 

“Shut up!!! Shouldn’t we get home anyways before mom and dad’s ice cream melts?” Oboro said, effectively deflecting the taunting away. 

“Is that why you were eating like it was a race?” Izuku pried, gathering the pints of ice cream as he continued to enjoy his own ice cream. 

“Uh. Yeah!” Oboro lied. 

“Riiiiight.” Izuku pressured, before dropping the conversation as the Aizawa brothers made their way back to the train station to get home. 

As the two boys walked back towards the train station, a realization struck Izuku. “Hey Oboro. I have someone I need to encourage. Do you mind if I text Fumi?” 

“No. Go ahead!” Oboro said cheerfully, as Izuku got out his phone. 

Group chat with Izuku, Fumi, and Yami-   
Izu: Alright boyo. We need to have a talk.   
Fumi: What is this about? Why so sudden?   
Yami: D: >   
Izu: It’s nothing bad I promise. But it is a talk that we NEED to have.   
Fumi: Izuku you're scaring me. What is going on?   
Izu: Ask Toshi to prom.   
Yami: 0_0   
Fumi: … no.   
Izu: Fumi I will tell him you have a crush on him.   
Fumi: YOU CAN’T!   
Izu: So, you do like him?   
Fumi: No. Not at all.   
Izu: I’m pretty sure he likes you back.   
Fumi: What kind of nonsense is this Izuku?   
Izu: Aight here me out.   
Izu: He noticed that I was crushing on Himi and she I.   
Izu: However, I think this is a clinical case of dumbass syndrome.   
Izu: People tend to notice romance that isn't directed at them.   
Fumi: So..... He might like me back?   
Izu: So, you do like him?   
Fumi: Izuku please stop this mischief.   
Izu: I legally cannot.   
Fumi: I hate you.   
Izu: That’s fine cause you like Toshi.   
Fumi: I hate this.   
Izu: So, if I don’t see you at prom with Toshi, as a date I am going to out you to Toshi.   
Fumi: This is.... nonsense.   
Yami: ://|   
Izu: Good luck! Tell me how it goes okay buddy?   
Fumi: Fuck you.   
Izu: Nah. I already have a date.   
Fumi: I dislike you greatly.   
Yami: D: <

Izuku put his phone away with a smile on his face. Hopefully Fumikage would actually jump at the chance to go to prom with Hitoshi. The two obviously had something going on between them. They both acted like they wanted to be closer around one another but at the same time would do anything not to push one another away. It was adorable yet absolutely infuriating. In the back of Izuku’s mind he wondered if he and Himiko were behaving like this from Hitoshi’s perspective. Then again Himiko was a much more flirtatious person than Fumi and Toshi combined. 

Getting him, Izuku and Oboro smuggled the ice cream in the freezer for their parents and Izuku helped Oboro with some homework, not that he really needed it. Oboro was quite the smart kid after all. But it was much more to spend time with him. 

At the end of the day, Izuku did in fact receive another message from Fumikage. 

Fumi: See you at prom, I guess.   
Izu: He say yes?   
Fumi: He.... He asked me before I could ask him.   
Izu: Y’all are cute.   
Fumi: Shove. It. 

Prom was definitely going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more fluff chapter after this and then we get into canon territory. Promise.


	32. Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom

The day of prom was fast approaching now. In fact, it was today. Izuku was not calm but by comparison he was. Seeing as his mother was out of her mind at the moment trying to make sure that everything is perfect. Shota on the other hand was completely calm, at least on the surface. 

“This is chaos.” Izuku said witnessing Emi dash across the house to get cameras and keys and the flowers and everything that was required. She had already confirmed Izuku had everything he needed five times now. 

“This is Emi. Always over the top... Sometimes I wonder why I married the woman.” Shota said exhausted with the show. 

Izuku doing his best impression of Shota began. “It is only logical for a household to have a mother and father where possible. In addition, I am a complete dunce who would never let anyone in the world know that I am a human. As humans are animals that have feelings, it is reasonable to assume that I, Shota Aizawa, have them despite evidence to the contrary. Furthermore, despite my best intentions to pretend I have no feelings I am deeply in love with my wife Emi Aizawa who I married because I love her. All other reasons are incidental.” Izuku said. 

“Sometimes I wonder why I dragged your punk butt off the street as well young man.” Shota said with a small smile on his face. 

“I love you too dad.” Izuku said. 

“Yeah yeah. Let’s go sneak away and get your date. You won’t scuff up your tux while you sneak, away will you?” Shota asked getting up. 

“No. No. I can do it.” Izuku said. 

“Alright. I know your mom has already checked but you have everything you need?” Shota asked. 

“Yes. I’ve got the flowers and my phone and everything that I need.” Izuku answered. 

“Then let’s get out of here.” Shota said, slipping out the window. He wasn’t in his full hero costume but he was always wearing easy to move in clothes that didn’t infringe on his ability to do parkour. Izuku was not in a position to replicate his father’s moves. He had a rented tuxedo. His green hair was trimmed to be a little more obedient than it normally is. He had a bright red boutonniere attached to him. All in all, he looked sharp. Sharp enough to sneak away from his mother. 

Izuku followed his father, careful not to damage his tuxedo. Shota led Izuku a block away across the rooftops to a car that Shota had prepared here earlier. “I planned all of this ahead in advance.” Shota said as the two got in the car and made their way to the Kan house. 

“So, she is going to castrate you, you know that?” Izuku said making poor small talk. 

“A couple things. One, today is about you. Two, that’s a problem for future me. Three, you are grounded until you die.” Shota returned, not making eye contact. 

“.... Ok.” Izuku said as the two arrived at the Kan house. 

Izuku was nervous as he stepped out of the car. “Sekijiro knows we’re here. They're putting the final touches on Himiko. Don’t look so nervous kid.” Shota said joining his smartly dressed son. 

“Easy for you to say. You’re not going to prom with-” Izuku was going to say the prettiest girl I know but Shota interrupted with. 

“Your best friend since you were six. Don’t over complicate things. She’s not just going to up and ditch you because you’ve got a crush on her. Besides she’s plenty into you too alright? So, stop being such a drama queen.” Shota finished his pep talk as the front door of the Kan house opened to reveal Himiko Kan. 

She was wearing an incredibly beautiful red dress that she seemed very fond with. Her hair had somehow been tamed and was worn down in a way that flawlessly complimented the meager but purposeful amount of makeup on her face. 

“Hello to you as well, Izu-kun.” Himiko said, snapping Izuku out of his slack jaw state. 

“Y-you look amazing Himi-chan.” Izuku said. 

“Thank you Izu-kun. You’ve cleaned up quite nicely yourself. Looks like your hair couldn’t quite be tamed though.” She said running her hand through Izuku’s messy mane. 

“Y-yeah. Not for lack of trying though. Mom did her best but she did eventually give up... That was before we dashed on her.” Izuku said with a small chuckle. 

“You did not.” Himiko said, somewhat spooked. 

“We did.” Izuku confirmed. 

“Dad! We need to get moving before auntie Aizawa slaughters us all! I like blood but nowhere near the amount that she is going to spill.” Himiko said. 

“We’ll get you two moving after pictures. Jiro, you’ve got everything prepped?” Shota asked. 

“Yes. We’re ready. Let’s go quickly.” Sekijiro said understanding the urgency of the situation. 

“Oh. Himi-chan, here’s your corsage.” Izuku said handing her the flower which she swiftly equipped as Sekijiro moved the two to take pictures. 

Sekijiro stood the two kids in a small number of prepared locations and Shota strafed them with a camera that he had thoughtfully brought with him. The picture taking was incredibly efficient. Great haste was taken as Sekijiro moved the couple and Shota snapped a giant volume of photos. The two parents were able to move the two towards their prom destination before Emi could descend down on them and decimate them where they all stood. 

The two made it to their prom destination in a timely fashion. Izuku receiving a text along the way.   
  
Dadzawa: Your mother has been tamed by your prom photos.   
Dadzawa: Unfortunately, there will still be hell to pay.   
Izuku: That is fair.   
Dadzawa: Pay attention to your date.   
Izuku: You’re right I should be ignoring you. 

Izuku tucked his phone back away into his pocket. He and Himiko quickly united with Hitoshi and Tokoyami who had matching boutonnieres on. They looked very smart standing next to each other. 

“So. My hype up talk was all for nothing because you, Toshi, decided to ask out Fumi before he could ask out you. Why do I even try to play matchmaker??” Izuku complained over dramatically. 

Hitoshi lazily turned his gaze to Izuku and Himiko. “You look like a Christmas tree. Your opinion is invalid.” He returned. 

“I do not!” Izuku said, which made Himiko giggle. “I do not!” Izuku said again a little more indignant the second time. 

“No, you don’t. It’s just funny to see how quickly you folded.” Himiko laughed at Izuku’s expense. 

“What a mad banquet of darkness.” Fumikage said with a small smirk as he said his favorite catchphrase. 

“Well. Where are the rest of our friends?” Izuku asked. 

“Last I heard they were all going to prom together as friends. They all know each other pretty much through us and since we’re going with dates, they decided to use tonight to get to know each other further.” Hitoshi said. 

“Picking prom to get to know your friends’ friends?? That’s a little bold.” Himiko said. 

“I thought as much myself.” Fumikage said. 

“Well. They all have their own friend groups if things go that south. But I think it’s fine for them to all hang out with each other.” Hitoshi said. 

“Especially if we’re going to invite them all to work at our agency when we graduate.” Izuku said with a smile. 

“Right.” Hitoshi said with a lazy nod. 

From there prom went incredibly as one might expect it to. They first had dinner provided by the school. It wasn’t anything remarkable but it wasn’t completely atrocious either so no one complained. 

Then the dancing started. The music selections were absolutely all over the place. From the 1980s to the current year. Whoever they hired as the DJ did deserve a raise though because his selections were absolutely amazing. And when it came time for the slow dances, Hitoshi and Fumikage and Izuku and Himiko took their dates to the floor and enjoyed the slower music. Before Izuku had even realized it, the entire event had passed by. 

Sekijiro was there to pick up the two and before the two of them entered their chariot Izuku broke a tender silence between themselves. “Tonight was... Really fun. Would you um... Like to do it again?” He asked nervously. 

“Go to prom with you again? I think that window has passed Izu-kun.” She said with a mischievous smile. 

“Sh-shut up I meant would you like to go on a date again or something like that.” Izuku stuttered, not making eye contact with Himiko. This would have been hard even if his crush wasn’t dressed to the nines. 

“Of course, Izu-kun.” She said, opening up her arms. Izuku walked into her and put his own arms around her on a hug. 

“Does... This make you my girlfriend?” He asked. 

“I think so, you big dork. Not like either of us would know. But we’ll figure it out together, okay?” She said hushed. 

“Okay Himi-chan.” Izuku said, releasing the hug as the two entered the car driven by Sekijiro Kan. 

“I don’t think you left enough space for Jesus you two.” He said in a faux disappointed voice, leaving the two teens blushing as his expression lightened and he drove the two home. Whatever the future held it would probably be exciting.


	33. Exam Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yuuei entrance exam begins.

The summer before college was no different from any other year, though perhaps a bit more concentrated. The horsemen were all training diligently for the Yuuei entrance exams. All four of them had submitted their applications and were training hard for the day of.  
  
Shoji, Aoyama, Sato, and Hagakure had indeed grown closer with one another during prom. Hagakure even suggested all four of them share a slow dance with Shoji being all three of their dance partners at once. It was an amusing sight to behold seeing all three of them sharing Shoji’s arms as he spun slowly. In hindsight all of them referred to the event as ‘hilarious’. Though their bonding led to them all being comfortable training with the horsemen in preparation for Yuuei.  
  
The summer was not all training however. Shinso and Fumikage had also confirmed their affections for one another. There were a few dates going on through summer when the weather permits it. In addition, there was one double date which was a ton of fun. 

Summer did in fact go by very swiftly all in all. Before everyone knew it, it was the morning of the entrance exam. 

Waking up especially early was easy for Izuku on this important day. Izuku was only second to Shota when it came to sneaking through the house in the morning. Shota wasn’t in, as he was working. But since Oboro didn’t have an absolutely ridiculous sleep schedule it might be better to keep it that way. 

Izuku prepared himself a swift healthy breakfast and equally swiftly eliminated it from sight. Texting his friends to make sure that all of them were also prepared for the most important day of their lives yet. 

Green Been: Y’all awake?  
Green Been: Yo everyone wake up!  
Green Been: Wake up everyone it’s the most important day of our lives!  
WhatifitwasPurple?: Izu. I’m going to kill you.  
edge: Likewise.  
BloodfortheBloodGod: Yeah Izu-kun. Please stop spamming the chat or I'm gonna mute you. Then I'm gonna mute you irl.  
Green Been: …. How?  
BloodfortheBloodGod: How about you shut and not figure it out? : 3 

Being threatened so early in the morning was certainly a new experience but that was not important. Honestly nothing seemed that important. Before Izuku even realized what was happening he was standing outside the gates to Yuuei! It happened so fast in fact that Izuku had to do a double take and make absolutely certain that he had all of the things that he needed in his backpack. 

Izuku fumbled through his bag and didn’t even notice Bakugo trudge past him. But he confirmed his belongings and psyched himself up. He took his first step inside Yuuei and tripped. Reaction times being decent, he welled up his energy and blinked forward, sticking the second landing. 

“Oh!” said a female voice from his original position. 

“Oh?” Izuku said swiftly, looking behind him to find a girl with brunette hair and a round face. 

“Sorry. It looked like you were gonna fall but it seems you’ve got it all under control.” She said as she dashed towards Yuuei bashfully. 

“Thanks anyways!” Izuku said confused. Soon realizing that he himself should probably get inside, dashing into the building and finding his seat. 

His assigned seat was actually right next to Bakugo. “Good morning Kacchan.” Izuku said. 

Katsuki grunted in acknowledgement, his mind clearly on what was to come. The written exam. Izuku wasn't intimidated at that. He actually brought some study materials with him even though that was almost certainly unnecessary. Finishing the written exam led to Present Mic explaining the practical exam. 

“Good Morning to you Yuuei applicants! Can I get a yeah!?” He said expecting a response that never came. “Tough crowd. Well we’re gonna get started explaining the Yuuei practical exam, alright? Let’s get a Hey Ya!!” Again, no response. 

Izuku was excited to see the voice hero. He was muttering to himself excitedly. Katsuki make no impression that it really phased him. 

“You are all going to be heading to one of a number of urban setting for a mock battle! You’ll have ten minutes to shred as many of these faux villains as you can before time is up! You’ll earn points for which kind of the four available villains you defeat. Depending on the villain you defeat you will be awarded One, Two Three or Five points! But remember that attacking other people is a big no no and will lead to disqualification.” He said making a big show of his explanation. 

“Excuse me I have a question!” Said a voice coming a few rows up from Izuku. 

“Go right ahead!” Present mic said with enthusiasm. 

“This brochure says that there are five types of villains not four. What is that meaning of this? If this is a deception this is extremely unbecoming of Yuuei. Also, you.” The guy said pointing right at Izuku. “Your mumbling is extremely distracting. It is incredibly rude to distract other applicants. If you are not going to take this seriously then you should just leave.” He said very accusingly. 

Katsuki actually stood up at this. “And who the fuck do you think you are? Interrupting the entire explanation because you were a little distracted? I’m sitting right next to him and I don’t mind. Maybe if you’re so fucking stupid that you can’t handle someone whispering a couple feet away from you, you should consider a career change!” He said irritated. 

“Alright!!” Present Mic said with a flick of his quirk causing a wave of sound to go through the room, drawing all the attention to the front of the room. “As I was getting on to saying. The fifth type of enemy is worth zero points and is intended only as an obstacle to be avoided. You can technically destroy him. But there kinda is no point.” He finished his explanation with a sigh that no one could hear. “That’s all so how about all of you guys get headed to the busses to be taken to your exam areas!” 

Izuku turned to Katsuki and gave him a thumbs up and a smile. Katsuki looked kinda irritated to be acknowledged but he gave a huff and the slightest of nods and they separated to their exam areas. The next time they met, it would hopefully be as hero students. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Status Update time...
> 
> Shorter chapter today sorry about that... It's because... 
> 
> I think I'm going to be going on hiatus for a little while. I've been feeling a little burnt out when it comes to writing and it sort of feels like another thing that i've put in my to-do list. That and I've been delving into other hobbies at the moment that I would prefer to devote my time to. I have no intention to just leave this fic to dry right here. Even if I choose to stop writing on the whole, which I feel is supremely unlikely however still possible, I will at least do one more chapter. I hope that you all understand.
> 
> I'll be back eventually... Probably.
> 
> If you've enjoyed so far be sure to subscribe or whatever you need to do to make sure that you'll be back with us when I return!


	34. Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finish of the Yuuei Entrance exam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuku’s current powers...
> 
> Blink: Short range teleportation.  
> Strength: .... stronk.  
> Blood Thirsty: Build up adrenaline in combat to perform brutal takedowns.  
> Bend Time: Slows time for about 6 seconds.  
> Windblast: A quick burst of strong wind. Strong enough to blow away foes and break wooden objects.  
> Dark Vision: See better in darkness. Observe livings beings through walls.

Sitting on the bus to his training site Izuku decided to lull over what he could do to succeed. He texted all of his friend's good luck. But now it was a question of how best to take out the robots that were his current mission.

Izuku took out all of the documents that were passed out during Present Mic’s speech and got to looking at them very intently. There were intricate pictures of the robots that they were about to face. He looked as closely as he could at the diagrams of the robots. He figured that the One and Two pointers would be best to prey on. The Three pointers looked like they had dense armor that he would have to maneuver around to strike. The Five pointers looked like they were something to stay away from based on their forms.

The five pointers had aviary shaped heads atop heavily armored humanoid bodies. There were two available diagrams, one with two arms and one with four. But each one of its arms ended in a blade. The head also seemed to have two 'eyes'. One that faced forwards and another that faced backwards. Izuku figured that if he had to fight a five pointer, he should try and remove the head from it's body or maybe the limbs. But running from them was almost certainly smarter.

Izuku’s best chance at victory would be to manage his mana reserves and to teleport and strike at robots where their armor was weakest. Fighting the Zero Pointer of course didn’t seem to have much purpose. But he would need a little something extra to help him. Some kind of weapon. But he would figure that out when he was in the arena.

Sooner than later Izuku was standing in the waiting area of the practical exam. He pulled out his bonecharms and fastened them to his outfit. Feeling their arcane power modifying his body and mind and magic. Muttering to himself what his plans are when his attention was stolen by a familiar bob of brown hair. Izuku smiled to himself and stepped over to talk to her.

“Is it your intention to distract that poor girl?” Asked the tall student with glasses from earlier. Snapping Izuku from his thoughts. “You are nothing but trouble.” The student said leveling an accusation and pointing his finger at Izuku. “First you distract students with your muttering and then you actively attempt to put down your competitors? You are not fit to be here.”

Izuku found himself disgusted with this student’s superiority complex. “Hello Pot, my name is kettle.” Izuku returned.

“What? My name is-” He began before Izuku cut him off.

“You’re a hypocrite. Your interruption is far more distracting than my muttering. Just like Kacchan said. And I was going to thank her for attempting to help me earlier today. YOU are the one who is putting your competitors down by crucifying me over NOTHING.” Izuku said. The snobbish student took a deep breath preparing to chop the air and lay into Izuku more when Present Mic himself interrupted them with a loud “START!”

Izuku, being an Aizawa and trusting his training, blinked forward immediately prepared to begin the test. Hesitation wasn’t logical. And Aizawa always said that there were no countdowns in real life. He ran up to a One pointer and as his mana returned to him, he blinked right behind the One pointer, reaching into its body and yanking out its wires, causing it to just cease function.

(Alright... Let’s see if there’s anything else useful here...) Izuku said, looking at his trophy. Izuku was smart but he was no engineer. The weapon equipped to the One pointer was tempting, but Izuku dismissed it as dismantling it from the robot might take too much time. But, Izuku used a surge of his adrenaline and stripped the robot of a piece of metal. Creating a crude makeshift knife. (This will have to do. I don’t have time to mess around.) He thought to himself, before his thoughts were interrupted by a horrible static voice. _"The machine has entered combat._ " was what Izuku heard as he turned to see the form of a hostile Five Pointer. (Well... I hope this will do after all!) Izuku thought as he went for the head.

“Your son is doing quite well Aizawa-san!” Nezu said with a happy chirp as the staff of UA witnessed the exam.

“Of course he is.” Aizawa said matter of factly.

“Wait. Aizawa has another kid?” Said Cementoss, focusing on Izuku’s reel. Witnessing the student blink into the blink spot of a Three pointer and slam his makeshift blade into its weak point.

“Yes, he does!” Present Mic said in English. “Little Izuku is an incredible you man who has been training for quite a while!!”

“He’s also very cute!” Midnight cooed. “He still has such a baby face after all these years!” She said excitedly.

“He also has a girlfriend, Nemuri. So, you’ll just have to terrorize some other children.” Shota said with the tiniest of smirks as he applied some eye drops.

“WHAT!? WHO!?” She gawked.

“Himiko Kan.” Shota returned, giving Sekijiro a knowing glance. “Right there.” Shota continued pointing to another monitor that displayed Himiko dancing around the battleground, occasionally turning into her father one limb at a time to strike her opponents with bigger muscle. Nezu glided over to watch the monitor in question, scuttling around in his swivel chair.

“Hmm! Very impressive as well. I should expect nothing less from the children of two of our esteemed staff members! It seems like this batch is far more prepared than most overall! I wonder what could have prompted this?” Said the mouse knowingly.

“Well, that makes some sense seeing as Shota practically trained half of the candidates.” Midnight exaggerated. “Let's seeee... Here. Here. Here. Here.” She said pointing out the Horsemen and the close friends of them.

“Where do you find the time Aizawa-san?” Asked Ectoplasm.

“Well, it’s not like he ever has a full class to attend to.” Kan ribbed.

“Just because I have the foresight to expel students before they bite off more than they can chew does not mean I am slacking. But if you must know, the brats wouldn’t leave me alone so I gave them a few pointers.” Shota said, zipping up his sleeping bag and opening a juice pouch.

“Well then Aizawa-san, let’s see how well you have prepared them for this!” Nezu said as he released the Zero pointers.

Fighting the five pointers was not easy even with his makeshift blade. Removing their heads just had them turn on anything that they could hear and their chassis were far batter armored than even the three pointers. Izuku kind of figured that they were the only rbots her that weren't designed to fold like tinfoil. Not to mention that they were something close to ten feet tall. As embarassing as it was, all Izuku could really do was remove the head of the Five pointer that found him and flee after finding out that really didnt work to dispose of it.

Then the ground shook and Izuku’s gaze immediately zoned in towards the tremor. What he saw shocked and horrified him. The Zero Pointer. While the document that Izuku inspected had the appearances of the robots, they were on a blank background. There was no accounting for the absolute scale of the machine as it trundled forward, simply leveling the playing field with its mass.

Izuku turned to run when he heard the sound of someone in the middle of the chaos. His gaze snapped again back towards the Zero Pointer, but he located the brunette girl from earlier. And she was pinned under rubble. “Help!” She was crying out as other candidates ran past Izuku away from the havoc. Izuku swallowed his fear and ran towards the girl.

“Alright. It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay. We just have to get you out of here...” Izuku said, muttering softly to himself. “This might not be easy but I’ll get you out of here. But I need to move a little more of this rubble.” Izuku explained as he began to heave at the rocks.

“It’s getting closer...” She said, helpless to act as she saw the Zero Pointer approach them.

“I’m.... Doing all I can...” Izuku said, exhausting his adrenaline to heave the rock. He was able to lift it just enough that he could well energy in his hand and catapult the rock off of the captive girl with a powerful Windblast. There was still rubble keeping the girl pinned, and the rubble that was already removed had done some damage to the girl’s body. “Alright. Let’s get you out of there.” Izuku said as he welled more power through his body and he prepared to carry the girl out from the rubble that remained.

He released the magic and blinked with the girl a short distance away, fully freeing the girl from the wreckage as she teleported with him right into his arms. Izuku caught the young woman in a fireman’s carry and began to run.

“Th-thank you for saving me.” The girl managed to say.

“No problem. But I haven’t saved you yet.” Izuku said, running with the additional weight was not something that Izuku was supremely used to doing. The Zero Pointer was gaining on the two.

“ONE MINUTE REMAINING!” Came the voice of Present Mic.

(There’s too much time. I can't get her out of here! Shiiiit!) Izuku thought, finding a relatively safe place and placing the girl down.

“Wh-what are you doing?” She panicked.

“I can’t get you safe in time. I’m gonna distract that massive thing.” Izuku said with a smile.

“You can’t do that for me!” The girl said panicked.

“I’m just doing what anyone would do.” Izuku said, fully aware that almost no one would basically throw their life away so that someone else could live. But Izuku didn’t let the girl get in another word as he blinked back towards the Zero Pointer.

(Oh no.... This is pretty bad for me.... I’m basically out of spirit.... Aaaaand it’s seen me.) Izuku said as the Zero Pointer locked its giant gaze right on Izuku. It reeled back a massive fist to punch Izuku into paste.

(Well.... Go Beyond!) Izuku said as he welled his strength in spite of the knowledge that he was running on fumes. As the massive robot released its massive strength. Izuku did the same in kind. In spite of everything that Izuku knew, the windblast came to be. The Zero Pointer’s punch was sent off course and slammed into some of the surrounding cityscape. (I... Did it? What happened? I.... Oh no.) Izuku thought.

The robot reeled back ready to throw another massive haymaker, but right before it released its massive punch.

“THAT’S IT! TIME!” Came the voice of Present Mic. Saving Izuku by the bell.

Or it seemed so. As ten seconds after the final call was made by Present Mic. Tears fell down Izuku’s face, and he began to cough violently. Then he began to hurl blood. That was the last thing he remembered before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. Right back to a cliffhanger!
> 
> I'm back. But also not really. I've made a decision to write an arc at a time and I'll post chapters a week in-between once I have an arc all written. This chapter is to at least get out of the UA entrance exam, lol.
> 
> This chapter might be a little wonky because I'm knocking the rust off of this fic. But I also wanted to bring attention to me starting another new fic. Destiny in Reverse. Check it out if you please. 
> 
> All in all. Leave a comment and check out my other work if it suits you! See you eventually!


	35. Exam End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the practical exam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive. Let's see how long we can keep this train goin eh?

Izuku awakened in a bed that he did not recognize. Everything was white and everything was so clean. He tried to get out of this unfamiliar bed but found a cane pressed softly against his chest. “Stay put there dearie. I’m not too keen to let you go running around right after you fell over from quirk exhaustion… Even when you don’t have a quirk.” She said.

That sentence startled Izuku for a brief moment, as he forgot that Recovery Girl was one of the few people who really knew about his magical prowess. “O-oh hello Recovery Girl. It’s been a while huh?” That was telling enough to Izuku that he was certainly out of it. Seeing as he barely remembered that he knew Recovery Girl. I mean she’s Recovery Girl! How do you forget her? “Why-what happened?” He asked, despite his fatigue.

“Well I can tell you what I know. You charged in against that Zero Pointer and got yourself hurt somehow. Despite the Robot having laid no damage on you. As for why that happened…” She said paving the way for a small and very well timed mouse to pipe in and say.

“We have no idea!” Said the chipper voice of the dean, Nezu. “Hello again Aizawa-kun. I apologize for your current state. Recovery Girl could have patched you up quite well by now but I had to indulge in a bit of curiosity.” Said the well-dressed rodent.

“U-um. Ok…” He said still disoriented a little from awakening. “What… Happened? I remember falling over and puking blood… Which probably isn’t good for a hero to be doing.” Izuku said as his memories suddenly flashed to one Toshinori Yagi. Yeah heroes definitely shouldn’t hurl blood for no reason.

“Yes. Well… We’re not sure either quite honestly. Had it been damage given to you by a quirk or the robot we would know. But you’re a special case. So you will require a little special attention.” Nezu admitted.

“Special enough attention to warrant not healing him properly.” Recovery Girl scolded.

“A little pain is fine if it guarantees good results!” The rodent said in a horrifyingly light tone.

“That’s fine if it’s YOUR pain not a child’s!” Recovery Girl continued to scold.

Izuku honestly wasn’t paying much attention to Recovery Girl’s little lecture to Nezu about his cruelty. Nor did he pay attention to the explanations that Nezu returned to her. He felt pretty alright for someone who had just been hurling blood and fainting after fighting a giant robot. He didn’t even feel much fatigue, all things being equal. So Izuku inspected his surroundings.

He quickly located a clock finding that it was just a little over an hour after the exam. Scanning further led him to his personal effects sitting patiently by the door in his trusty backpack. Finally his eyes led him to the IV that was fed into his arm and the blue and red fluids piped through to his body.

“Um.” Izuku interrupted as his vocalization stifled the argument between Doctor and Dean. “What are these?” Izuku asked, gesturing to the red and blue fluids.

Dean Nezu smiled as his attention turned once again to Izuku. “Well Aizawa-kun. They’re medicine!” He said, rather chipper.

“But they’re old medicine. Medicine that I think is a bit too outdated, but the Dean insisted.” Recovery Girl added in.

Nezu hummed in response. “Perhaps. But I believe that their country of origin warranted a bit further investigation for young Aizawa-kun in particular.” He said. “What do you think of his wounds, Recovery Girl?”

Recovery Girl made her way to Izuku’s bedside. “Say ‘ah’ for me dearie.” Izuku complied as he vocalized lightly, her inspecting his mouth for injury. “I think that there are better medicines that I would have used myself.” Recovery Girl said, undoing the line of red fluid from Izuku’s arm.

“A shame.” Nezu hummed. “I am a big personal fan of Sokolov and Joplin. But it seems that their formula has been outmoded over time. But I still have hope for the other solution. Aizawa-kun, are you capable of casting any magic right now?” The rodent asked with a confident smile.

“Uh. Probably not. I was running on empty for the exam and I was only out for… What an hour?” Izuku asked before realizing it had been an hour since the test ended. “Oh no! Dad and my friends are probably worried sick!” Izuku panicked.

“Calm down Aizawa-kun. Your parents and friends have been aware of your condition. But if I may insist, would you please try some basic magic? Something that you can remain seated for perhaps?” Nezu asked.

“Sure I suppose.” Izuku shrugged, gripping the magical power of the void and waving his hand in front of his face, casting ‘Dark Vision’. Instantly his perception of color dulled as the shadows in the room became much clearer, but the light didn’t hurt his eyes. In addition he saw the auras of the people that were near, just like when he pursued the Sludge Villain. “I… Shouldn’t have been able to do that.” Izuku said a little startled.

“Recovery Girl. Standby.” Nezu said authoritatively.

“I still think it’s reckless to do testing on an injured student Nezu.” Recovery Girl said through gritted teeth.

“You might be right. But it’s better to test this theory in a stable environment than out in the field.” Nezu said, all glibness drained in an instant as he inspected Izuku.

“I don’t like agreeing with you…” Recovery Girl said as she monitored Izuku’s vitals.

“Wh-what’s going on?” Izuku asked.

“We are just making sure that whatever happened during the exam does not happen again Izuku.” Nezu said, dropping formality. And after a solid thirty seconds of tension had passed Nezu spoke up again. “Anything, Recovery Girl?”

“His vitals are normal.” She returned.

“Hmm. I think it likely that the Addermire Solution worked as intended then. But of course the best way to confirm this is to ask. I ask again Aizawa-kun. You’re feeling well?” Nezu chirped.

“Y-yeah. Really good now that I’ve woken up a little.” Izuku returned.

“Excellent. But I feel I should be a little more specific.” Nezu hummed a little more as he paced a little. “The blue medicine in your IV is called Addermire Solution. It is an old plague tonic from the days of the once Empire of the Isles. The reason I wanted to give you Addermire Solution is because of some curious reports of Emily Kaldwin. Do you know of her?” Nezu asked, not expecting much.

“Of course!” Izuku said excitedly, startling Nezu just the slightest bit. “She was overthrown by her aunt Delilah and she reclaimed her throne through magic, stealth and skill!” Izuku said with knowledge and passion.

“You really know your stuff!” Nezu said, impressed. “But the reason I ask if you know her is because of her magic precisely. She claimed that Addermire Solution bolstered her abilities to cast magic. I of course could not prove the validity of this statement without a magician. But here you are! If this aspect of Addermire Solution is true, then it would be an invaluable asset to you.” Nezu said, a hidden undertone missing in what he was stating. “So how do you feel?” Nezu asked with curiosity.

Izuku just noticed but he did feel more full of energy then he normally would have after taking a power nap, let alone being knocked out. He felt oddly rejuvenated. “I…. feel way better than I normally would have I think. We should probably test the Addermire Solution a little more. Maybe I can even find a way to add it into my hero costume. This opens the door for so many more possibilities!” Izuku said excitedly, grabbing his phone and furiously tapping away. His notepads were in his backpack by the door but this would have to do for now.

“We can do all that and more if you actually end up getting into Yuuei! Don’t get too hasty!” Nezu piped up with a smirk.

“R-right sir. Sorry sir.” Izuku said, rubbing his head.

“Excitement is no reason to apologize. But I must impress on you something else.” Nezu said getting closer to Izuku and politely grasping his left hand, and thumbing the outsider’s mark. “We don’t know what happened to you in that exam. The Zero Pointer never landed any hits on you. I need you to tell me that this has never happened before and that you are not doing something like being overly reckless.” Nezu said with a serious undertone.

“I-I don’t know what happened either. B-but I think I might know someone who does.” Izuku said as he grasped his hand into a fist as he looked at his brand.

“Very well then. I assure you that this hiccup will not affect your final grade for the entrance exam then. But If I were you I would do what I could to resolve this. Even if you’re not a hero, this type of damage is not healthy.” Nezu impressed.

“He’s right sonny. The damage wasn’t pretty. You should try to minimize…. Whatever this was.” Recovery Girl said.

“I understand.” Izuku said solemnly.

“Well. Given that Recovery Girl has given you a clean bill of health.” Nezu said, being interrupted.

“Almost.” Recovery Girl said, giving Izuku a kiss on his free right hand, exhausting Izuku a little further. “I wanted to take care of all the damage but given your previous exhaustion and Nezu’s theories I had to wait until now to finish your healing. Have some gummies.” She said shoving some gummies into Izuku’s hands.

“You’re free to go. I’m sure your father is very worried.” Nezu said with a slight cackle.

(Oh no.) Izuku thought as he imagined how his father might be panicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Health potions were probably a bit too OP so they don't work here. But the Mana potions do!


	36. Exam Interim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens. (I am a prophet of writing summary.)

zuku slammed into Shota with a blink and a hug, almost knocking the wind out of the stoic hero. “I’m okay, I’m okay, I’m okay. Okay? Please don’t worry or anything alright? I’m so sorry if I worried you. Please be okay!” Izuku pleaded into the chest of his father.

Shota stood there as his son continued to promise apologies at him. “What happened?” Shota managed to say.

“I-I don’t know!” Izuku promised with teary eyes. “I-I ac-actually need to talk to… Him about that. But I promise I didn’t do it on purpose! I just… Couldn’t let anyone get hurt and… and…” Izuku stopped abruptly as Shota finally embraced his son in a swift movement.

“Then there’s nothing to apologize for. You’re alright. That’s what’s really important. We’ll figure the rest out as we go.” Shota said as he hugged his son, softly patting the boy’s head as he relieved himself of his sorrow. Izuku cried into Shota’s capture weapon a little bit before he was able to console himself. Lucky for Izuku almost all of the other examinees had gone home. However after he was released from his father’s arms he found himself in another pair of arms.

“What happened to you Izu-kun!? Do you know how worried I was when you didn’t come to see me after the exam? What happened??” Himiko asked, moderately delirious. And in the arms of his girlfriend the waterworks started again, softly at first.

“H-himi-chan? Wh-what are you still doing here? Izuku asked returning the hug briefly before looking into her eyes. Their feline appearance more pronounced. Izuku knew that meant she needed a snack.

She smiled wide, another sign that she was hungry. The fact that she wouldn’t let go of Izuku’s arm was another indicator. “I just had to make sure you would be okay! What kind of person would I be if I let my boyfriend get hurt and then not be there when he woke up?” The way she almost sang the word ‘boyfriend’ would surely be a red flag to some, and Shota even looked uncomfortable with the tone. Izuku though, knew he was safe and that she was harmless…. Well to himself.

“O-okay I understand Himi-chan. U-um were you worried?” Izuku asked, uncertain.

“Sooooo worried! Because I wanted you and you weren’t around!” Himiko said, wiggling in place excitedly.

“I-I’m sorry Himi-chan. I didn’t mean to worry you.” Izuku said, as the waterworks began. He cried into her shoulder as he embraced her softly. “I’m so sorry for making you worry.” He said as if he had failed to rescue a million hostages.

“Hey there there.” Himiko said, patting Izuku on the back as she smiled into his eyes. “Everything is okay now! You don’t have to cry.” She said with her big catlike smile.

Izuku finally smiled back. “Thanks Himi-chan. Sorry I got my tears all over your sweater.” Izuku said as Himiko wiped his eyes with her thumb.

“Aww Izu-kun cares about my sweater! What a good boyfriend!” Himiko said, releasing Izuku momentarily to fan her cheeks as she giggled to herself, slightly embarrassed. She swiftly got over herself as she grasped Izuku’s arm once more. “No more apologies! You’re not as cute when you’re crying and saying sorry all the time. And the sweater is no big deal. I just want a favor from you in return.” Himiko said, resisting the urge to lick her lips.

“Sor…. Okay. And you want blood right?” Izuku asked, which caused Himiko’s smile to grow even wider.

“Eeek! Izu-kun knows me so well!” Himiko said as she hid her face with her hands for a moment or two before she composed herself. Then she got even closer to Izuku’s face. Izuku liked the way that she smelled and at this range it was impossible to not notice the scent. He could also see the green of his own eyes in the reflection of hers with how close they were. “But today Izu-kun I wanna drink from someplace different. I want to drink from your neck.” She whispered into his ear. “It’s much more intimate that way don’t you think?”

Izuku blushed as Himiko implied that this would be a more intimate way of him feeding her. “I-If that’s what you want Himi-chan. B-but I need to talk with you know who a little bit first.” Izuku said as he tried to flee from her gaze. When she got like this she enjoyed watching him squirm as she teased him. She had just gotten a lot bolder after they began to date.

“Aww. Your best friend is interrupting our quality time?” She said with an over exaggerated pout.

“Hey.” Izuku interrupted. “I’ve said it before. You’re my best friend Himi-chan.” Izuku said with a smile.

Himiko just grinned wildly as her cheeks blushed a little bit more. “You’re such a killer Izu-kun!” Himiko said excitedly.

“Do you mind if Himi-chan comes over today dad? She and I-“Izuku was interrupted by his father.

“Izuku U was standing right here the entire time you two were talking so you don’t have to explain the details. I already got it. Secondly you’re grown now you don’t have to ask my permission for everything.” Shota said.

“True but uh… I do still live in your house and I also respect you too much to do anything without asking your opinion.” Izuku admitted rubbing the back of his head with his free arm.

“Flattery will get you nowhere. Let’s get home kids.” Shota said as he led the way to the car. Himiko skipping attached to Izuku’s arm.

“And why did you insist on being carried into the house?” Izuku complained as he entered his room with Himiko piggyback riding with her arms around his neck and her feet around his waist.

“Because I’m tiiiiired.” Himiko complained melodramatically.

“I’m tired too but you never offered to carry me!” Izuku complained in mock disappointment.

His gambit failed as Himiko grinned and fired back. “Well if you wanted I cooooould turn into daddy and carry you instead.”

Izuku shuddered at the thought. He was on speaking terms with Sekijiro but they were not close enough that the action of getting a piggyback ride from the man would not be weird. “Yeah I don’t think that’ll work...” Izuku said awkwardly.

“Yay! That means I get to be carried.” Himiko said contently.

“That’s not…. Ugh fine.” Izuku said, sitting on the edge of his bed as he eyed his shrine to the Outsider. “I’m probably just going to be in a bit of a trance while I do this so you can go at it.” Izuku said as Himiko didn’t break the piggyback, clinging to Izuku’s back like a needy koala.

“Alright Izu-kun. I’ll keep you safe.” She said, trying not to drool. Izuku heard her whisper “Idatakimasu” as he felt her gently bite into his neck. He rolled his eyes and focused on the shrine. Reaching out with his hand and the world stopped in its tracks.

The eternally stale and vast void broke into Izuku’s room as time stopped meaning anything. Izuku glanced around. To his surprise he could still feel Himiko’s gentle feasting from his shoulder. Though he couldn’t see her or feel her on his back. Izuku stood from his seated position. The dull pain of his girlfriend’s fangs grounding him somewhat in reality.

“Well, haven’t you had an interesting day?” Came the callous voice of the Outsider behind him.

“Y-yes. Were you watching the whole time?” Izuku asked sheepishly as he stepped towards the Outsider just a little. The Outsider levitated a little lower to the ‘ground’ in kind until a conversable distance was achieved.

“Watching. And listening.” The Outsider said, placing his hands behind his back as he leaned forwards, the tiniest of smiles crossing his face. “You have yourself quite the woman, Izuku Aizawa.” The outsider said returning his posture to his usual folded arms and rigid back.

“I… Don’t know how to respond to that.” Izuku said sheepishly.

The Outsider frowned. “Then don’t. It wasn’t why you’ve hailed me today anyways. We have a much more important matter to discuss.”

“Right. Do you know what happened?” Izuku asked.

“I do. You have been connected with the Void for a long time, Izuku. You were also branded at an exceptionally young age. You have ‘grown into’ the Void in a way. This allows you to use your own life to fuel your magic in a moment where your spirit alone cannot bear the weight. This… Is ‘Blood Magic’.” The Outsider said, disappearing like an evaporating puddle.

Izuku heard the Outsider’s voice from behind him as a clear space of Void extended from the stone the two ‘stood’ on. “It would seem that for you, if you expend your spirit and attempt to cast magic in spite of this. You will draw from your own life force.” The outsider said as he waved his hand over the clearing and stones flew from nowhere to create a jagged path. The Outsider offered his hand towards the path encouraging Izuku to tread it.

Izuku ran and leapt, casting blink as he needed to. As he felt his spirit dwindle he heard the Outsider call out in his mind to push just a little further beyond. Tired as he was, Izuku ran and leapt to the final clearing, blinking at the last moment and hoisting himself to the edge.

“This is how it will feel. You will feel perfectly fine as you cast your blood magic. But when the moment passes.” The Outsider said as he hovered and a dull wave of pain crashed into Izuku. “You will feel its effects. This is what happened when you used Windblast despite your limits having been reached. The more powerful the spell you try to cast the more it will hurt afterwards. Do you understand?” Asked the Outsider, almost in a patronizing tone that one would use for a puppy.

“Yes. I do.” Izuku said as he cupped his neck. The dull pain that grounded him was actually a relief to the wave that crippled him.

“Then I would recommend you get some rest.” Said the Outsider. “After all. You had a big day.” Izuku heard as he was back on his bed with his girlfriend clinging to his back. He glanced at the clock and saw that as opposed to when he built the shrine with Shota, time had passed this time.

“Are you almost done?” Izuku asked. Himiko hummed in the affirmative. “Okay… When you’re done I think I’m gonna take a nap.” Izuku said as he felt his girlfriend’s jaws remove from his shoulder. She placed a bandage on his neck and got up to leave Izuku for his nap. “Do you um… Want to join me?” Izuku asked drowsily.

“Join you? For a nap?” Himiko asked. Back to herself as far as Izuku could tell. His eyelids were heavy though so he was relying on his ears.

“Sure. Why not?” Izuku said, extending his arms.

His arms found something though and as he tightened around the object he recognized it as the form of Himiko. “Alright Sure. I guess I owe you for being so okay with me drinking from your neck.” She admitted. She smelled good, Izuku crashed his body to the side bringing Himiko down with him.

“Yay.” Izuku happily stated, as drowsy as he was. Spooning Himiko there on his bed, exhausted from the combination of Recovery Girl’s quirk, the Blood Magic, and carrying Himiko up to his room, Izuku fell into an intensely comforting sleep. Little did he know that in Izuku’s arms, Himiko would find an equally comfortable rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudo and Comment if it isn't any trouble. Have a lovely week if you can help it while you're at it.


	37. Exam Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says. Plus a little extra.

The week immediately following the entrance exam was filled with worry. Izuku and all nine of his friends were beside themselves hoping and praying that they got in. Izuku even tried to figure out if he passed by bothering his father, which seemed to have the opposite effect. Izuku stopped trying to weasel information out of his father when even the heart refused to yield any actual information.

So the four horsemen bounced their concerns off of one another and one after another the concerns were denied by the other three. One person would say they thought they might have not done enough, and like clockwork the other three were there to lift them back up. After a long little chat everyone was feeling a little better about themselves.

The week passed like lightning, mostly because of all the bottled stress. It seemed like Besspyn understood that the week after the Yuuei entrance exams nothing got done. So at least the Horsemen and their cohorts had light schoolwork. Finally the day rolled around that the Yuuei letters circulated with the student’s grades.

Izuku, having had checked the mail as it arrived every day since the exam was distraught to find nothing there. His closest friends, however were over at his house with all their letters in hand.

“Izu-kun, where’s yours?” Himiko asked, suddenly struck with concern.

“I… I don….” Izuku said fighting tears.

“It’s right here.” Shota said handing Izuku his letter stamped with the Yuuei logo.

“Wh-What!?” Izuku shrieked as he snatched the letter from his dad’s hands.

“You didn’t forget I work at Yuuei did you?” Shota said with the most shit eating of grins. “I saw you check the mail on the first day after the exam. And every day after that. So when we were mailing the letters out, I may have convinced the Dean to let me smuggle you yours myself.”

“You are the absolute worst!” Izuku complained, but mostly just embarrassed.

“Enjoy your results.” Shota said smiling but emotionless.

“Who opens theirs first?” Hitoshi asked hand in hand with Fumikage.

“Dibs!” Himiko cried out.

“You can’t just call dibs like that!” Izuku said slightly horrified.

“But I called dibs and so I’m going first.” She said already tearing into her envelope.

“Seems fair to me.” Fumikage nodded.

“Aye. I think so too.” Hitoshi said. Nodding with Fumikage.

“Jeez, you’re just all terrible aren’t you?” Izuku asked stunned.

“Says the pot to the kettle.” Hitoshi said narrowing his eyes at Izuku. Izuku opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and just stopped. Himiko had opened her letter anyways and had slid out the hologram recording of her results.

As the image flickered to life the four would be heroes were met with their mentor and Izuku’s father, Eraserhead. “Hello Izuku.” Everyone was startled. “Yeah I knew all four of you would be opening your results together so I only recorded one video for all four of you. I do wonder who opened theirs first though.” Izuku couldn’t see it but he knew that his father was wearing a smile under that scarf.

“First I’ll go through Hitoshi Shinso.” The hologram hero said and Hitoshi grew a little more rigid with nerves. A squeeze from Fumikage’s held hand put him just a little more at ease though. “You passed the written exam by an above average margin. No surprises there. The practical though…. Well I’ll get back to that.” And Hitoshi slouched over in concern.

“Himiko Kan. Great work on the written exam, above average. Fumikage Tokoyami, above average on the written exam. Izuku Aizawa, top marks among the non-recommendation students. I am so proud of you.” He said quickly, Izuku blushing with the praise, which earned him a playful nudge from Himiko.

“Now. The practical. Hitoshi Shinso, 14 VP. Himiko Kan, 40 VP. Fumikage Tokoyami, 46 VP. Izuku Aizawa, 22 VP. Now before you get down on yourselves. There was another aspect. Rescue points.” The screen flickered to shots of Hitoshi ordering students to get clear of hazardous areas. Himiko swooping in to protect another student with Sekijiro’s more muscular frame. Yami splitting off from Fumikage to assist others at Fumikage’s order. And Izuku helping the gravity girl get away from the Zero Pointer. “Yuuei doesn’t just look at a person’s combat abilities and you all know that. So you have been rewarded Hitoshi 30, Himiko 13, Fumikage 14, and Izuku 60 Rescue points. You all can do the math. Welcome to Yuuei. I’ll see you all in class.” The hologram of Eraserhead said as it clicked off.

“Wait…” Hitoshi said.

“We all made it.” Izuku said quietly as he was star struck. The Himiko squealed with glee next to him, alerting all three of the boys to the fact of the matter. They all started hooting and hollering as even Yami joined in on the yelling. Ecstatic exclamations were made and a group hug was had. Tears were shed, mostly by Izuku but Hitoshi shed a few himself as well and Yami was hysterical. Emotions were released, as the bottled stress of the past week was finally uncorked leaving only pure ecstasy.

Then the group hug shattered in two as Hitoshi and Fumi and Himiko and Izuku broke off to hug each other. They whispered their congratulations to their partners and after embraces were exchanged they were unceremoniously called to by Oboro. Oboro shouted a very subtle, “STOP BEING GROSS! MOM MADE LUNCH!” Before scurrying off as fast as his little feet would take him.

Everyone was startled by the younger Aizawa’s shenanigans. However the elder Aizawa muttered about “Oboro, you little brat…” Before racing after Oboro with a blink. Hitoshi and Fumikage were left feeling a little bashful at having been called out. A fact Yami was more than happy to tease Fumi about, to which the later retorted by recalling Yami back. Himiko couldn’t really care less. She cheerfully got up and skipped to the kitchen. But she could stand to tease her friends as well.

“Join us when you’re done blushing at each other!” She said.

“YOU’RE BLUSHING TOO!” Both of them shouted back at her in unison. She imagined that the two would only be blushing even harder now. She grinned her usual massive catlike smile as she skipped a little more happily then she thought she might.

Graduation came and went with very little actual ceremony. Everyone had bigger issues. Leaving home. For Izuku it was a little easier because his family was going to be very nearby. But trying to pack the most important of his occult tools, art collection and hero merchandise was an absolute nightmare.

His shrine to the outsider was already neatly stowed away. The Outsider wishing Izuku good luck as he removed the first piece, afterwards the whole shrine became inoperable. As for his art collection and hero merchandise, as much as he liked having it close there were some pieces that had climbed in value. Izuku elected to leave his most expensive belongings safe at home. Well, Himiko elected for him.

Izuku had enlisted all of his friend’s opinions on the matter. Katsuki was impressed at his hero collection and suggested he only bring that. Hagakure suggested he only bring some of his finer paintings. Fumikage and Hitoshi suggested he only bring his occult tools, since they were the most practical. Aoyama suggested he bring the most ‘sparkly’ of his belongings, Mezo suggested he bring nothing, and Rikido suggested he ‘follow his heart’. So that lead to Himiko being the odd voice of reason.

She and he were going through his room boxing the middle ground of most important and least expensive. With practicality being the most important thing, so a good number of bonecharms, whalebone and other odd ends were neatly boxed.

“H-hey Izu-kun?” Himiko asked bashfully out of the blue.

“Uh… Yeah Himi-chan?” Izuku returned skeptical.

“Can we do that…. Thing we did again?” She asked, with a huge blush on her face.

“You’re being a little vague…” Izuku said confused.

“Can I…. Drink from your neck?” She asked quietly.

“Sure?” Izuku returned.

“You really don’t mind?” She asked uncertainly.

“Nope.” Izuku said sitting down on his bed and exposing his neck. Himiko crawled over and straddled him as she bit into his neck. Izuku exhaled briefly from the pain before he wrapped his arms around Himiko and rested his head on her body. “I guess I just don’t see what’s so different about it.” He admitted.

Himiko took a break from her little meal to comment. “I guess you don’t realize just how much bolder you are. And how much closer we are when I drink from someone’s neck. You’re the only one I’ve ever done it with… It just…. Feels different. I dunno that seems weird.” She said returning to her meal.

Izuku’s face heated as he indeed realized how close they were like this. “Well I uh… Guess I just like being this close to you. Besides, have you met me? I’m a quirkless warlock who was gifted powers by a long forgotten god. I hoard bones and filth for the power they contain. I don’t have any room to call anyone weird. If this makes you happy then I’m happy to do it because it makes me happy.” Izuku said as he flexed the magic in and out of his hand.

“You’re sweet. We’ll have to do this more often then.” Himiko returned.

“It’s a date…” Izuku said smoothly as they sat there together, Himiko lapping blood from Izuku. “So…. What about you? Are you going to bring anything to Yuuei that isn’t a shade of red?”

“Pink-“ She was interrupted.

“That is a shade of red, Himi-chan.” He said, eliciting a pout from Himiko before she smirked.

“Maybe a little green.” She said, igniting Izuku’s cheeks once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So. This is all i've got for a while. I have very little motivation to continue with DD for the moment. I might even end up making this the end and making another fic for the UA adventures. It really comes down to how long i'll be interested in other things. Right now my ideas for my fic Destiny in Reverse are keeping me occupied. I will likely be working on that nearly exclusively in the coming weeks. So if you want to know what I'll be doing, I'll be writing for DiR. Check that out if you miss me!
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed so far. I really enjoy that all of you have enjoyed along the way. Hopefully there will be more. There probably will be more. I just really can't say when. I hope you all thrive!

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go. I hope you enjoyed whatever this was. I plan to write more if I can think of more. Let me know how you liked it.


End file.
